An Unwelcome Change
by The Night Spark
Summary: Equestria is under attack! The changelings have returned and are fueled by something other than love. Ponies prepare for war as the changeling horde sacks small cities. With no elements Equestria needs help...but will they take it from a changeling? Expect dark epic scale battles, plot twists, and drama. The bond between the main six will be tested as they work with a...changeling.
1. War Summit

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**

I know TL;DR lol

Hello Fan Fic. This is my first MLP FanFic ever. First off if you are taking time to read my fic I want to say thank you. I write for myself but there is something...magical (I went there)... when some pony else enjoys your writing. I also want to say that your feedback is crucial to me. Be honest! I hope that my writing skills will grow as my fics go on. That will only happen if I take in your input. That being said, while I respect your opinions that doesn't mean I will always agree.

As far as this story goes I want this one to be something that explore more serious tones while still keeping some good ol' fashioned mlp fun. That why I was a little ticked at the "select your genre" crap. I hope to make you laugh, cry, scream, and all sorts of other things. I also plan to use a crapload of characters especially the side ones. I can't wait to explore them because frankly I feel they have so much to offer. I hope to update every week or so but please don't hold me to it. I tend to write chapters that are a minimum of 3000 words, this first chapter being an exception. I have got school, work, and a severe case of sleepiness. For now this will be my only story. I plan to have serious chapters and lighthearted ones. A question I have for whoever reads this is: Would you prefer the lighthearted chapters to be a "separate" story? I ask because I have read other Fics that do this and found that some like it because maybe they are only here for the dark stuff and don't want to be updated for a chapter about pinkie being...well pinkie.

Anyway enjoy!

P.s. you don't have to worry about my OC's ever being self inserts. I aint into that. If I ever do, do a self insert it will be very obvious because that pony will probably have a singing/acting addiction as well as an addiction to video games and scifi. I only say this because my OC for this story has some issues...none of which I share...so...yeah.

**WAR SUMMIT**

The little dragon ran as fast as he could. He was a messenger. Running messages was the duty he owed her. Messages about friendship, magic, and sometimes tests. Though in all the years he had served her...he had never delivered a message about war...

"MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY EVERYPONY!" he screamed.

A streets worth of ponies stared at him as he darted through. Spike kept screaming at them to move. When he reached the door he slammed through it as hard as possible.

"EEEPP!"

A yellow pegasus flew up so fast she hit the roof then fell back down again.

"SPIKE! You know better than to barge in like that when Fluttershy is over. You should be-"

Spike dashed up to the purple pony in front of him and shoved a letter in her face.

"Spike what are you-"

"Twilight you need to read that NOW!"

"Spike calm down! You are acting real strange as if something is-"

Twilight Sparkle caught glimpse of a word in Celestia's letter. Had the letter been from anypony else she would have not believed it. Her eyes carefully analyzed the entire letter. Even for her brilliant young mind it took a moment to register. She placed a hoof on Spike.

"Spike I need you to make sure Fluttershy is okay. I have to get to Canterlot now and Celestia has requested I come alone. I need you to look after every pony here until I get back. Will you do that for me?"

Under any other circumstance Spike would have insisted that he would go with her. She was his best friend and like a big sister. He may be one of the smallest dragons in Equestria but Spike would fight the largest dragon by himself if it meant protecting Twilight. He sighed.

"Just be careful Twilight. I'll try to say nothing to the others for the time being...it'd be best if you told them rather than me...ya know?"

She smiled.

"You're right Spike. Thanks. I'll see you soon."

With that she closed her eyes and focused her energy. Her horn began to glow and an aura formed around her. She open her eyes and they beamed with white energy. Spike took a step back at sight. Twilight then thought of Canterlot...more specifically Celestia's throne room. The room shone with energy and after an intense flash Twilight was gone. Spike sighed again. Fluttershy slowly stood up and rubbed her head with one hoof. She looked at Spike and then the scorched floor where Twilight once stood. She then looked back at Spike who rolled his eyes.

"Relax...I didn't shish kebab Twilight. She...went to visit Celestia for...uh...princess stuff...yeah."

"Oh I would never think that you could shish kebab Twilight Spike."

Spike smiled.

"Thanks Fluttershy!"

"Oh don't mention it. Besides its not like your fire can really burn anything other than the letters we send to the princess."

Spike scowled.

**THE THRONE ROOM**

BOOM

Twilight emerged in mid air above the throne room floor with her wings spread. As she landed Princess Luna smiled and approached her.

"My, my Twilight Sparkle with an entrance like that you are becoming even more worthy of your title. Greetings to you Princess of Magic."

Luna slightly bowed her head as Twilight did the same.

"Thank you Princess Luna. I came as soon as Spike gave me the letter. So... are we really going to war?"

Luna looked out one of the throne room windows. While the window was large it was dwarfed by the jewel encrusted walls of the throne room. She stayed silent for sometime. Twilight couldn't help getting a little timid from the silence. Without turning to look at Twilight Luna spoke.

"Sadly yes. My sister and I have many scouts through out the land. They report to us on various things: economic information, politics, and occasionally the actions of brave ponies like you and your friends. You can imagine our surprise when we received multiple reports of changeling invaders attacking small cities much like ponyville."

Twilight thought of her friends. She thought of Ponyville. Then she thought of a horde of changelings destroying them both.

"Princess Luna why not just send me and the other elements? We defeated her twice now we can easily do it again!"

Before Luna had a chance to reply another voice interrupted.

"I'm afraid not my dear Twilight."

Twilight turned and saw Princess Celestia. Instead of bowing she smiled and hugged the sun goddess. Celestia looked down at Twilight and could tell that the young princess was eager to take on the changeling queen for a third time. Celestia continued.

"From what our scouts have gathered the changelings are no longer being fueled by everypony's love. Their queen has found a new source of power and we don't know what it is...that is why she is now more dangerous than ever."

Twilight bit her lip as she started to think. She paced quietly while Luna and Celestia watched her. They both were about to speak as Twilight interrupted them.

"WE NEED... a list.

"Twi-"

"On the list should be different lists of our lists of plans."

"I alre-"

"The lists have to be in order from least do-able to most do-able so that way we encourage ourselves to do the least do-able...or should we place them in-"

Celestia continued to try to speak but Twilight was on a roll. Luna let out a long sigh and face-hooved. She took in a deep breath and channeled some magic.

" ! ! ! K? ! "

The walls of the castle shuddered from the power of Luna's voice. Twilights ears were ringing like they never have before. She wore a shy smile.

"Oh...uh sorry Princess."

Celestia smiled.

"My dear Twilight... You are talking to your former teacher. I already have a list containing 117 lists that each contain 343 plans placed in order from most achievable to least achievable. The 117 lists are place in order from most destructive to least destructive and-"

Luna's head sank as she let out yet another sigh. For all her power and beauty...her sister...the sun goddess...was just as much of an egg head as Twilight. The moon goddess slowly trotted towards the door with an intent to leave before the two exploded from talk of list making. She focuses her magic on the door in an attempt to opened it silently. Just as she telekinetically grasped the handle the doors swung open to hit her in the face.

"Discord" she grumbled.

"Oh I feel so respected! Look at this! I'm a good boy for one month and I have royal goddesses opening doors for me! Oh equestria YOU ARE SO GOOD TO ME!"

Luna had urges she hadn't felt since Nightmare Moon. The theatric entrance of the god of chaos managed to pause the discussion of list making science. Celestia smiled as did Twilight.

"Hello Discord I understand your stay has been enjoyable?"

The creature slithered up to the ponies.

"Celestia dear I was SO WRONG ABOUT YOU... I mean sure you can be a bit of a filly scout from time to time...but when I saw the concrete pillows and gelatin bed... I knew you REALLY cared!"

Celestia smiled.

"Discord you are a subject of equestria now and serve my sister and I well."

Luna's eyes locked on to her sister. She let out a very audible snort.

Celestia continued.

"Your work with the rogue dragons was incredible. In all my years I have never seen such excellent use of gummy ponies. To think that large amounts of candy could alter the effect of a dragon's fire... It seemed ridiculous."

Discord put on his glasses. They were made from diamonds of such high quality that even Luna stared at them with such focus that she ignored the creature wearing them.

He spoke in the same manner that the first class of canterlot did.

"That is why you need me Celestia dear... because my mind goes were no other mind can go! INSIDE THE BOX!"

Discord let out a proud laugh and removed his glasses. He then tossed them up in the air and caught them with his mouth. The three princesses cringed when hearing the diamonds being crunched. Discord licked his nose and let out a surprisingly quiet belch for a being his size.

Luna gave him a look of disgust and walked up to her sister.

"Celestia where is Cadence? We need to get this meeting started already. We cannot just sit around all day and watch Discord eat!"

Twilight joined in.

"I can't wait to see Cadence! I haven't seen her in almost a month. I need to show her a picture of a new dress for her otherwise Rarity will freak"

Celestia frowned.

"Unfortunately Princess Cadence will not be able to make it on time so we will have to convene without her. I brought you all her today because I believe Equestria is under attack. Queen Chrysallis and her changeling horde have returned. The small cities on the borders of our lands have reported frequent attacks. At first Luna and I believed that these were small scale attacks by the small remaining forces of the changeling army. So we sent equestrian troops to each town."

Celestia walked over to a large table in the throne room and stared at it for a moment.

"From what our troops had gathered. The attacks were well planned and well executed. Each time the enemy attacked they had a larger force. Our scouts reported the troops having a stressfull time. Occaisonally they would encounter soldiers who unfortunatly were changlings. Those encounters would often end with-"

Celestia's eyes saddened. Twilight had never seen her so distressed. The look on Celestia's face pained Twilight. She knew that whatever those outer cities were experiancing was horrible. Just as Twilight was going to speak Celestia stomped one hoof on the ground. The throne room floor cracked where Celestia stood. Twilight took a step back and turned to look at Luna who was right behind her. To see someone like Celestia experiance this level of anger was new for Twilight. She thought of the battle between Celestia and Nightmare moon. Luna looked down at Twilight and noticed the younger pony looked alarmed. Luna gave a small smile to Twilight then approached her sister at the large table. The table was nearly ten times the size of Twilights study table. It contained a perfectly crafted replica of all Equestria and its border lands. As Luna leaned in closer to her sister she saw what was receiving a wrathful stare from Celestia.

Luna spoke softly.

"Sister I am just as upset as you are over the treatment of our people...maybe even more..."

The thought of what she once was flowed through her mind.

"I-it-...Nightmare Moon once did such vile things and to see the people of Equestria relive those horrors...the loss of loved ones...friends...family... Their queen will suffer the consequences of her actions...I assure that. However that will not happen if we cannot defend our own people. While I typically despise the talk of list making I thoroughly enjoy making lists of different ways to destroy those who threaten our subjects. I been back...for a short time now... so I- we need your guidance sister. You and I setup this meeting for a purpose, so let us see to it that we are productive."

Celestia let out a long sigh and turned to face the others.

"You are right. I apologize to you all for being distracted. My intent for this meeting is to prepare Equestria for war. The changelings passed the point of no return when they decided the life of ponies in this kingdom were not valuable. Equestria needs to be ready to defend herself. To help prepare we need time."

Celestia glanced at Discord who was presumably sleeping in mid air directly above Twilight. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Celestia's stare.

"Lay it on me lady. What do you need? Let me guess...nothing: crazy, dangerous, eccentric, evil, wild, and/or chaotic? Don't worry I'll try to stay boring...if not for you then at least for my little pal in ponyville."

Celestia smirked.

"Discord this is your chance to show equestia that you are different. I know I have consistantly asked you to refraim from doing anything overly chaotic. I also know that chaos IS you. It is to you what the sun is to me and what the moon is to Luna. That cannot be changed nor should it."

The creature opened one eye. His face showed genuine interest in what the pony was saying. Celestia eyes had a fire in them he hadn't seen since she first defeated him.

"Discord. So long as none of it effects the citizens of equestria...I want chaos. I want you to actively seek out changlings and unleash upon them far more than what you have ever done. Slow them for as long as you can while the citizens evacuate the outer cities. How you slow them is entirely up to you."

He had tears in his eyes.

"ARE YOU? YOU MEAN? I? CHAOS?"

Celstia and Luna smiled while Twilights jaw nearly hit the floor.  
Celstia nodded.

"Chaos."

The moment the word left her mouth the creature vanished. Twilight could hardly comprehend what just went down. She pointed where Discord was then at the window and back to where Discord was. Celestia ignored the purple pony and turned to Luna.

"Sister I need you to prepare our defensive and offensive plans. While we have troops that are properly trained many of them have never faced changlings as well as hordes of that scale. You need to prepare them with the tools but more importantly the mindset. While you do this I will attend to the Sun and Moon guard. They have not been woken since before our battle. They may be few but no pony can match their commitment to Equestria. I will also make sure to inform Cadence that she will be needed to keep the morale of the ponies up."

Twilight eagerly stepped up while ignoring the release of the god of chaos.

"Princess what can I do to help? Should I get the gang to train or maybe-"

Celstia cut her off.

"Twilight I need you to assist Luna in any way possible. It has been a little over a month since you became a princess and while you have learned as fast as you always do I simply cannot assign you a task that you can do indepentantly. It is not that I doubt you, your knowledge, your magic, or your ability to get things done. However I cannot afford to jepordize the fate of equestria. Luna will be preparing many different offensive and defnsive strategies. She has more experiance in warfare than anypony I know. You and your friends will obviously be a part of one of her plans. Equestria will need the courage you and friends have to give. You may no longer have the elements of harmony. However the bond you and yours friends share can match if not exceed that power ten fold."

Twilight gave a confident nod to her mentor.

"Don't worry Princess the gang and I will be excited to serve Equestria again."

Celestia smiled.

"Thank you Twilight. Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare the Sun and Moon Guard."

With that Celestia left the throne room. Luna and Twilight stood silent for a short time. Luna continued to stare at the large table in the room. She appeared to be lost in thought. Twilight broke the silence with a small cough.

"Um...Princess? Is there anything I can do right now?"

Luna stayed silent.

"Luna?"

The small pony sighed and sat down. Time passed slowly but surely. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. Nightime had began its swift decent over the land. The glistening throne room slowly became a dark chamber of solace. It still glistened yet not with the jewel encrusted walls. The starry night sky and glowing full moon shone through a large glass ceiling.. The cool night breeze sang its song and could be heard through the windows in the room.

Luna breathed in slowly with her eyes closed. The night air was soothing. As she exhaled she opened her eyes and saw the replica of Equestria in a whole new light. Ambushes, traps, sieges, flanks, vantage points, and various other strategic things flowed through her mind like the night breeze. It was a perfect harmony of war. She let on a small smirk.

"Twilight...tell the guards right outside the door to bring your friends from Ponyville...We have work to do..."


	2. An Unwelcome Change

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know I said I will upload every week but I have had this chapter done for some time. So here it is. I introduce to you my OC. As always give me your questions, comments, complaints, feels, and souls. This chapter is mainly OC's and changelings. There is one real pony though. I tried going for a darker chapter. To quell any concerns before they start. My OC will have significance to the story but will in no way take the place or role of other ponies. I may or may not start giving previews for the next chapters...idk why, but I feel I should at least for now. (insert dragon ball z announcer)

SO ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF MLP: AN UNWELCOME CHANGE, THE PONIES OF EQUESTRIA HAVE MIXED OPINIONS ON THEIR NEW PRISONER. CAN HE BE TRUSTED? WILL THEY HEED HIS ADVICE TO PROTECT FILLYDELPHIA? WHAT HAPPENED TO BRAEBURN? TUNE IN THE NEXT TIME THIS STUPID AUTHOR UPDATES THE STORY!

**An Unwelcome Change**

**Monday morning**

He watched as the townsfolk retreated to the town hall. They barricaded themselves in. As he walked past the abandoned buildings nearby he witnessed the destruction they had caused. General stores and various other buildings were burning. The roof of the saloon had collapsed on itself. Bodies littered the streets. As they closed in on the town hall the sounds of ponies crying grew. Mothers began to comfort their children for the last time. Fathers prepared to fight to protect their families. Though a fight would not take place. No last battles or opportunities for escape. It would happen like every town before this one. The remaining handful of ponies would always fall back to some form of shelter. Whether it was a town hall, store, or house the outcome would always be the same. It was what she demanded.

_Take the place of as many ponies as possible…destroy the rest. _

The changelings formed a semicircle in front of the town hall. He stood a small distance back still weighing his decision. More than most he knew what being replaced does to ponies. He knew that feeling a pony feels when they find out the person they loved or cherished is a monster. Replacement is not what these ponies had to worry about. These ponies would perish. They had too. This was his task. It was his destiny. It was what she decreed.

**Sunday: The Night Before**

A slender changeling approached the horde. Her mane was darker than most changelings yet still shined under the moonlight. Her horn radiated with a bright green aura as she spoke.

"Today is the day Appaloosa is…changed."

Bits of laughter spread through the horde as she continued with a smirk.

"I have direct orders from our queen to make this trash heap suffer. So we WILL make them suffer. Their homes will burn. Their supplies will burn. Their precious apple trees will burn. After everything has been burned…. then and ONLY then…will they burn!"

The horde released a roar.

"It is with a heavy heart that I tell you all that I will not be the one to burn them. In my place will be my little brother…Night Spark! Worry not! I will be here to make them suffer. Then after my flames consume everything I will leave the remaining survivors to him and a small number of you. The rest of us will move towards Fillydelphia to meet with the others. This is his first raid so I ask that you treat him as you would me…. otherwise I will enjoy watching you charred husks crumble into ash. Am I clear?"

Silence hung in the air. She smiled.

"Excellent. Now attack."

The horde began its decent on the town. The darkness of night concealed their attack, leaving the town completely defenseless. Night Spark observed the chaos for some time before she noticed him.

"Breathtaking isn't it brother?"

Night Fire held a devious grin as she circled him in the same manner a predator circles its prey.  
Night Spark said nothing to her. Instead he lightly brushed past her and walked slowly towards the town. He knew what she was doing. She had done it the last raid he was on. Night Fire enjoyed teasing him for being scared.

"You are actually going to kill something tonight right? Mother will not allow you the pleasure of being a coward again and for that matter neither will I".

He continued his silent walk, which began to infuriate her. She darted in front of him and pushed him back. Her eyes glared at his.

"Are you actually going to be useful for once? Answer me brother! Every second you breathe with this fear of killing ponies is a disgrace to our family. Do not think for one second that I will sit back and allow you to fester like the little disease you are. If you do not pull your weight I will remove you from this family myself."

While she was more experienced in using her magic Night Spark was still capable of hurting her. This was not the first time she belittled him and it would not be that last. Every now and then she pushes his buttons too far. Still meeting her glare he took a step closer to her. His horn began to glow along with his eyes. He spoke in a low stern voice.

"Know this sister. You may kill mere ponies. You may burn down villages and spread mother's hate. But if you continue to treat me like one of those worthless maggots under your command…"

He leaned in closer to the point where their eyes were mere inches apart.

"I wonder how mother would think of me if my first kill was my own sister. Would she be wrathful? Would she embrace me with love seeing as I rid her kingdom of such an obnoxious mouth? The more I think about it the more enticed I am."

With that her pushed her aside and began to fly over the town. She called out to him sarcastically.

"I love your humor brother! You always were the funny one!"

As he flew overhead he could see the small number of canterlot soldiers being swarmed. They put up a valiant effort and tried to buy time for the town. However the swarm simply overtook them. After some brief flashes of magic the soldier's bodies lay still on the ground. With them gone the horde continued on to the heart of the town. Some of the ponies were able to take down multiple changelings on their own. Many of them were earth ponies and had natural brute strength that far surpassed anything a changeling could have without magic. Night Spark noticed one pony in particular. He had a yellow mane and an apple for a cutiemark. The pony impressively kicked multiple changelings at once sending them flying or knocking them unconscious. Night Spark flew down to this pony. As he approached him the changelings continued to attack.

"Leave this one to me. I will take care of him. Continue on to the rest of the town."

The changelings did as Night Spark commanded. Leaving just him and the yellow pony in front of the saloon. The pony spoke.

"Ya think you can take Braeburn on by yerself?! Do ya know who I am? I am a stallion of the Apple family. Earth ponies don't come any stronger than this!"

Night Spark observed the pony and stayed silent. After a short moment he replied to the earth pony.

"You are indeed much stronger than I am. At least for now that is."

With that Night Spark dashed forward and landed a hoof in the yellow ponies face. However the farmer recovered quickly and used both front hooves to land a powerful barrage of kicks on Night Spark. He slid on the dirt a few yards away.

"Serves ya right you monster. Your kind disgusts me. Look at what 'cha doin' to these good folk. Yall aint nothing but a plague. "  
As Night Spark stood up he spoke in pain.

"Listen to me…Braeburn…you are a powerful pony. Powerful enough to maybe make it to Canterlot. I will give you an opportunity that no other changeling will offer. Run. Go and spread the word of what has become of Appaloosa. Reassure them this is no small attack. The changelings are going to begin a full-scale assault on fillydelphia next. Make sure-"

Braeburn interrupted him.

"You coward. Can't fight me so ya try to git me to run away?! Ya aint got no shame do ya?"

Night Spark stood tall and charged his horn. His eyes began to glow with a bright bluish white light. His horn became engulfed in electric energy. The changeling released a growl and shot out magic at the saloon right behind Braeburn. The resulting explosion blew away a massive chunk of the second story. Wood chips and other debris began to fall all around the two. The beams holding up the roof of the saloon gave way and the building collapsed. Braeburn watched with wide eyes. Night Spark spoke in the same low voice his used when speaking to his sister. As he spoke his mane began to shift colors.

"This destruction will spread whether you stay here to die or flee. It is too late to save your town and your people. However it is not to late for Fillydelphia. If you warn Canterlot… If you warn the others… You can save them from sharing Appaloosa's fate."

By the time he finished speaking Night Spark literally mirrored Braeburn. This caused Braeburn to take a step back. Night Spark placed a hoof on his chest.

"The horde is here to replace as many of you as possible…then kill the rest of you. I will say that you died in that saloon behind you. Now go."

Night Spark began walking towards the center of the town. He hoped the pony would take his chance to flee. Braeburn called out to him.

"Why are you helpin' me?"

He continued to walk away from the pony. Why was he helping him? He should take the kill. Make the Earth pony suffer. He didn't know Braeburn or any other pony for that matter. Night Spark spoke over his shoulder.

"Fate chose for me to be a monster. But in my short time I have realized…there is no fate but that which we make."

That answer seemed to be enough for Braeburn. He dashed off as fast as he could towards Canterlot. Night Spark remained with his form. As long as he held it he had the strength of "an Apple Family Stallion". As the night went on Night Spark walked through the street witnessing the carnage. There were times were many ponies would rush him thinking he was the real Braeburn. Instead of breaking there spirits even more by revealing his true from, he tried to assist them. He kept up the form until the brink of dawn. By then the streets were empty and the few remaining ponies were all falling back towards the town hall. While the horde pursued them Night Fire flew in from the farmland, which was now a field of smoldering ash and embers. She approached Night Spark and observed his new form. Her face was one of disgust.

"Please don't tell me you've concealed yourself as this for the whole night. Did you even kill this pony? Or did he get to run away like the last time?"

She didn't even let him answer.

"Honestly you are pathetic. So much raw power and yet you sit like a little filly and do nothing every time we take a town. Well not anymore brother. Just as soon as the last of these vermin inevitably lock themselves in a building you will be responsible for finishing them. Mother left me specific instructions. I will leave 13 of my personal troops to accompany you. If YOU do not burn that building down upon those ponies then my troops will have the pleasure of not only beating you senseless…but beating you senseless while making you watch as they burn anyway. This is your day brother. Prove you are more than some worthless annoyance that festers in our minds."

She flew away and directed the horde from the sky. Night Spark began his walk towards town hall.

**Monday: Present **

_Take the place of as many ponies as possible…destroy the rest. _

The 13 changelings stood silently and watched him. He knew based off their looks they wanted him not to burn the building simply so that they could beat him. Their faces changed when they saw his horn begin to glow.

_Damn her. She wants me to kill? She wants me to burn something? She wants me to prove I am not some worthless waste of space? _

The electricity began to overflow and spread to the rest of his body. The ground underneath him began to catch fire. His anger began to fuel his magic. Night Spark could see the frightened ponies through the window. He knew it could not be any other way. Death was going to reach them by his hooves or the monsters around him. They knew the next few seconds would hold their fates.

_Fate._

Almost suddenly Night Spark stopped channeling magic. The 13 changelings noticed this and began to move towards him with sinister smiles. Though all he could focus on was the faces of the ponies staring back at him. He exhaled and closed his eyes. The words quietly slipped out from his mouth.

"No fate but that which we make…."

Almost instantly he re-channeled his magic and released a large blast of forked lightning to his left. The 6 changelings were instantly turned to ash. The remaining seven slammed into him and began to beat him with their hooves. He was trapped. His vision started to fade. Hooves continued to pound into his sides. One of the changelings shot a quick burst of magic to the town hall and instantly set it ablaze. The ponies inside began to scream. The fire was spreading quickly and was weakening the roof of the building. He could hear the wooden beams creak. Just before he blacked out Night Spark shifted into Braeburn's form and used his hind legs to buck all the changelings off of him. He dash forward to the closet one and stomped once on its neck instantly snapping it. The other changelings started to get up. He shifted back to normal and released a frenzy of blasts from his horn. Due to his weakened state the blasts did not instantly kill the changelings but it left them broken. Watching the injured changelings Night Spark snarled as he spoke.

"How is this for burning?"

He channeled his magic again and picked up the 6 remaining changelings. He faced the building on fire and yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

The ponies screamed and shifted away. He slammed the monsters through the door and broke some of their wings. The ponies poured out. They were coughing and some of them had light burns but they were alive. As the last ones ran out Night Spark shot one last blast and collapsed the entrance trapping the changeling in the burning building. The ones that were still conscious screeched as the flames consumed them. The small crowd of ponies stood away from Night Spark. As he approached them they stepped back. He realized they were fearful of him. It was understandable even though he did save their lives. He knew his appearance was not exactly something normal to most ponies. Nopony enjoyed the presence of a monster. So he did the only thing that he thought would assure them that he meant no harm.

"Citizens of Appaloosa…I surrender."


	3. A New Fate

**AUTHOR's NOTE:****  
**Hey there people. Sorry for posting this late. I have had the flu and finals this past week and it has sucked. Anyhow tell me what y'all think of this chapter. I know it was much longer than the first two and I gave quite a bit of info. I felt very worried about the whole mental confrontation between Night Spark and Chrysalis. Trying to think of an interesting reason for how things came to be was pretty difficult for me. I hope it's to everyone liking though. As always if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or souls to give me please do and be honest as Applejack(even if it means making me cry and talk to Pinkies rocks in a corner).

Thanks for reading!

**A New Fate**

**On the Road to Canterlot:**

"He should be executed for his crimes."

"That is not up to us to decide. Besides, think about which Princess we are going to see. Do you really think she will allow this _thing _the pleasure of a fate worse than death?"

"You have a point there my friend."

The sounds of ponies talking woke him. His eyes slowly peeled open and he observed his surroundings. He was in a rather confined metal carriage. The only source of light was from that of a small barred hole on the top. When he tried to sit up a sharp pain shot out all over his body. He thought back to the beating the other changelings gave him. That didn't explain the throbbing pain on his head. As he nudged himself upright Night Spark placed a hoof on the side of his head. There was quite a bit of dry blood. Then he remembered the Equestrian troops knocking him out. While still thinking about his injuries a guard spoke to him.

"Did you finally wake up? I hope we weren't too loud for you."

The guards laughed. Even though he was in considerable pain Night Spark decided to have a little fun. He spoke up with a raspy weak voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. I could never be disturbed by the sound of two carriage ponies. How ineffective at combat did you both have to be to earn the privilege of hauling me around?"

The only reply the guards gave him was angry growls. Then one of them bucked his hind legs and slammed the carriage. Night Spark fell out of his seat and hit the floor headfirst. His vision faded and once again he became unconscious.

**Night Spark's mind…**

He didn't know where his mind took him. Where ever it was it was beautiful. The walls were encrusted with many different kinds of jewels. Their beauty was matched only by the breathtaking view of Equestria visible from the large windows. As he walked to the nearest window Night Spark took notice of the perfectly crafted replica of equestria. The level of detail was breathtaking down to the door handles that were no larger than a few grains of salt. Only skilled magic could have crafted something so perfect. His thoughts became empty as he saw the land before him. Just by looking down, the entire city of Canterlot was visible. His eyes soaked in the architectural and organic beauty before him. Large and powerful stone buildings had a demanding presence. The green gardens and perfectly placed flora gave the city a serene feel. Changelings had nothing remotely close to what he saw. For a brief moment Night Spark felt like this was his. Like he belonged just as much as anypony. After all Equestria is a rather large place. No pony would notice a single changeling just trying to enjoy his life.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind him. It was a voice he knew well.

"These thoughts of yours are dangerous. Don't ever fool yourself. While you can deceive them for a short time…you will always be different."

Night Spark turned around to face his mother. The Changeling Queen stood at nearly double his height. Her mane was a greenish blue and flowed as her magic lightly pulsed through it. The younger changeling took a bold step towards her and spoke.

"I-You are right. I will always be different. Different in that maybe I want something more out of my life than to fulfill your schemes."

Night Spark noticed a slight expression on her face but he could not make out what it was. Was it hurt? Anger? Both? All were fine by him. With another bold step he continued.

"You say we are your children and you love us but you have yet to show me any sign of love. Love is not something you demand. You, more so than most should know that by now."

The queen replied coldly to her son.

"Love is something expected from all of my subjects….or at least it was…"

_Subjects? _

Night Spark's anger shrouded his sense of thought. He could feel his magic flow around him as he spoke.

"THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU? NOTHING MORE THAN A SUBJECT RIGHT? DAMN YOU AND DAMN YOUR SUBJECTS. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY WE ARE DIFFERENT? WHY WE DONT BELONG? YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!"

This caused the Queen to laugh. This only angered him more. The young changeling growled and shot forth a blast of lightning at the queen. It faded to nothing upon impacting her. The Queen's laughing immediately halted. Her expression shifted to an angry one. Green magic began to flow from her horn. She spoke in the same manner Night Spark spoke to his sister with.

"You think I am the reason no pony will except changelings? You feel that due to my actions they believe us to be monsters? You disappoint me Night Spark. Above all of my children I thought you would understand."

Night Spark lowered his head slightly. He knew she was going to bring it up. The Queen began to circle him just like Night Fire as she spoke.

"Have I told you about how you and your siblings came to be? I don't believe I have. It's a story of failure, disappoint, and most importantly hope. While I cherish my little changelings I don't believe I ever truly loved them. Honestly they are a product of a spell that only true changelings can perform."

Night Sparks ears twitched. What did she mean? True changelings?

She continued.

"Long ago in an entirely different Equestria, Changelings and ponies used to happily coexist. We shared cities, food, traditions, and love for one another. The Changelings of old appeared as you and I appear now. They never changed forms because at the time it was something that we did not know we could do. Even so ponies accepted us despite our unique appearance. One day in a town not so different from that of Appaloosa or Ponyville a changeling was accused of theft. The town guards began to surround this changeling and cornered her. They told her she could be banished. They told her that Celestia and Luna would punish her. All for what? Theft? They continued to corner this changeling and impose great fear upon her. After a certain point she changed. She changed right before their eyes. The fear exposed our true gift. It ironically ended our relationship with ponies as well. You see, a flying pony with wings? THAT is normal. A magic wielding pony with a horn that can alter reality with a single thought? THAT is normal. A pony with wings and a horn? While rare, THAT is normal. THAT IS WHAT BELONGS! A PONY WITH BLACK SKIN, SEE THROUGH WINGS , GREEN MANE, AND A JAGGED HORN?!"

She paused. Night Spark could see her face shaking slightly as she glared at him. His mother's anger was nearly at its peak. She lowered herself to view him eye to eye. She continued.

"That, my son is a monster. It is what made ponies look at every changeling differently. Suddenly friends became enemies. Families broke apart. Equestria had arrived at the conclusion that changelings were vile, savage, and untrustworthy. They were no longer welcomed in stores or places of dining. Suddenly they found themselves no longer being equal citizens of Equestrian cities. We became pests to the ponies. It was only a matter of time before the aggression and hate had lead to violence against Changelings. In a matter of months a few random street attacks had turned to full-scale war. Entire cities were destroyed. Thousands died on both sides. Celestia and Luna were unable to help. For all their might and all their influence. The goddesses were powerless against the hatred their subjects had for one another. What could they do? Scold the ponies? Banish them? No. They could do nothing because in the end they thought of themselves. After all what are gods without their worshipers?"

Night Spark noticed her face fall slightly. There was a faint expression of loss in her eyes. She continued much calmer.

"Despite having similar numbers the changelings were always at the disadvantage. The ponies had the best magic. They had the stronger troops and the faster flyers. While some changelings had mastered the ability to shift forms it was too little to late. The last days of the war were merely days of loss. The changeling numbers had dwindled down to a few hundred. The survivors retreated deep into the desert caves of Equestria. Only then after the changelings had disappeared did the ponies realize what they had done. Instead of trying to remedy the situation they chose to simply forget. After all before I stormed Canterlot who today remembered the changelings? Nopony."

Night Spark doubted her. She was the changeling queen after all. He couldn't imagine ponies acting in such a manner. When she sensed his doubt she turned around and walked to the replica of Equestria. Her magic radiated from her horn and began to transform his surroundings. She spoke as this happened.

"The caves were harsh. There was hardly food to find. In fact there was so little a few changelings resorted to canibalism, which further divided the survivors. Eventually all were lost except for a single family. Two parents and one child. The parents knew something had to be done. They wanted to protect not only their child but the last young changeling. Fortunately they were very skilled in magic. After spending days casting spells they had found a way to protect their child. Using the very same sand that they were condemned to live in they produced artificial changelings. These changelings were simple minded and very loyal to them. The couple taught their child this spell and-"

She paused for a moment. Night Spark could hear her breathing a little harder. He slowly approached her. Noticing her son by her side she continued.

"Once the child had successfully performed the spell the parents gave it one task. Make them remember. They then gave the child every last bit of their love and magic until they fell."

Night Spark spoke up.

"Ponies would never do such a thing. They way you are describing them… it's as if you are describing us!"

She turned her head sharply towards him. Then once again met him eye to eye.

"Really now? You think they are different then what I have described? You think they have…changed? You see unlike us they can never change. When I made you I did not just cast a spell. I needed the advantage that Celestia had. If she had the elements of harmony then I needed something to combat them. So I worked on altering the same spell used to create our troops. While I was able to make stronger and faster changelings they still had the problem of being simple-minded drones. So I searched for a way to make _real _changelings using magic."

Night Spark shot her a confused look.

_What did she mean?_

The Queen continued.

"I took a chance. One that nearly destroyed me. By embedding my magic with my own life-force I created you and your siblings. You are different from other changelings because you are no simple product of a spell. You are a physically extension of my being. We share the same blood, the same magic…the same soul. No matter how you may feel about me… you are my son. When I brought you to life I focused on giving each of you a different gift. Something unique to feed on. Night Fire will feed on hate. It is why she acts they way she does. Night Storm feeds off fear, Night Frost off love, Night Fang off agony, Night T-"

He interrupted her with some hesitance in his voice.

"So I-we feed off what you have in the past? What has failed to give you power before? How can you consider us real children when we are nothing more than shadows from the past!? This is not the way! You want to show the ponies that changelings are worth something? You want us to belong? Then do what we do best: change. You believe they won't? You believe they can't? Then that is their failure not ours. The very least we can do is rise above whatever tensions are still present."

The queen ignored his plea and continued.

"You my son were created to feed off hope. You and Night Fire represent the two things I have not tried to feed off of until now. She and I share the hordes hunger for hate. If hate fails me then hope will prevail. You feed off hope because I believe you represent hope for changelings…for me. All living things contain hope. It is tied to a creatures mind and dreams. As long as something can think it will have hope. You essentially have more power than you can ever comprehend. It is why I raised you different from the other children."

She paused for a moment and closed her eyes as if she was trying to envision what she was talking about.

"When you were born I placed a spell on you that changed your appearance to that of a normal pony. After days of searching I left you with the most loving family I could find in Canterlot. They nurtured you. They loved you and would have died for you. Your adopted siblings thought you to be their whole world. Their _special little_ brother. "

His heart fell at hearing her mention his "family". While it had been many years since he had last saw them the wounds in his heart still bled from that day. Her voice was filled with artificial pity as she went on.

"Hearts warming eve… It was supposed to be a day of love for one another. Your family was enjoying a wonderful feast. You had conversations of joy and bliss. That was perfect. However when the spell wore off? When you changed before their eyes? When they saw what you truly were? My poor Night Spark felt the same hate his ancestors felt. Your own family could not even bare the sight of you. All the years of love. All the warm embraces and black lies of how they would always support you. The _special_ little brother was nothing more than a monster. Despite your pleas and you crying they would not even acknowledge you. All they saw was a black pest that had invaded their homes and their family. When you ran away did they bother to look for you? Did they regret their actions? Were the guard ponies notified? No and why would they be. Nopony wants a monster. No even your family of seven years."

As tears rolled down his face Night Spark felt broken. Waves of anger, grief, and sorrow drowned him. Chrysalis saw this and took advantage of the opportunity to embrace him and pull him under her wing. She spoke softly.

"I am sorry for putting you through that. It brought me no joy. However it should have taught you a valuable lesson. In the world of ponies…Changelings will never belong. I wanted you to experience their cruelty first hand. I want you to realize that in order for things to change…the world must change. You know their deceptive ways just as well as I do. That is why you and I share such a special bond. While I was disappointed in your action at Appaloosa I think you presented us with a wonderful opportunity. You have surrendered and appear to be in a weakened state. The ponies will see this and try to interrogate you. They will want to know what your intentions are. Help me son. Let them think that we will attack the Crystal Empire. Convince them that you are different and that you want to help them. Give the changelings they _hope_ the need."

Night Spark removed himself from under her wing. His silence told her that his mind was troubled on how to continue. The young changeling walked back to the window he had looked at earlier. Everything was different. Everything had changed. The bold walls of the city were crumbled in ruins. The flora had shriveled up and died. Homes were nothing more than piles of ash and rubble. Looking beyond Canterlot's walls he could see Ponyville in the distance. A large cloud of smoke had formed over it. The sky above Equestria had massive greenish gray storm clouds looming over the land. The suns rays had a slight tint of green similar to that of Chrysalis' magic. Was this what she wanted? Was this his fate? Is this her definition of change? Night Spark closed his eyes. He felt trapped. If what his mother had told him was true, than he is a member of a nearly extinct race. He was a beacon of hope for her and for his kind. A last chance at being a part of this world. On the other hand if he still believes her to be wrong. If he choses not to judge ponies based of their past actions and assists them. He will be infamous. The cause of his own kind going extinct. These thoughts continued to plague him. He could very well be the key to victory for either side. He looked at the land one more time. It was a wasteland. No matter how hard he tried he did not feel like _that _Equestria was the one he belonged to. He spoke over his shoulder.

"We may share the same blood…the same magic…the same soul. But we do not share the same hopes. You hope for a world where ponies are gone and changelings take their place. I hope for a world where changelings and ponies can coexist."

He thought of his family as he spoke.

"However I realize now that both our hopes are out of reach. In reality there are only seven changelings in Equestria. The rest while independent and capable of free will are merely dust and echoes of a time past…our time. So the only thing I can hope for now is that my actions will make ponies see. I am not a monster. I am not some infestation. I am a changeling and I am capable of benefiting this land just as much as any pony is. In this respect my answer to you is no. I will not help you destroy these ponies."

Her body language became hostile. As she spoke the walls of the room shuddered.

"NIGHT SPARK! DO NOT DO THIS! I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOUR REAL FAMILY! WOULD YOU THROW AWAY THE LOVE THAT I OFFER YOU TO PROTECT THOSE WHO HURT YOU!?"

His gazed remained on the wasteland that was Equestria as he replied.

"They may have hurt me. They may have hurt our people. But what good is destroying monsters if you become one in the process. The end result will be the same. Whether it's ponies, changelings, Sombra, Nightmare Moon, or Discord someone or something will always be a monster…and I will be damned before I allow myself to become one. You cannot decide my fate because it will be what I make it. I am sorry that you cannot see the world in another light as I do."

She released a large blast of magic that completely destroyed the roof above them both. Night Spark nearly fell out the window. The queens voice was distorted and layered upon itself. Her eye burned with green energy as she roared. "I CANNOT DECIDE YOUR FATE? IGNORANCE DOES NOT SUIT YOU SON! YOU WISH TO AID THE ENEMY? YOU WISH TO BE THE BANE OF YOUR REAL FAMILY? VERY WELL NIGHT SPARK CONSIDER THIS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE ME AS YOUR MOTHER! AFTER I SEVER OUR BOND THE LINK TO MY MAGIC AND MY ESSENCE WILL BE DESTROYED. YOU WILL BE FORCED TO FEED OFF THE HOPES OF LIVINGS THINGS LIKE THE MONSTER YOU ARE. IF YOU CHOSE TO MAINTAIN THIS HIGH PATH YOU HAVE TAKEN TO PROTECT THESE PONIES AND DO NOT FEED THEN YOU WILL RUN OUT OF MAGIC AND DIE! THIS IS YOU FATE! YOU LIVE A MONSTER OR DIE A STARVING LITTLE PEST!"

She shot a massive green blast at Night Spark. For a moment he felt like his skin was on fire. The world around him crumbled upon itself and became black. Suddenly he heard voices.

"Is this him?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good the Princess wants to see him."

He was awake.

**The Canterlot Throne room (night):**

Twilight was nervous. The girls were expected to arrive in the morning. She had not yet told her friends of the upcoming war. Would they be angry with her for not immediately telling them?

_Probably not…BUT if they are…_

The thousands of different outcomes played out in her head. Everything from Pinkie crying to Fluttershy summoning the forest creatures to destroy her. Her ears hung low in sadness. As she sat there awaiting her friends Luna sensed her anxiousness and knew that she was most likely freaking out on the inside. She placed her hoof gently on Twilights back and spoke.

"Relax Twilight. Your friends are very understanding. If anything they will most likely appreciate that you did not want to ruin their day with such grim news. In fact you friend Spike will more than likely be the receiving end of their frustration for not telling-"

Before Luna could finish her sentence the throne room doors literally exploded as Twilights friends charged through them. Applejack was the first one to speak.

"TWI! SPIKE TOLD US EVERYTHING! JUST POINT US AT 'EM! AIN'T NOPONY GOIN' TOUCH…well…ANYTHIN' IN EQUESTRIA AS LONG AS WE SIX GOT EACH OTHER!"

As Twilight was experiencing shock, joy, and fear Pinkie Pie slammed into Luna like a pink battering ram. Not expecting the Pink menace Luna was trapped in grip stronger than that of a full-grown dragon. Pinkie squealed at the Princess.

"OH LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I CANT WAIT TO THROW YOU A _PINKIE MISSED YOU PARTY! _WE ARE GOING TO HAVE CAKE AND CONFETTI AND STREAMERS AND CAKE AND PRESENTS AND PUNCH AND CAKE AND MUSIC AND CANDY AND MORE CAKE TO WASH THE CANDY DOWN AND THEN-"

Luna's face was becoming a pale blue. Twilight noticed this and used her magic to pry each of Pinkie's limbs off Luna as if they were bent around her like steel. Luna fell to the ground wheezing. She made a mental note to study the source of Pinkies unimaginable strength.

With a raspy voice Luna spoke to the 5 mares that had destroyed her throne room's doors.

"Thank you all for being present. There is much to discuss. Equestria is going to-"

Before she could finish Twilight interrupted her.

"How did you guys get Spike to tell you?"

Rainbow Dash was the first to answer as she flew lazily above the other mares.

"Easy… we sent Rarity in your home for like 15 seconds and boom…"

Rarity observed her perfectly polished hooves and let out a lady like giggle. Twilight face hooved. Spike was in for one heck of a lecture. Luna tried to bring the conversation back to her.

"Anyhow my friends I think its time we discussed the plans for-"

She stopped talking when she felt hooves running through her mane. She tilted her head around to find a weightless Pinkie Pie playing with her hair. Luna sighed and closed her eyes as she spoke again.

"Pinkie Pie…What in my sisters name are you doing?"

Pinkie's eyes were fixed on the flowing night colored mane. She held to handfuls of it. This made Luna very nervous. She worked very hard to keep her mane in perfect condition. Having it ruined was not what made her worry though. The thought of Pinkie ripping her mane off her head with brute strength played through her head. Would she banish Pinkie for such heresy? Perhaps take her mane as well? These ideas and precautions played through her head until Pinkie spoke into her ear with a whisper.

"Luna? Did you know your hair reminds me of sugared blueberries?"

Luna's right eye started to twitch. Just before she could reply to Pinkie's newfound love for her hair a pair of guard ponies walked through the broken rubble that used to be doors. In between them stood a changeling. Luna's eyes narrowed on the prisoner. The guards addressed both Luna and Twilight by bowing. One of them spoke to Luna.

"This is the prisoner from Appaloosa Princess. He surrendered willingly. He had sustained light injuries from that day and has drifted in and out of consciousness."

Luna cared more for her subjects than some prisoner.

"How many survivors guardsman?"

The guard's stern face was now replaced with a sorrowful one. With his head low he replied.

"37 survivors. They have some minor burns and scrapes but will be ok. We searched the town. Most of it was burned or burning when we got there. It was terrible Princess."

Luna felt terrible. The pain the guards held in their eyes was a pain she knew well. She approached the guards and gently spoke to them.

"I would like for both of you to make sure the surviving ponies are taking care of. When that is done please take the remainder of your day to spend time with those you love. That will be all."

They both bowed respectfully and left.

A silence filled the room. In that silence was a mix of many emotions. While Luna was taking a moment to collect her thoughts Twilight was focusing her attention on the prisoner in the room. His mane was a bright electric blue that matched his wings. The color of his coat was a few shades darker than a normal changelings. Twilight continued to visually scan the enemy until Applejacks voice broke the silence.

"A-Appaloosa…is gone?"

As tears flowed down the sides of her face she looked around as if expecting some pony to answer her.

Someone did.

"Yes it is."

Every one of the mares turned to look at the changeling that just spoke. Applejack looked at him. She shot him a teary glare and took a step in his direction. As she stared him down he continued.

"Appaloosa's fate, while tragic; is not going to be something unique. You ponies need to prepare for the-"

The farm pony interrupted him.

"How many of them good folk did ya hurt?"

Before he could answer her he noticed her cutiemark. Three shiny red apples all right next to each other. His reply was not one Applejack liked.

"Are you by chance a member of the Apple Family? I met a pony with a similar cutiemark. He claimed to be a "stallion" of the apple family. He was-"

Night Spark knew he had crossed some line as she charged him and began to flail him with her hooves. The wind was instantly knocked from him. He thought she had to be in the same family as Braeburn. Her strength far exceeded his own even if he shifted into Braeburns form. She screamed as she continued to punch him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BRAEBURN YOU VARMINT? IF ANYTHINGS HAPPENED TO HIM I SWEAR ON ALL THE APPLES IN EQUESTRIA THAT-"

Dark blue magic surrounded Applejack and pulled her off of Night Spark. Luna placed the venting pony on the other side of the throne room with her friends. All the girls except for Twilight surround the crying Applejack and tried to comfort her. Luna look at Twilight and spoke very sternly.

"Twilight I am going to interrogate this changeling myself if that is all right with you. I would take this time to comfort Applejack. If a time presents itself I would recommend explaining to them the war at hand."

Though Twilight had wondered what secrets the changeling held her concern for her friend overpowered that curiosity. She let out a weary sigh, already beginning to feel the pain that comes with war.

"Thanks Luna."

With that she joined her friends.

Luna watched as they did their best to comfort the hurt Applejack. Seeing her subjects endure such hardship was terrible enough for Luna. Seeing her friends feel such pain? She turned and shot a wrathful glare at the changeling. Even before Nightmare Moon, Luna had always been the more terrifying Princess. Her words were harsher and her punishments were more severe. She took a step closer to the changeling and channeled her magic. Almost instantly they were both at the highest tower in Canterlot. The cool breeze caused Night Spark to wince as Applejack's punches ripped open scabbed wounds and made new ones. Luna observed the bloodied changeling for a moment. As he stood up Luna walked to the edge of the balcony. She watched her night sky silently for a moment. Night Spark was the first to speak.

"Despite what every pony here thinks. I am here to help you. If I wasn't then…well 37 more ponies would be dead. I saved their lives. I saved Braeburns life. I killed my own to save your ponies. Then I surrendered."

Luna spoke while continuing to gaze at her stars.

"I love my subjects. They are like my beautiful stars. They brighten my world and fill my heart with warmth. Can you imagine how I feel when I discover that they are being killed? Taken away from me? Your kind is darkening my nights. You are stealing my stars. They can never be replaced. Yet here you are. A monster where he does not belong. You come along with the news that yet another town as fallen and you claim you had nothing to do with it. You claim that you are on my side? This puzzles me. Are you expecting me to shelter you? Treat you like any pony in my lands? Give me one good reason not to rip your wings off and cast you from this tower monster."

Night Spark boldly took a step towards her.

"Fate chose me to be born as a monster. Every direction I turn…every place I go…fate beckons me to give in. Even now fate has given me an ultimatum: live as a monster or die from starvation. I know monsters. I have been on the receiving end of their cruelty my whole life and despite being nothing like them I continue to be on the receiving end of hatred from you and your _stars. _I surrendered hoping that by helping the ponies of Equestria I can change my fate."

Luna still would not look at him.

"So you think that we will simply trust you and allow you to live in this castle?"

For a moment Night Spark felt like he was talking to his sister. Luna's cold tone was beginning to annoy the changeling.

"I am expecting the benefit of the doubt! Most especially from you! You sit there so regally and cast stones when you yourself unleashed more horror on this land than I could ever do. You call me a monster simply for being different. What is it that disgusts every pony? My wings? My body? The teeth? Am I simply cast aside and damned just because I am a changeling? Nightmare Moon gets a second chance yet I get nothing? The orange pony down there thinks I am some evil creature that is trying to destroy her life. Tell me oh wonderful and innocent princess WHAT ETERNAL NIGHT WOULD HAVE DONE TO HER LIFE! Go ahead and rip these wings off and kill me…it probably wouldn't be your first time doing it."

This time Luna looked at him. Her wrathful eyes were gone and now filled with pain. She had expected to break the changeling and gain access to her enemy's plan. Yet she felt as if the was the one being broken. All of what this changeling had told her was true. She was twice a threat to her people. The first time she became Nightmare moon she had caused so much pain and destruction. Worst of all she had tried to kill her own sister. She was a monster. If anypony should give this changeling a second chance Luna knew it should be her. She walked right up to Night Spark and looked him in the eyes as she spoke.

"You have shamed me changeling. I will give you a chance to serve Equestria. However due to the circumstances of our people being at war, I am afraid I am going to have to take precautions. If you truly wish to fight on my behalf I need to be able to completely trust you. I need to see what you know. Allow me to use my magic to see your memories. Only then will I know if you are truly good willed."

Night Spark sighed and lower his head a bit. He thought about the idea of someone knowing his past.

_Does she need to know of my past? None of that concerns her._

He then remembered that Luna is probably assuming he is like any other changeling. She was probably expecting to find information about Chrysalis. While not fond of the idea Night Spark knew it was the only way to change his fate. He looked up at her and slowly nodded. She gave him a small smile as she spoke.

"Good now stay still. This will not hurt you."

He did as she asked. Luna touched her horn to his and it began to glow. Suddenly both their eyes flashed white. For Night Spark it felt as if his mind went blank for a short moment. Luna however had relived every one of Night Spark's memories. She ran away from his family. She watched the destruction of Appaloosa. Braeburn had pummeled her to the ground and she saved his life and helped other ponies. She had killed 13 changelings in horrific ways and saved 37 more ponies. A pony knocked her out. She relived Night Spark's encounter with his mother and her accounting of the beginning of hatred towards changelings. She felt Chrysalis sever the connection with Night Spark. The rest of the memories quickly led up to the point they were at now. Her eye return to normal and she pulled her horn away. She watched Night Spark for a moment in silence then spoke in almost a whisper.

"Night Spark…I am…so sorry."

He didn't know what she was apologizing for. The princess had done little to effect his life.

"Your apology is not needed Princess…you did nothing."

The last part of his sentence seemed to resonate with Luna.

_You did nothing…_

She placed a hoof on him, which made him uneasy. She spoke to him again in a near whisper.

"That is why I am sorry. You have fearlessly chosen the right path despite it being one that means yours demise. I did nothing to help your kind when I had the chance. At that time Celestia and I were still learning on how to properly rule a nation. When things got out of hand. When our people turned on each other? We failed you. It is because of us doing _nothing_ that this hatred has not only remained but also lingered into our hearts as well."

Night Spark looked at the Princess and saw her in a new light. She was genuinely sorry. He grabbed the hoof that she had placed on him and spoke.

"Then let us no longer do _nothing_."


	4. A Heart Warmed Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As always tl;dr

SO I told my self that I would never be able to have a holiday chapter out in time and that I wouldn't bother. I was half right. I started to read other stories and could resist attempting it...other wise...I would have to wait a year (its not the same if you upload holiday stuff ...well not during the holiday season). SO I did. I planned for it to be short and cute and ended up with my longest chapter yet...wtf...Idk what happened. Initially I planned for extra cuteness and humor. When I nearly finished the chapter Night Spark put Pinkie Pie to shame. While I thought it was funny I knew it broke away to much from my intent for his character. So I toned him done several hundred notches. I still have cuteness and humor in here though...wouldn't be all holidayish without it. Don't chapters to be this happy...unless they are in between ones or chapters meant specifically for characters (I can't wait to get to my discord chapter...I think you all are gonna love it).

As always...leave me your comments, feels, favorites, souls, and this time muffins...

P.S. I am also on FimFic ...my name is Night Spark so look me up...that is if you want to...

**A Heart Warmed Night:**

**Luna's Throne Room:**

Luna glared at Celestia. Celestia returned the glare. As the two goddesses fumed at each other Night Spark slowly tried to slip away. Celestia saw his movement from the corner of her eye. She instantly turned her head and beamed a wrathful stare at him as she roared.

"LUNA HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS CREATURE IN OUR HOME!? DID YOU NOT THINK I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO BEEN INFORMED OF THIS?"

Luna countered in her own roar.

"YOU PLACED ME IN CHARGE OF OUR PEOPLES DEFENSE! THIS CHANGELING IS TRYING TO HELP US! DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME FOOL CELESTIA! I AM NOT THE ONE WHO LET THE DAMN CHANGELING QUEEN SLIP INTO THIS VERY CITY. I HAVE SHARED MEMORIES WITH THIS CHANGELING. I HAVE LIVED HIS LIFE! IF HE CAME HERE WITH ANY HIDDEN DESIRE TO HARM OUR PEOPLE I WOULD HAVE PERSONALLY TORN HIS LIMBS FROM THEIR SOCKETS! NOW QUIT BEING A STUBBORN MULE!"

Celestia let out a very audible huff and charged out from the room. The doors slammed shut and shook the walls. Night Spark slowly approached a venting Luna. He had just been witness to two of Equestria's most powerful beings arguing. Even worse they had been arguing about him. He stopped a few feet away in fear of being eaten or worse by Luna. Since she was allowing him to serve the ponies of Equestria Night Spark paid her his respects by bowing. He spoke very softly.

"Princess…I am sorry. I never wanted to cause you or your sister problems."

Luna's stance relaxed and her expression softened. She lifted Night Spark out of his bow with her hoof. She then motioned him to walk with her. As he did she spoke.

"Night Spark you need not apologize. My sister however should be apologizing to both of us. She is being a hypocrite. It is like you told me earlier. Nightmare Moon gets another chance yet you don't? Not while I can help it. Enough of such talk though. Tonight is a night for celebration and joy. It is Hearts warming eve Night Spark. I know this day holds painful memories for you. I plan to help you create new ones. I understand your meeting with the Ponyville girls did not go well."

Night Spark thought about their meeting. After Luna said she would allow him to serve Equestria she recommended attempting to fix the bitterness between him and the girls. When he saw them again they were still comforting Applejack. Before he could open his mouth Rainbow Dash flew him out the door, which Twilight slammed in his face. Luna lightly smacked the back of his head with her wing. He looked up confused.

"It is rude to daydream when talking to a princess…especially the princess of the night. Anyhow I want you to go to the city and enjoy yourself. I recommend trying the food. Also the best warm apple cider can be found at-"

Night Spark interrupted her.

"Pardon me princess…but if I go down there…if they see me…they…. well I am a changeling."

She stopped walking. Night Spark had paid no attention to where they were going. They were standing at the front gate of the castle. She looked down at him. Luna granted him one of her understanding smiles as she spoke.

"Yes you are a changeling. Nothing that you do can change that. Just as nothing I can do can ever get rid me of Nightmare Moon. Look up at my sky."

He did as she asked. It was astonishing. Not a single cloud blocked the sky. Billions of stars shined upon him. The moon was a beautiful crescent that reminded him of Luna's smile. She continued.

"While it was my prison for a thousand years the moon is my favorite object in the sky. It helps to guide us. When stars fall or when other objects from the vastness that is space try to collide with us…the moon is there shielding us. It reflects the suns light ever so slightly to illuminate the night for ponies. Yet despite all the good the moon does. Despite all of its beauty. There is always a much colder and much darker side to the moon. It is always there…it always has been. Ponies know this yet they choose to focus on the good the moon provides. Right now Night Spark ponies only see the cold and dark side to changelings. That is all they know. So go and show them otherwise. You will more than likely receive ridicule and hate. But if even one pony sees the Night Spark I have seen. Then it will be worth it."

Night Spark bowed lowly. The princess believed in him. She had hope.

"Thank you princess…I hope you have a wonderful night."

With that Night Spark left the castle. He began to walk through the elite sections of Canterlot. He admired the beauty of the Hearts warming lights and decorations. Reefs were present on every one of the street lamps. Ornaments adorned the trees. Layers of powdery white snow perfected the scene. It all seemed so perfect to Night Spark until he bumped into a pony. The mare had a very intriguing dress on and spoke in a high-class manner.

"OH stay away from me you filth…honestly I cannot fathom why the princesses allow homeless ponies to wander like mindless zombies. Ugh move peasant!

She rushed past him. Night Spark got up out of the snow and soon realized that many ponies were staring at him. Their looks let him know that they were thinking what the fancy pony was thinking.

_I am not a zombie…_

He sadly walked past the ponies. As he continued to walk to the lower levels of Canterlot he noticed that the ponies were no longer as fancy or uptight. They were laid back and less sophisticated. Some ponies were singing happily drunk in the streets. Night Spark enjoyed the drunken caroling and laid back ponies. He spotted a restaurant. It had a bright neon moon and a featureless pony being shot towards it. The trail the pony left spelt To the MOON! Night Spark pondered the sign and its meaning but soon smelled the food from inside. It smelled delicious. He knew it would not completely fill him up. He was a changeling after all but that still did not mean he couldn't enjoy food…

He entered the diner. The moment he walked in he noticed an empty spot in the corner. He quietly sat down. The waitress came up to him and glanced him over. She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the moon! My name is Sugar Sprinkle. What can I get for you on this Hearts warming eve?"

Night Spark Observed the menu for a good long minute. He almost gave up but then he saw it. Blueberry Zap Apple Pie served with a healthy scoop of vanilla ice cream. It was the last thing he remembered eating with his family. He spoke to the waitress with a bit of excitement. The tone in his voice surpassed him.

"Miss Sprinkle thank you for your kind welcome. I hope all is well for you this evening. The only thing I would like to eat is a Blueberry Zap Apple Pie."

She knew he was a changeling but after a full day of snippy customers and greedy pigs eyeing her flank she didn't care. He was polite.

"Good choice sweetie! Care for anything to drink?"

Night Spark remembered Luna mention some kind of apple cider.

"Forgive me…I have not really celebrated to many Hearts warming eves. A friend of mine told me that ponies typically enjoy a certain kind of cider this evening?"

She smiled at him. If he truly did not know about Hearts Warming cider than he had missed out on life.

"Oh you poor thing. She was probably talking about Hearts Warming Cider. It's a new blend from Sweet Apple Acres. They take some of their famous apple cider and season it with a special blend of holiday spices. When served warm I'd say it could melt the heart of a change-"

The word had already slipped out. She covered her mouth with her hoof. Night Spark lowered his head a little which nearly broke her heart. The last thing Sugar Sprinkle would want is to break the heart of anypony. She sat next to Night Spark and placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry…It's just…. its such a common phrase among ponies…I truly meant no disrespect to you. If you want I can grab you another server and-"

Night Spark shook his head and spoke.  
"That will not be needed Miss Sprinkle. All things considered you have shown me the most kindness this evening. It was an honest mistake. There is no need to worry…however…"

His saddened expression turned to a smug smirk. He shrugged and raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"…If you truly feel as if you need to…oh I don't know…make it up to me…. I suppose an extra scoop of vanilla ice cream…would cheer me up."

Sugar smiled and stood up.

"Not a problem!"

She walked away to the kitchen. Almost immediately after she disappeared the gray Pegasus sat down across Night Spark and stared at him. This caused Night Spark to feel very strange. He noticed her eyes were crossed in a strange pattern. Her blonde bangs were pushed to one side. She spoke up.

"Hi there my name is Ditzy Doo…Most ponies call me Derpy though…so I guess you can call me that too. Muffin?"

The randomness of her sudden appearance threw Night Spark off. He answered, as his mind still comprehended the scene.

"Umm…Hello my name is Night Spark. Do you prefer Derpy or Ditzy?"

She cocked her head to the side in an adorable manner. He noticed she looked puzzled. She answered him.

"I prefer Miss Doo…but I'm way too clumsy for other ponies. They would never refer to me that way…"

She was strange. He thought something was off about her. Then he remembered he was the one with holes all over his body. Her face seemed a bit saddened. Luna's words resonated with him.

_But if even one pony sees the Night Spark I have seen. Then it will be worth it._

With that he spoke up.

"Well I see no reason why I should not refer to you as Miss Doo. That is unless you wish me not too…"

Her eyes light up with joy. This also made him happy as well. She placed her hooves on the table and began to play with a saltshaker as she spoke.

"So who are you? I have never seen you before and I know most ponies."

"My name is Night Spark…I...I am a changeling."  
She looked away from the saltshaker and directly at him. He could see that she visibly gulped. The last comment had made her nervous. She spoke quietly.

"Like…the changelings…that…well you know…"

She motioned what looked like explosions, battles, and dancing with her hooves. He sighed and answered her.

"Yes like the changelings that attacked this city. I however am not on their side. I…I want to help ponies…like you and Miss Sprinkle."

She cocked her head adorably to the side again. This made Night Spark smile. He nudged his head over to Miss Sprinkle's direction. She was standing by the counter giving orders to the chefs. Derpy however thought he was nudging to the table of rough looking stallions. She spoke rather loudly and pointed.

"Which one of them is Miss Sprinkle? None of them look…well sprinkle-ly to me…except for maybe that one! He he. "

The stallions stood up violently and head their way. Night Spark face hooved. He grabbed one of Derpy's hooves with both of his.

"Please Miss Doo…let me do the talking."

She nodded.

The largest stallion looked violently at both of them. He slammed both hooves down on the table and growled at them at he spoke through gritting teeth.

"Which one of you called me sprinkle-ly? Was it the changeling filth? Or the retard?"

Luna warned him this would happen…and he was expecting it…but the stallion crossed the line when ridiculing Miss Doo. Night Spark was not intimidated by this stallion in the least. He leaned closer to him and spoke.

"You will apologize to Miss Doo…"

The Stallions friends chuckled in the background. He laughed out loud with them. "HAHAHA Ya hear that? Miss DOO! What are you her special some-_thing_? HAHAHA Figures the only date she could find was a damn changeling!"

The stallion instantly stopped laughing and spit right on the muffin Derpy had on the table. Her eyes teared up and she dashed out the diner tripping slightly on the rug at the entrance. This caused the stallions to laugh even more. Sugar Sprinkle approached them and placed Night Spark's food down before she began to scold them.

"HOW DARE YOU? ON HEARTS WARMING EVE? YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF PIGS! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS."

With that the large stallion violently grabbed her hoof and pulled her in. He tried to place a hoof around her neck but Night Spark had enough. He darted from his seat and slammed his hoof into the stallion's side. Before he had a chance to react Night Sparks eyes glowed with energy. He was going to teach this fool a lesson he and his friends would never forget. But before he used any of his magic a orange colored pony had violently thrashed the stallions. Night Spark watched as the familiar pony tossed the brutes around with ease. When he was done Braeburn walked up to Night Spark and noticed the bruising on his face. He spoke rather flatly.

"So Applejack got to you huh? Damn girl punches before she thinks. Anyhow consider this payback for what ya' did at Appaloosa. I know I called ya' some names back there…and I'm sorry. You're different. But your damn good in may books. I saw ya how many ponies you saved and I'm grateful. Give Applejack some time to grieve…she lost a lot of good folk…and damn good trees… Nice seein' ya again partner. Stay out of trouble. Last thing I need is you blowin' up my second favorite place."

Night Spark nodded at the pony. Despite receiving a painful beating from his cousin Night Spark was happy that he saved the pony. He turned to Sugar Sprinkle who was a little hesitant to approach him after seeing his eyes surge with electricity. Night Spark calmly walked up to her.

"Miss Sprinkle I apologize about this. Are you all right? It seems trouble follows me wherever I go."

She sighed and sat down.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. These jack holes come in twice a week. Last week they smacked my flanks the week before that they accidentally spilled water on me and this week-"

Night Spark handed her the cider meant for him. She look surprised and took it. He placed a hoof on her.

"If you deal with this trash every week and haven't slipped poison in their food yet then you truly are a remarkable mare. Do me a favor and enjoy dinner for me. Happy Hearts warming eve Miss Sprinkle."

She blushed at his comment and took a sip of cider. He placed a coin Luna had given him in her other hoof. Upon seeing it she nearly spat cider on him. The coin was solid gold and encrusted with jewels. On one side was Luna's cutie mark and on the other was Celestia's. She had never held one in her life…in fact most ponies haven't. The coin was one the princesses self-replenishing coins. When a pony was shopping it would magically give them the exact amount of bits they needed to buy whatever they wanted. She looked up in awe as she watched him leave the diner. She enjoyed a delicious pie while kicking the unconscious stallions next to her table. It was the best Hearts Warming eve she ever had.

Night Spark left with a mixture of emotions. He was happy to see Braeburn safe and was intrigued by Miss Sprinkle. She did not have the regal beauty of Equestria's princesses but…she was a beautiful pony still. He thought himself a fool for think such things. She was a pony. He was a changeling. That could never change.

_Oh the bucking irony…_

As he walked down the streets thinking about his evening ponies continued to treat him disrespectfully. The younger ponies would throw snowballs at him at call him names. The guards shot him vile looks and nothing more as Luna would have their hides. Other ponies would push him or threaten him. Luna had warned him of this. He thought about her for a bit. Was this what she went through when she came back? The idea of her subjects treating her in such a way angered him. The more he thought about it the more bitterness he felt towards ponies and the more respect he felt towards Luna. He decided he would buy her a gift.

_What do I get a princess who already has everything?_

The question plagued his mind as he entered the Lower market district of Canterlot. The market was full of vendors and stores. Night Spark observed each store. Being a changeling did not stop the vendors from attempting to shove things in his face. Bits were all that concerned these ponies.

"FRESH WALNUTS!"

"MUFFIN'S?"

"WANT A WATCH?"

"MUFFIN'S?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A STALLION IN NEED OF A BIGGER-"

"MUFFIN'S?"

"SWORDS! THE BEST CRAFTSMANSHIP IN LOWER CANTERLOT!

"MUFFIN'S?"

All of the sales pitches were drilling his head. Night Spark had no idea what had happened. One moment he was walking through the market and the next sales ponies are hounding him. He needed to get away. The ponies continued to shout at him. Each shout peeled away at his mind. They were making him angry. What some of these ponies were selling was criminal.

"CELESTIA DOIN' THA DIRTY! DATS RIGHT PONIES I GOT REAL GOOD SHOTS! ALL OF DEM ARE THE REAL DEAL."

"MUFFIN'S?"

"LUNA'S HAIR! I HAVE A PIECE OF LUNA'S HAIR STRAIGHT FROM HER FLANK!"

"MUFFIN'S?"

"CHANGELING JUICE! GIVE IT TO YA WIFE AND SHE FINALLY HAS THA FLANKS YOU WANT! GET DAT FLANK FOR 30 BITS!"

CHANGELING JUICE? AS IN JUICED CHANGLINGS? I have never been so- THESE PONIES ARE MONSTERS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS HARASSMENT FOR MUCH-

"MUFFIN'S?"

Night Spark snapped. He violently turned to the direction the voice came from and smacked the bag of muffins out of the pony's hooves. The muffins fell to the floor. Night Spark's eyes were glowing as he spoke with a roaring voice.

"I DO NOT WISH TO EAT YOUR BUCKING MUFFINS YOU VILE-"

_Miss Doo? Oh buck me…_

Derpy burst into tears and flew away. She knocked into a vendors cart and it toppled over. The vendor came around the corner and scream about his cabbages…

Night Spark closed his eyes and lowered his head. He felt worse than he ever had before. The glimpse of Derpy's muffins on the floor pained him. She had not deserved his anger whatsoever. She along with Miss Sprinkle were the only ponies who showed him the benefit of the doubt…without reading his mind.

_Curse you Night Spark…_

He picked up one of her muffins and smelled it. It didn't give off any aroma. As he observed it the vendors around him were glaring with anger. One of them spoke up.

"Bucking changeling…you scream at the poor mare then eat the food she was offering you off the floor…you're disgusting.

Night Spark blasted him through his stand with a burst of magic and glared down on him. He spat in the pony's direction and spoke.

"This coming from the filth that defiles Princess Luna's honor. You are lucky I don't do something truly disgusting like destroying you and then taking you place. I would love to meet the mare in your life…"

The pony stared back in fear with wide eyes.

_That's right pig._

Night Spark then took a bite from Derpy's muffin. The moment the muffin touched his tongue Night Spark's eyes grew wide. He stood motionless for what felt like an eternity. He chewed slowly and quivered at the taste of the muffin. He swallowed the bite and it was as if Sonic rain booms were happening all over his head. Tears of joy and regret began to form in his eyes. That muffin was the most amazing thing that had happened to Night Spark…ever.

_Miss Doo…what have I done?_

He than began to mumble to himself as the vendor ponies observed in fear.

"I will find her…"

Night Spark's wings flapped violently

"I HAVE to find her…"

He shot off in to the sky with a loud crack. He maintained a good height over Canterlot and began to scan the city.

_Miss Doo I am sorry…so sorry…_

Different apologies played out through his head while he was scanning. If he couldn't gain her forgiveness he would forever think of himself as a monster. He glanced around the market and the upper districts. It was no use. He wasn't going to find her searching from the sky. With that he dive bombed and green magic formed around him. It was a signature changeling move reserved for invading the enemy. Night Spark however did not care how his actions or appearance affected ponies. All he wanted…was Derpy's forgiveness. When he impacted with the street he caused a small crater to form. Night Spark rose from the crater as ponies that witnessed this ran in fear. A voice shot out through the crowd.

"Just what do you think you are DOING?!"

Twilight Sparkle and the other five from Ponyville were staring at him. Night Spark nervously shifted his eyes between all of them. He stared at them. Sweat began to form on his brow. He noticed the look Applejack was giving him. It was not pleasant to say the least.

_Maybe they can assist me._

His mind was contemplating his next move. If he didn't approach them in the right way they would never assist him…or even worse…Applejack would decide to pummel him again.

Night Spark slowly approached the girls. This caused them to take an aggressive stance. Applejack seemed to be quivering in anger. One wrong move and she would more than likely attempt to fuse his skull with the ground beneath them. He stopped right in front of a scowling Twilight and bowed slowly. He spoke slowly and delicately.

"Princess Twilight I wish to apologize to you and your friends. After the atrocities committed upon Appaloosa I should have been more sensitive to your feelings. I only wanted to warn you about the plans of my people. Miss Applejack I especially wanted to-"

Applejack interrupted him with a cold glare.

"Save it ya' monster…you may have convinced Luna…but don't you dare think that I'll be friendly toward you. Ya say you meant no harm but ya still let your buddies tear Appaloosa to bits. Watchin' them suffer and doin' nothin' about it is worse than killing them yourself."

She then looked at her friends and spoke.

"If y'all want to listen too this thing's lies you can stay here…but I plan to enjoy my evenin'."

She walked off and headed for a restaurant. The girls remained quiet. Their silence hurt Night Spark.

_And these are the ponies Luna suggested I get to know?! _

He then gave them all a bitter look and sighed. They weren't going to help him. Not while their friend thought of him as a monster. He took a few steps back and turned around. He spoke without facing them. The tone he spoke with was a sad one.

"…Sorry to disturb you…"

The girls watched as he walked away from them. He felt worthless. Almost every pony had treated him like a monster, a pile of trash, or both. One of the only ponies that didn't had received horrible treatment from him. He kicked the cobblestone road underneath him as he walk. He thought about Derpy crying in some corner hidden in the city. The poor pony had probably received similar treatment on a daily basis. While Night Spark had noticed her clumsy ways he saw them only after he noticed her kind heart. It didn't matter now though. She was hiding from him like a foal hides from an imaginary monster.

_…Except I am real…._

Suddenly a strong gust of wind had blown against him. A cyan pony seemed to be carelessly floating next to him. Night Spark met her eyes. He was going to speak but gave up on doing so. It didn't matter what he said she was loyal to her friend Applejack. Rainbow Dash observed the changeling at what he felt was a rather uncomfortably close distance. She spoke in a relaxed tone.

"Soooo what's up? Why are you moping around like a little filly?"

"Pegasus. Mare. Gray. Yellow. Muffins…"

Rainbows jaw dropped and then she started laughing.

"You're looking for Derpy!? HAHAHAH Please don't tell me you and her…"

Night Spark closed the distance between them as he walked. His face was nearly touching hers as he snarled.

"She. Prefers. Miss. Doo."

Rainbow met his death glare for less than five seconds before bursting into laughter again.

"OH MY GOSH MISS DOO! HAHAHA THIS IS PERFECT!"

With that Night Spark flew away. He would not be ridiculed. Had Rainbow Dash been any other pony he would have incinerated her. Suddenly he felt a blast of wind next to him. The cyan pony was flying right next to him. She carried a smug look. That look that Night Fire gave him when she was teasing him. He tried to fly faster but it was no use. The cyan mare outclassed him…at least when he wasn't using magic. She began to talk through closed eyes.

"Look Sparky…"

_Sparky? SPARKY!?_

"It's cool if you like Derps. I mean as long as you two are happy who am I too-"

Night Spark touched her arm then shifted into her form. The moment he gained her wings her felt incredibly powerful. He shot her a warning glare then burst forward. The burst of speed caused Rainbow to roll in the air. When she saw that he copied her body she growled. She shot after him and slammed into him mid air. She screamed as they were both falling.

"You may have my devilish good looks…and my powerfully awesome wings…but you sure as Celestia cant use them like I can! NO ONE COPIES RAINBOW DASH!"

She increased her speed and slammed into his gut. This caused him to lose focus and switch back to his normal form. Rainbow stopped following him and watched him fall. He slammed into a pool that seemed to belong to one of Canterlot's elite. The resulting splash made ponies scream and flee for their lives. Night Spark had remained underneath water. Rainbow's jab to his gut and the impact of hitting the water left him with no air. He began to choke and violently flapped his wings. He tried to fly out of the pool but was coughing and inhaling more water. The result was his body jerking violently as his vision blurred. A pair of hooves grabbed him and pulled him out of the water. She watched him cough for a minute before saying something.

"So what's your story?! You're just some random changeling who wants to help us?! You think it's cool to copy us? I don't get it. I'm not as stubborn as Applejack but I still can't say that I trust you."

After a few more moments of coughing Night Spark looked at her with pleading eyes. He sighed.

"Miss Dash…I…I do want to help…"

He pushed himself up slowly.

"Despite what you or your friends may think…but right now I need to find Miss Doo. I took out my anger on her and caused her great sadness. I have to make amends…because right now I feel like a monster. I treated her how…how other ponies treat me… That is the last thing I would wish for her."

He scratched his hoof against the ground and nervously continued.

"Also…S-She makes amazing muffins…and I will beg her not only for forgiveness…but…for muffins…"

Rainbow Dash slowly smiled. She looked the changeling over one more time as if giving him one last mental judgment then nodded towards the sky right above them. Night Spark looked up and saw a tiny lonely cloud. Rainbow spoke quietly.

"Derpy brings that cloud with her wherever she goes. She deals with…bullying and cruel ponies almost everyday. I'll be honest…some days I have been that bully. Not intentionally or anything…but I guess I'm just a little to blunt for my own good. Anyhow one day I saw her fly to that cloud and just cry for hours. I felt terrible and tried to apologize. She just flew away. She's a good pony…just a bit of a klutz though. Good Luck. I know AJ won't warm up to ya just yet…but if you truly meant what you said…if you really care about Derp-"

She stopped herself at the sudden scowl Night Spark gave her then continued.

"_Miss Doo's _feelings. Then you're a decent pony...er…changeling in my books. Keep it up Sparky."

She flew away. He felt much better knowing that at least one of the six knew he was trying. Night Spark looked up at the sad lonely cloud and slowly flew up to it. It was there he saw her crying. The gentle sobs and motions she made caused Night Spark's chest to tighten. He slowly approached the cloud. As he stopped flying he expected to land on the cloud but instead he fell straight through. He shifted his legs to match Rainbows. He then changed their color to match the rest of his body. When he tried again he successfully landed on the cloud. He spoke very softly.

"…Miss Doo?"

Derpy gasped and turned around. She gazed at him with big tear filled eyes. A hurt expression covered her face. The gray Pegasus took a few steps back in fear before realizing she was almost completely off her cloud. Night Spark hated seeing some pony like her cringe at his sight. To make her more comfortable he stepped back until he barely stood on the cloud. She spoke with out looking at him.

"Just leave me alone…please…just…"

Night Spark lowered his and replied to her.

"Miss Doo please forgive me. I did not realize it was you. Had I known I would have never treated you so terribly. The other ponies got to me. With their sale pitches and dishonorable products. They caused me to become so angry I lashed out…and to one of the kindest ponies I have ever met…"

He edged towards her very slowly as he spoke.

"I treated you how most ponies treat me. You are not vile and if it means anything…I did eat one of your muffins…"

Suddenly Derpy looked at him. He met her gaze and could see her eyes were red from crying. This only added to his immense guilt. She rubbed one eye with her hoof then sniffled. Her facial expression told him that she expected him too continue. He took another slow step towards her making sure to watch her carefully. If she was not comfortable he would stop immediately and step back. He continued to speak.

"May I just say that it tasted like nothing I have ever had the delight of eating. While eating it I felt as if…all my problems had washed away and for the briefest of moments I was happy…happier than I have been in quite some time. Then I remembered my monstrous actions. Miss Doo I beg of you to give me a chance. Let me remedy my actions. What ever you wish me to do I will do it. Just…please do not think of me as a monster."

He waited for her to reply. The gray Pegasus sniffled for quite a long time. Whether she was truly recovering from his earlier harassment or simply guilt tripping him he knew he deserved the torture of observing her. The longer he watched her the stronger his guilt became. The silence was broken with a quiet demand from her.

"…Sit…next to me."

Night Spark did as she asked. They both sat in silence at the edge of her small cloud. He looked down at the city. It light up the night with its wondrous holiday lights and decorations. However none of them would provide him with joy if Derpy didn't forgive him. She turned toward him with a sad confused look and spoke.

"You're really sorry?"

Night Spark nodded slowly. She continued quietly.

"You know…you're not the first…to well… yell at me. I-I get yelled at everyday. _Stupid Derpy. Klutz…retard_…"

That last word reminded him of the stallion at the diner. Night Spark grinded his teeth at the thought of that foul pony. He turned to look at Derpy as she suddenly stopped talking. Fresh tears were streaming down her face. Night Spark thought about what Rainbow Dash had told him. This pony was more than likely bullied or yelled at nearly everyday. He placed a hoof on her shoulder. Her immediate reaction was fear. Night Spark thought about removing his arm but instead he turned her towards him and spoke while looking her straight in the eyes.

"Miss Doo…you are not stupid. You are not a klutz and you are certainly not a retard. You are a gentle and kind mare who has shown a changeling like me more kindness and courtesy than my own family. If Equestria had more ponies like you it would be a better place. Never doubt yourself and your worth. If you'll grace me once more with your kindness and forgive my prior transgressions I will be eternally in your debt."

She bit her lower lip and suddenly pulled him into a hug. This completely surprised Night Spark. He could not remember the last time he had received a hug. It brought small tears to his eyes. They held each other for a short time until Derpy pulled away.

"I forgive you…"

Night Spark smiled at her. She did the same then spoke again.

"So you said…well…that you'd do anything for me?"

Night Spark watched her eyes glisten upon asking the question. He confidently answered her.

"Anything you wish Miss Doo."

She smiled.

* * *

"I look absolutely ridiculous"

"You said anything right? Now come on…"

Derpy pushed Night Spark through the door. He sighed. Upon entering he saw the little filly. She looked very similar to Derpy except her mane was a light purple color. She was also a unicorn. Before Night Spark Could say anything the little filly slammed into him. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SANTA HOOVES! OH MY GOSH!"

Derpy giggled and spoke.

"Santa Hooves this is my little sister! Her Name is Dinky Doo. Dinky IT'S SANTA!"

With that both sisters tackled Night Spark. As he fell into a chair Dinky conveniently landed in his lap. The filly started listing a wide variety of gifts that she wanted. Night Spark remained silent until Derpy whispered in his ear.

"…Say it…come on say it…"

He pleaded with her but Derpy dismissed his sad attempt at puppy eyes. He sighed then took in a deep breath.

_Happy Heart Warming eve Miss Doo…_

Night Spark puffed out his chest and bellowed with laughter.

"HO HO HO LITTLE ONE! HAPPY HEARTS WARMING EVE TO YOU AND YOUR SISTER! Now do not fret as I have none of the gifts you have requested…"

He saw Dinky's face drop. He smiled.

"The only gift I have for you is…"

Night Spark had nothing to give the filly…He had given what small currency he had to Miss Sprinkle. He thought hard for a moment before words just slipped out.

"uh…a tea party? YES A TEA PARTY WITH THE PRINCESS!"

Dinky's eyes lit up as Derpy's jaw dropped. Derpy then scowled and grabbed Night Sparks arm. The gray Pegasus dragged him out of her home. She addressed her sister upon leaving.

"Uh stay here Dinky…Santa Hooves has to go visit the other good ponies."

Once out side Derpy closed the door behind them both then proceed to glare at Night Spark. He shifted out of the fluffy red form he had taken and returned to his normal appearance. He looked at her questioningly. She pointed at her home and harshly spoke.

"What was that!? A tea party? With the Princess?! Don't lie to my sister Night Spark!"

He threw his hooves up defensively as he replied.

"No Miss Doo I would never lie to you. I keep my word. A tea party may have been the result of my internal conflict of not having a gift. I swear to you that I will personally drag one of the princesses to meet with Dinky…and should they resist?"

Night Spark swallowed. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. When he felt safe he sighed and shifted forms. He body grew significantly in height and became more slender. Derpy look at him with wide eyes. His face held a dry expression. He hated transforming in front of others. When he continued speaking it was in a tone as dry as his expression. However it was not his voice. It was the voice of Princess Luna.

"…Then I…I will be Dinky's Princess…"

Derpy stared at him with her big crossed eyes. After computing what had just happened she burst into a fit of adorable giggles. Night Spark immediately shifted back to his form and his ears drooped in embarrassment. She ran up to him and gave him a hug as she whispered in his ears.

"Night Spark?"

"Yes Miss Doo?"

He noticed a smile formed on his face. He felt happy hugging a pony as nice as her. Though he would never admit it to others. She continued in a much softer whisper.

"…You'd make an awesome princess…"

His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as his smile faded into a grumpy scowl. Derpy saw this as she pulled away from the hug and giggled some more. He gave her a glare. It wasn't angry but it certainly told her he was agitated. This made her giggle even more.

"You said you would do anything for me…I guess you really meant it huh?"

She giggled as his head lowered in even more embarrassment. She saw this and told him to wait out side. He watched her disappear. When she returned she did so with Dinky under her wing. Dinky was holding a little basket that was covered by a small cloth. She shyly placed it before Night Spark and spoke.

"You're not Santa Hooves…so I don't know why my sis wants to give you these but…here. Happy Hearts Warming Eve Mr. Night Shark."

She ran back inside and closed the door. Night Spark smiled at her mispronunciation of his name.

_Night Shark…Ha…. I like it..._

Derpy rubbed her front hoof with the other one in a shy manner. She bit her lower lip before speaking.

"I-We thought…maybe you'd…want…some muffins…"

Night Sparks's eyes widened slightly. He looked down to observe the precious basket at his hooves. He slowly removed part of the cloth and saw the side of a muffin. Upon seeing it he fiercely grabbed it and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Bliss was the only word that came to his mind…well muffins too. Derpy smiled.

"You really do like them?"

He gave her a look that somehow literally seemed to say: _Are you bucking kidding me?_  
He waited until he had the strength to swallow the muffin before he spoke.

"Miss Doo…I do not know why you are not famous…for the taste of these muffins alone you should be a princess. They are holy creations of the upmost importance to me. If I had the opportunity to choose between saving a crumb of one of these or saving those foolish scum that we met at the diner…"

A hoof silenced him. She happily spoke.

"Ok I get it you love them! In that case…stop by my place on the weekends and I'll get you a fresh batch! Whoa-"

This time he pulled her in tightly for a hug.

_A friend…and muffins?_

"Thank you once more for your kindness Miss Doo. As much as I wish I could stay…I know of two ponies that are in need of these holy creations. I look forward to meeting you and Little Miss Doo on the weekends. Have a wonderful evening."

As he began to fly away Derpy grew a sly smile. She may have been one of the nicer ponies…but there was no way she could resist. She called out.

"Good evening to you to _Princess!_"

Her purposefully loud tone caused Night Spark to strongly shift his flying pattern.

_I am never going to hear the end of that…._

**Canterlot Throne room:**

Night Spark was allowed past the guards and just barely at that. He understood he looked like the enemy but the way some of them _accidentally_ knocked into him. It was only because of his respect for Luna that he did not electrocute them. It also might have to do with his limited magic supply. His hoovesteps sounded out through the large room. It was similar to Luna's throne room however it featured brighter colored walls. He stopped a few meters away from the throne. No one was visible in the darkness but Night Spark could feel a presence. After a moment a stern voice shot out.

"What have you come here for changeling?"

Celestia's words carried enough power that they could have broken the minds and wills of simple ponies. However Night Spark had a purpose. Before speaking he bowed respectfully and pushed the basket forward.

"Princess. I know you…disapprove of my presence. I represent the very monsters that kill your subjects. You have no reason to think of me as anything other than…a monster. For what it may be worth I am trying to do what we changelings are supposedly the best at…I am trying to change. There was once a time in my life where I was your loyal subject. Where I woke up and next to my bed was a picture of you that I could pray to in my times of need. However that life was ruined by my…mother. I am not sure if Princess Luna has already shared with you…the things she has learned. If not then I would be more than happy to-"

Celestia cut him off sharply.

"What is it that you want from me changeling?"

The way she spoke hurt him.

_Changeling…._

It's what he was yet when she said it with that tone it stung him. He inched closer a pushed the basket forward just a little more. He stared at the holes on his body. They were constant reminders of what he was. Some ponies looked past them.

_Maybe Celestia cannot…_

He sighed and bowed once more.

"…Nothing Princess…nothing…Happy Hearts Warming Eve…"

He showed him self out. The doors slammed behind him. He walked down the long hall until he saw a balcony. The cool night air beckoned him. He sat down and gazed out. The city lights and stars formed a beautiful picture in front of him. Despite Celestia's anger and the other unfortunate events Night Sparks evening had been spectacular. He gained the trust of two kind ponies. As he thought about them a soft breeze had blown past him. Suddenly a small green plant appeared before him covered in dark blue magic. Night Spark tilted his head to the side in confusion. He took a few steps back and Luna had landed right before him. She smiled and her horns glow became bright. Night Spark was shocked as he was lifted in the air and surrounded by her magical aura. She pulled him closer and continued to smile deviously. He looked at her with confusion.

"umm… Princess Lu-"

Luna kissed him. Night Spark's cheeks flushed red. His mind could not process what was happening to him. A wave of emotions flowed over him. His internal reflexes were exploding. The changeling began to shift forms rapidly. In less than ten seconds he had become thirty different ponies ranging from Braeburn to Miss Sprinkle and even Luna. Upon seeing this Luna released him and burst into a strong laughter. She could hardly control herself and let her royal tone out which shook the balcony the stood on. Night Spark was quivering in…well everything. She placed a hoof on him and spoke.

"Do not worry Night Spark. The mistletoe is a tradition for this day. Whenever two ponies meet under one they are supposed to kiss one another. I must say that kissing changelings always made me happy."

Night Spark wondered.

_Did she ever love a changeling?_

Luna looked at him and somehow knew what he was thinking.

"I have been romantically involved with more than just ponies Night Spark…you have to…how do ponies put it now…_mix things up a bit _at my age. Ponies, Changleings, Spirits, Grif… Anyhow your reaction was positively the most precious thing I have witnessed in some time. There is no need to be nervous. Besides I cannot compete with the lovely mares already in your life. So who will win your heart? _Miss Doo or Miss Sprinkle_?"

Night Spark scowled and was about to protest but he could feel the severe blush on his face. He smiled shyly and replied to her while scratching the back of his head.

"Princess they are…only, well friends. Miss Sprinkle is a kind and beautiful mare that treated me with nothing but respect. Unfortunately she has a…_pest_ problem although I think Braeburn and I may have solved it. I seemed to have made her night a little easier."

Luna shot him a slightly annoyed look then grumbled under her breath.

"Of course you made her evening wonderful…especially after you gave her a coin of unlimited value…"

Night Spark seemed to not hear her and continued.

"Miss Doo is a kind and beautiful mare as well. She seems to have the same predicament as me…I would say maybe worse. Ponies ridicule her everyday. They call her names and hurt her. For what? Her eyes? Because she occasionally has balance issues? This is what frustrates me about your subjects Princess. There are so many that…that…THAT I JUST WANT TO DESTROY! Then there are those like Miss Doo and Miss Sprinkle…who I would do anything for. Your people are strange…also you may need to attend a tea party…. wait…were you watching me?"

Luna was smiling still. She walked to the balcony edge and looked at Canterlot as she spoke.

"I find it ironic that you feel that way of my subjects when they are like you. Most changelings make me feel urges I have not felt since I was Nightmare Moon. They make me want to rip them apart and thrust my horn through them like a blade. Sometimes I dream of sending your mother to the sun so that I may watch her burn and-"

She turned her head and noticed Night Spark's wide eyes then giggled apologetically.

"Then there are changelings like you…who I am happy to know and have as a subject. Do not worry about _L__ittle Miss Doo_. I thoroughly enjoy a good tea party. I shall make the time to meet her. Unless of course…"

Luna bowed ever so slightly as she smiled.

"…_Princess Night Shark _wishes to share tea with her."

Night Spark facehoofed as Luna laughed again.

_Buck it all._

He sighed and held a muffin up. While he gave the basket to Celestia he saved one for Luna. When her laughter slowed she noticed the muffin in his hoof and raised an eyebrow. He smiled.

"Happy Hearts Warming Eve Princess. I promise you this muffin will be the best gift you have received today. It is a damn near holy pastry that deserves its own throne in this palace."

She gave him a look that somehow clearly said: _What the buck Night Spark?_ She grabbed the muffin with her magic and spoke as she took the most princess like bite Night Spark had seen.

"I still cannot understand how you can enjoy a pastry so much that-"

Her eyes widened. The taste shocked her to her core. She looked at the Muffin then at Night Spark.

"There is no time for rest Night Spark…We will visit Miss Doo and Little Miss Doo…We WILL visit them tonight…and they WILL make me…us…more muffins. Little Miss Doo shall have her tea party sooner than she thinks."


	5. The Unchangeable

**The Unchangeable:**

**Highest tower in Canterlot:**

Luna observed her moon fading away in the distance. As it continued it's decent into the horizon she felt a small sadness. It was nothing heartbreaking. This sadness was similar to the sadness a mother feels when watching their children go to school. Luna was proud of her moon and did not enjoy watching it disappear. She released a long drawn out sigh and relaxed her posture. The heat of the sun slowly began to warm her back. The small rays of light were slowly growing. Celestia silently moved closer to her. She wrapped Luna under her wing and spoke.

"Luna…I am sorry. My irritation with this war has caused me to treat you like a child and ignore your expertise in this subject. You have always been the better strategist, general, and overall warhorse. I…I still cannot say that I trust this _Night Spark…_He is not only a changeling but also one of…_her _children. To have something made from her essence so close…"

Celestia paused as she furrowed her brow. Luna leaned against her sister and gently nuzzled her. She spoke softly yet with some irritation.

"Tia I forgive you. I know the stress this war causes. Do you remember when Discord originally tried to take over?"

Luna's eyes glared out into the sky with absolute wrath.

"If you had not been there to calm me I would have made that oaf eternally burn in the hottest fires of your sun. For that matter I still may if he continues to disrespect me."

Celestia smiled. Even when not under the influence of Nightmare Moon Luna was a hot headed pony. Celestia wondered why fate did not make her the mare of the fiery sun. Luna continued.

"While I may be the mare with a mind for war…I have always looked to you for calm level headed advice. I worry for you…this war it…it is causing great conflict in you. I see it every day. Please sister… do not let your inner thoughts have control over you as I did once…we both know how that ended up."

Luna paused and left her sisters warm embrace. She looked at Celestia and bit her lip. She did not want to cause another fight especially after such a warm moment. Celestia noticed Luna's face. It was a face Luna had always put on when debating to tell her something. She rolled her eyes at Luna and sighed.

"For goodness sake say what you want to say before you faint."

Luna took in a deep breath and let loose.

"Tia how many letters did Twilight send you when she was your student? Hundreds? Knowing her, thousands? I have read some of those scrolls. She completed the task given to her quite well. Friendship was studied in almost every possible way by that mare. She discovered nearly every aspect of how bonds between friends are formed and tested. Now I know that you read those letters as well. Perhaps…"

She paused and struggled to let the words come out. Luna knew she had to say it.

"Perhaps you should read them once more as I feel that you may have forgotten some of those lessons. You and Twilight…and for that matter her friends too. I understand there is a war at the moment. I KNOW what Chrysalis has and continues to do. Though the way you all treat Night Spark…"

Her lips were quivering. Luna was angry now. Crying was not something she enjoyed. She had rarely cried in her life. When she cried she remembered her feelings right before Nightmare Moon. Crying reminded her of the insane jealousy she had of Celestia. The hatred she had for ponies. It reminded her that she was once a monster. She continued in a calm tone that betrayed the tears falling down her face…

"You treat him how ponies treated Nightmare moon. All of you. You look at him with disdain. As if his very presence stains our land. That look is worse than a thousand blades piercing your skin. It is the same look the guard ponies gave me as they watched you banish me to the moon. It breaks you Tia. Do you know that? I can take hateful words. I can take one thousand years in my own cold dismal prison. That look? That damned look? The same one that Applejack gives to him every time they meet? I only pray that you would send me to the moon for another thousand years before giving me that look. I simply cannot comprehend it. You simply forgive me. The ponies of this land forgive me. You all look past the mare that would have destroyed her sister and all warmth in the world. Tis nothing you say. It is in the past. Yet a changeling who has done NOTHING to harm ponies? DAMN HIM! Did you know he loved you Tia? He still does. When I was still the banished myth and you were the only goddess he prayed TO YOU! HE PRAYED FOR YOU! Then that vile wretch who dares to call herself a queen forced him to change right before his family's eyes. You can only imagine their reaction. It was fear. It was disgust. It was everything that every pony felt when they saw me. The youngest in their family was nothing more than a monster in their eyes. He ran away and Chrysalis picked him up. She worked his mind like the vile and twisted scum that she is. Despite everything…he chose a new fate for himself. His decision to give us aid comes at a great cost to himself."

Celestia felt terrible seeing Luna like this. She knew deep down that she was ignoring the lessons of friendship. It made her feel guilty yet at the same time…she felt justified. The Changelings had crossed the point of no return in Celestia's head. They were the enemy and after Appaloosa Celestia swore to herself that they would face her wrath. Without thinking she rolled her eyes at Luna's last sentence. Luna's face flared with hurt and anger. She continued.

"HE IS DYING TIA! HE CHOSE DEATH BECAUSE DEATH WOULD GRANT HIM THE ONE THING HE IRONICALLY HAS HAD TROUBLE DOING! HE WANTS TO CHANGE! But how can anypony change if no one gives him the benefit of the doubt? All we ponies can do is spit in the face of _something _that is trying to help us. I am disgusted of you, Twilight, and all the damn ponies in this city. You may see him as a monster but I want you to remember who is responsible for all of this…you and I sister. Remember our fear thousands of years ago. Remember what our hesitation to act reaped? We sat like helpless foals as ponies turned on changelings. At first they give them that damned look. Then it was war. No it was GENOCIDE! Perhaps I can possibly see how Twilight and her friends are unwilling to give him a chance but you? You should be begging to assist him to make up for our colossal failure. It is a sad day when the sun has a preference on what to grace with its light."

Celestia was about to reply but Luna had teleported away. She sighed and lowered her head. She remained there for nearly an hour before a guard had found her. He bowed and spoke.

"Princess I apologize. I do not wish to disturb you but Princess Luna wished for me to inform you that Discord has scouted small regiments of changelings approaching Manehattan. She also wanted me to inform you that she has sent the entire 501st division of her soldiers to Fillydelphia. She said that she was informed by a source that the city would be attacked soon."

Celestia nodded at the soldier. He seemed to understand that she was not feeling well and bowed as he left her. She knew Luna's _source _was Night Spark. She thought about Luna's actions. The 501st was her private division of soldiers she trained herself. That was the most lethal group of troops Equestria had. She must have had complete faith in Night Spark. Celestia knew Luna would not send her troops unless she truly believed they were needed. She sighed and flew from the tower. She would muster her own troops and head towards Manehattan. The changelings that dared to attack that city would suffer when she got there. But that was the least of her problems. Celestia could only think about her sister and one changeling.

**Luna's Throne room:**

Luna hovered over her plans. Somehow detailing intricate war strategy calmed her nerves. She enjoyed playing out all possible scenarios. Her personal legion of ponies were trained so well that she had no doubt they could execute any plan she thought of. The maps of Fillydelphia were marked up by her magic. Luckily the city was full of large buildings. This would help against any attempt for changelings to swarm or flank them. She knew that the changelings were powerful when they had numbers. However in close quarters… Luna let herself smirk. Her soldiers fought with such ferocity and they did so for her. She clearly remembered the faces of Celestia's troops when sparring with her own.

_Priceless._

The sound of the doors opening interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Twilight and her friends. They all approached her and stood near her plans. Their faces clearly expressed that they could not comprehend Luna's plans. She addressed them all.

"My friends we have wasted too much time. Today I shall discuss with you my plans for this war. Let me begin by informing you that I have sent my best troops to Fillydelphia. I have been informed that they are the next location to be hit by the changelings. Celestia is on her way to Manehattan. Discord has spotted a sizable amount of changelings approaching there as well. My next goal is to give Canterlot a formidable defense. This is where you all come in."

They all returned eager yet confused faces to Luna. Twilight's words expressed what they were all thinking.

"Luna how much help can we even provide to the Equestrian military? We no longer carry the elements of harmony and while we can certainly handle ourselves in a fight I hardly think we are qualified to being giving advice to soldiers."

Luna smiled at them with a twinkle in her eye. She stepped forward and wrapped Fluttershy in her wing. Fluttershy was shocked at first but then smiled at Luna's embrace. She spoke to all of them.

"Can you all imagine if our troops fought with the same ferocity that Fluttershy keeps buried inside? You yourselves were witness to her courage when facing a dragon that could have easily crushed her."

Luna walked over to Pinkie Pie and placed a hoof around her.

"Imagine if my troops had the agility of Pinkie Pie. Some view it as a laughable matter but I have seen your reports on _Pinkie Sense _Twilight. If my soldiers could have even a fraction of that sense… imagine the results."

Luna then grabbed Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Each was under one of her wings.

"If Equestrian troops had the sheer strength of Applejack and the speed of Rainbow Dash do you think any force in Equestria could stop them?"

She teleported next to Rarity and wrapped a hoof around her. She held her other hoof in the air as if drawing her plans before them.

"Rarity. With your skills you could redesign the entire Equestrian military's armor. Take out the weak spots while still allowing flexibility and breathability. Then make it look terrifying and intimidating."

Rarity's eyes glowed.

Luna then moved over to Twilight and pointed to her horn.

"If the Unicorn soldiers could cast spells even half as well as you can Twilight…think of the results? An already powerful force bolstered by skilled and powerful magic."

She released Twilight and returned to her plans and maps much calmer. After a brief silence she turned her head to the girls and spoke.

"You may no longer carry the elements. However the skills you mares naturally possess can be utilized to our advantage. This is why I want you to help train and refit my troops. At first it will be the troops here in Canterlot. Then I will have you train and refit the rest. The coming weeks shall be demanding. Twilight train the unicorns how you see fit. Be patient with them, as they only know simple combat and healing spells. It would be extremely helpful if you could try to teach them your brother's protection spell. Rarity I have had my assistant place the original designs for all known Equestrian armor in you room. So long as you improve the functionality of the armor you are free to request whatever supplies you need. You will have a handful of soldiers to not only assist you but also model for you. I cannot stress enough that this is armor and not a fashion show. As much as it pains me to say it think of Nightmare Moon. Her armor looked fairly decent however it left much too many weak spots. All designs much be brought to me directly. Applejack and Rainbow Dash I believe my soldiers are…too comfortable. It has been quite some time since a real war so they chose to believe that this will simply fade away. I want you to break them. Rainbow I need them fast and furious. Applejack I want them to be able to buck enemies into oblivion. Pinkie Pie. I have been told that you are an expert on geology. I have had a shipment of rocks brought in for you. They have been cut to the perfect size to throw. You will have a number of assistants. I want you to stone my soldiers. Not to death or serious injuries of course but enough to make them think twice about ever messing with a rock farmer. Do this and whatever else you think may improve their reflexes and agility. If you are successful I will allow you to host one party completely funded by the Equestrian Government. Fluttershy. My assistant told me that she has found rocks, trash, and various other litter in the Canterlot gardens. Since I do not know which of my soldiers committed such a vile act I want you to show them all what happens when they disrespect natural critters."

Every one of the girls had determined faces. They were excited for their tasks. Fluttershy was the only one fuming. She left the room and slammed the door so hard that pieces of it broke off. They could hear her down the hallway.

"WHO THREW ROCKS AT MY FRIENDSSSSSS!"

Her voice was fiercer than Luna's royal tone. Luna smiled. The girls left in the room look at her curiously. Rainbow Dash nudged her.

"Let me guess…no one actually threw rocks at the animals."

Luna just continued to smile. Rarity gave her a playful "_oh you" _glare as she spoke.

"Luna dear you realize your troops are going to be more scared of Fluttershy than the changelings now right? Those poor things…if she gives them the _stare _then they will be scarred for life."

Luna's smile grew as she spoke.

"Exactly. When they see the fear that Fluttershy can wreak upon creatures even Chrysalis will find it hard to intimidate my troops."

Twilight spoke as her eye caught something on Luna's plans.

"So…you are going to let Night Spark train the troops as well?"

Applejacks face instantly soured. She looked at Luna baffled. Luna furrowed her brows at Twilight and stood taller than usual.

"Of course I am. I would be a fool not to. He is a changeling. He knows their ways, their tactics, and their numbers. He can provide the soldiers with valuable information. He is also one of six of Chrysalis's children. Their power is beyond anything short of their queen's. He can prepare them on how to proceed if they encounter one of those changelings."

Applejack scoffed and pointed at herself.

"I had no problem poundin' his face in Luna. He's a changeling. A scrawny pest that anypony could-"

Luna cut her off with a single stomp of her right hoof. Her nostrils flared with anger.

"YOU ARE A FOOL! You _pounded _his face in only because he allowed you to. Do you realize it was Night Spark that not only saved the 37 ponies in Appaloosa but also your cousin Braeburn? Your cousin _pounded _his face in as well. Night Spark destroyed the saloon with a single shot in result. He disintegrated his own kind and burned others alive to save ponies and you doubt his allegiance? You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Honestly? Perhaps the elements are better off with the tree of harmony. What a shame it would be to witness them tarnished by the intolerance that you ponies possess. What is it? Does Night Spark repulse you? I do not understand how you all can be such horrible ponies to him. You forgive me…NIGHTMARE MOON?! I WANTED TO DESTROY SWEET APPLE ACRES APPLEJACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK ETERNAL NIGHT WOULD HAVE DONE TO A FARM?! Pinkie Pie I thought you wanted to be every ponies friend and make every pony smile. I saw how friendly you were when Night Spark asked all of you for assistance. Rarity does you generosity only extend so far? Did Nightmare Moon use the last of it up? Fluttershy will befriend Discord of all the damned creatures yet her kindness has yet to grace a single changeling. Twilight Sparkle. The former student of my sister. You studied friendship more so than anypony. You assisted me and offered me your friendship when every pony continued to see me as nothing more than a monster. I was going to kill my sister Twilight. I was going to destroy your loving and kind mentor. Yet all is forgiven. The only pony here that has shown any kindness to him is Rainbow Dash. While you teased him and nearly drowned him I would like to let you know that you gave him the best gift anyone could give him. You gave him a chance. The rest of you however…you should be ashamed."

The girls stood in silence. Rarity and Pinkie's lips were quivering and the eyes were filled with tears. Applejack still wore an angry face but had tears in her eyes. Rainbow just hovered lightly with a worried look. Twilight however stomped her own hoof and walk straight up to Luna.

"NO YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED LUNA! For starters you cannot expect us to simply warm up to a changeling. DID NIGHTMARE MOON EVER NEARLY KILL MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND? DID SHE BRAINWASH MY BROTHER?! DID NIGHTMARE MOON KILL GOOD PONIES THAT APPLEJACK KNEW?! DID SHE INVADE CANTERLOT?! NO! ALL YOU DID WAS ATTEMPT TO ASSUME CONTROL OVER EQUESTRIA. WHILE THAT IS STILL TERRIBLE IT IS NOTHING LIKE WHAT THE CHANGELINGS HAVE DONE! NOTHING!"

A small distance separated Luna and Twilight. The amount of tension that filled that small distance was enough to make everyone in the room extremely nervous. Two of Equestria's princesses were neck and neck. Twilight continued. She was still furious but did not yell.

"I know perfectly well how friendship works Luna. Like you said more so than other ponies. I dare say more so than you or Celestia. But you know what? Just because those rules, fundamentals, or whatever you feel like calling them are there…does not mean I have to observe them 24/7. I don't expect anypony too. Friendship is a magical thing Luna…a gift that one creature gives to another. While I was hesitant and nervous at first I accepted the friendship these girls offered me. Buck it I even offered friendship to Sunset Shimmer because she was truly sorry for her actions. You hurt my friends? You hurt my family? Then return to kill ponies and burn towns?"

Twilight looked right into Luna's furious eyes.

"Then you don't deserve friendship. Chrysalis could have learned her lesson. She could have changed. I guess harming innocent ponies was easier though. Changelings are monsters and that's that."

Luna's blood boiled. She felt the need to do something violent but she couldn't. She had to deal with Twilights actions. The stress from Twilights decision and the war was beginning to place great strain on her mind. She felt trapped. The Princess of magic had infuriated her to the point where she could feel the hairs on her body rise. However she could do nothing. Despite their argument Twilight was still the first pony to show her friendship. The first pony to see Luna and not Nightmare Moon. Instead of further arguing Luna gave up. Her face dropped and she turned around and began to walk to her chambers. Twilight was still angry and held a stern expression as she watched her walk away. The other girls were dead silent. Their faces were a mixture of fear, shock, and sadness. Twilight turned and walked towards the exit. The girls followed shortly after. Rainbow flew toward the Princess. She was worried about Luna but she stopped herself. She thought Luna would probably want to be alone so she turned and followed the other girls.

Luna did not even bother lifting the covers off her bed. She sat near the edge of the mattress. Using her magic she grasped a small dirty looking box from underneath her nightstand. The brown box levitated through the air until it landed on the mattress next to her. Luna stared at the small brown box. With great delicacy she opened it. A silver piece of armor was staring back at her. It had a light purple sheen like the shoes she wore. Despite Celestia's begging, Luna had kept a piece of Nightmare Moon's armor. A shattered piece of her helmet. Luna rubbed a hoof over it. The light of her moon allowed her to see her reflection. The helmet twisted her face and made her look hideous. Seeing herself in such a way angered her.

_How could I have been so weak? _

Luna cast the helmet against the wall. She silently swore she would never allow herself to succumb to anyone or anything. For a moment she sat and breathed rhythmically. The moonlight helped soothe her. After some time her thoughts drifted to Night Spark. She knew his intentions. Luna knew everything about him. He genuinely wanted to assist ponies. While Luna was willing to accept him she did not know if his presence in Canterlot would truly ever be welcome. She continued to ponder his fate and the fate of Equestria after the war. Even with the Night councils canceled Luna knew she would gain no rest that night.

**Castle: Lower Chambers**

_I have never killed a pony…however…_

The constant banging on his door was torturous. Night Spark was never a morning changeling. For as long as he could recall he would sleep in till mid-day or early afternoon then stay up all night. The banging continued.

_Damn you guard…My. Name. Is. Spark. Foolisssh pony…What in the buck do you believe you are doing? Who dares to awaken a creature of the night? In the day no less!_

Somehow the pony seemed to have heard his thoughts. The banging stopped and Night Spark's head fell deeper into the pillow. He could very faintly hear a muffled voice and the grumbling of a guard. After a brief moment of peaceful silence the same guard clear his throat and spoke.

"….uh…muffins?"

_Muffins? MISS DOO!_

Night Spark flew off his bed and burst to the door with a wide smile. The thought of seeing Derpy again brought him joy. As he opened the door he spoke.

"Miss Doo I am so sorry to keep you wa-"

Night Sparks smile fell. He stared at Luna who had a small smirk on her face. She let out a small laugh as Night Spark tried to conceal his blush by putting on a hardly intimidating furrowed brow. She edged closer to him and spoke.

"Impressive Night Spark. At the mere mentioning of muffins you seem to be able to put Rainbow Dash to shame. Now I do wonder…what awoke the _creature of the night?_ The thought of delicious muffins…or the thought of _Miss Doo?"_

Night Spark looked at her aggressively. Luna smiled. It didn't matter how angry she made him. She thought he looked adorable when blushing. He pointed an accusing hoof at her. The guard tensed up.

"Princess Luna? Are you still in my head? How did- DID YOU PLACE SOME KIND OF MAGICAL HEX TO TRANSMIT WHAT I THINK-"

Luna shot a dead serious look towards him.

"Night Spark never accuse me again of doing such things or I will banish you. Only when your body is but dust will I visit you so that I may spit on where you stood. Never forget that I can obliterate you from this realm."

The guard stood nervously as he watched Luna threaten Night Spark. The princess looked absolutely terrifying. The day was already too much for him. His vision blurred and he fell to the ground unconscious. Night Spark's eyes shift to the fallen guard in the corner then back to Luna's cold stare. Suddenly the princesses' face of death shifted to a smile and then uncontrollable laughter. She spoke rather un-princess like in Night Spark's opinion.

"AND THAT IS HOW YOU TELL CELESTIA'S GUARDS FROM MINE! Poor pony…third time this week I have nearly scared him to death. Come Night Spark follow me."

Night Spark's eye twitched. His brain was still processing Luna's actions. Without looking at him she spoke as she walked away.

"It is rude to stare at me like that Night Spark…you would not want to give _Miss Doo _the idea that you prefer me over her…_muffins…_hmm?_"_

His cheeks flushed red once more and he marched up right next to her.

"Now Princess Luna I assure you that my relationship with Miss Doo is not what you believe it to be. She is a friend of mine. We are friends. Nothing more and nothing less. I enjoy her company and she enjoys mine. Is that so wrong? I cannot imagine how the idea of us…being romantically involved crossed your mind. Are you and I romantically involved simply because you are a mare and I am stalli- er…. male changeling? I mean no disrespect but unless you can justify your ludicrous notions than I must continue to believe that you…you…"

Luna's face was beaming with joy. The previous night had upset her. She never enjoyed fighting with friends. However Night Spark's rant was the thing she need to help perk herself up. She looked at him as he followed her. He looked nervous.

"What is it that you believe Night Spark?" she said in a warm tone.

He bit his lip then scowled as if mustering his courage to face a foe.

"I- I must continue to believe that you are acting childish. There! It has been said! Are you satisfied Princess? I believe you are being childish!"

Luna laughed so loud his bones felt like they were going to shatter. The various butlers and maids in the hall shivered with confusion. They were happy to see the princess happy but couldn't help but feel fear from the sonic laughter the threatened to bring down the castle.

"NIGHT SPARK YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY THE MOST HUMOROUS CHANGELING I HAVE MET IN ALL MY YEARS!"

His head hung low. She leaned in to his ear. In reality he wasn't nervous because she was so close. Night Spark feared for his ears. Luna's voice alone was probably one her best weapons. He believed if she wanted to she could cause earthquakes with it. She spoke in a very quiet and flirty whisper.

"Night Spark do you know how I know that you do not simply want her to be your friend? That little defensive rant of yours and that beautiful shade of red shining off your face. Not to mention the way you pounced out of slumber at the mere mentioning of her pastries. Face it changeling. You bit her muffins….and she bit your heart. You are in love."

She pulled away and they walked in silence for a few yards before Night Spark spoke.

"…childish…"

Luna smiled and felt that she had embarrassed the changeling enough for one day. So she switched topics.

"Night Spark on a more serious note I have a task for you. It will not be easy and I fear you may once again be exposed to the ignorance of ponies. I wish for you to assist in training my troops. I need you to explain to them tactics, formations, and anything else that comes to mind about the changeling forces. I would do so myself since I have seen what you have seen. However I am not Night Spark. Just because I have your knowledge does not mean I will toss you aside like a book that has been read. You told me you wanted to serve Equestria and I will give you that chance. I have already told my troops to treat you with respect however… I fear some may still mock you. Please try to look past it…I apologize in advance if-"

Night Spark cut her off.

"So long as one pony sees me for who I am I will happily assist Princess. So far more than one pony has seen me and that is all I need."

She smacked him lightly over the head with her wing. He looked at her confused. She put on one of those mixed smiles. While he could tell she was still in a decent mood he knew that smile could very easily turn into the snarling mouth of a wrathful goddess who could smash him like a bug.

"You truly need to learn not to interrupt a princess as she is speaking Night Spark. It is quite rude and I have locked up ponies in the past for doing so. Anyhow as I was saying. We need to work on getting others to see that you are not some monster that I am allowing to live in the palace. Last night I…I had an argument with Twilight and her friends concerning their treatment of you. Their actions are… Of all ponies they were the ones I expected to show you friendship but I suppose under the circumstance of you being a changeling they forgot no- chose not to extend that courtesy to you. In time I believe ponies will see you for you. Until then I beg of you to stay strong and be patient."

Night Spark frowned. He did not want the princess to risk her own friendships for his sake.

"I do not want to be the cause of broken bonds between friends; especially between princesses. While I understand that they are your friends that does not mean they have to be mine. I will fight for Equestria with or without the friend ship of those six. I do not need their approval or even Celestia's. I have the friendship of the Princess of the Night and the friendship of a few other ponies. That is all I need."

Luna looked at him. She was concerned.

"What makes you think Celestia does not approve of you?"

Night Spark's expression fell as he spoke.

"The muffin that I gave to you on Heart's Warming Eve? Well I gave the basket to Princess Celestia and tried to explain to her that I want to serve Equestria. She did not seem to…believe me. I am not sure that she will ever think of me as her subject. While it saddens me I truthfully am angered by her actions. I-I used to believe that above anypony she would be there for me… I suppose that was an illusion like my early life was."

Luna looked at him. She was ashamed of her sister's actions. How could all the ponies around her be so ignorant?

"Never mind my sister Night Spark. We have arrived and I want you to be focus on this task."

They arrived in a large empty courtyard. Grass fields extended far out into the distance. At the end of that distance Night Spark could see large walls. They seemed to not only provide a barrier but also a marker to help one comprehend just how large the area really was. Luna guided him down a series of steps. They walked through the field until they were face to face with nearly 500 of Luna's soldiers. She stood before them and spoke in her royal voice.

"Today I am going to give you a new weapon. That weapon is knowledge of the enemy. This knowledge could very well be the difference between life and death. I present to you a changeling by the name of Night Spark. He will be giving you this knowledge. Listen to his words. Take great care to remember them. Your superiors should have already informed you that Night Spark is no longer affiliated with the changelings. He wishes to serve Equestria and he shall do so. I will have none of you hazing him. Treat him with respect and kindness…that is an order from your princess."

She leaned close to Night Spark.

"Just remember this Night Spark. I am your princess. Others will doubt you. Others will hate you. I however am your princess and I will always be here for you. Thank you for assisting me."

Any tension Night Spark had from being in front of so many ponies washed away. Luna's words were exactly what he needed to hear. He proudly bowed before her and waited until she began to leave to rise up. As far as he was concerned he was loyal only to her.

The soldiers all stared in silence. It was quiet enough that the sounds of other soldiers being trained could easily be heard. In the distance Night Spark saw Pegasi flying while Rainbow dash was screaming at them to go faster. Applejack was having soldiers buck the castle walls while wearing weights. Fluttershy was….well just screaming at a large group of soldiers. Pinkie and her assistants were throwing stones at soldiers while they tried to dodge them. Twilight's group of unicorns were shooting concentrated beams from their horns. Seeing them angered Night Spark. He stared until a soldier coughed returning his attention to his task. He spoke to them in the same manner as Luna however not as loud.

"The first thing I will tell you is that you should not expect to see the same changelings that invaded during the wedding. They were nothing compared to what Chrysalis has now. The smaller changelings will look similar to me. They can take on the form of anything near their size."

Night Spark shifted to Braeburn's form and then to Dinky Doo's then back again.

"We can appear to be foals or even Alicorns."

He changed to Luna and then returned to his form.

"However we have limits. That is why you will find a new kind of changeling. They are massive in form. The average size is that of a young dragon. The purpose? If we need dragon's fire, or a bear's strength we shall have. They take on much larger forms. While more dangerous they are not unstoppable. If held down by magic a small number of earth ponies should be more than a match for them. In fact a single earth pony is much stronger than any average changeling."

A soldier in the back snickered to himself then spoke up.

"So any of us could stomp you?"

While the soldier laugh Night Spark scowled. He tried to calm himself.

"No. None of you could _stomp _me. That brings me to our next topic. The children of Chrysalis. While she creates all changelings they are not of her blood. She has created 6 changelings from her own essence. These six are the deadliest of all changelings. Should you meet one on the battlefield, the only plan of action you should take is to fall back and regroup. Each of the six has a unique power. Night Fire can summon flames. How powerful is she? It was her flames and her flames alone that burned Appaloosa and its trees. Night Fang is brute strength. He can shatter the bones of a teenage dragon in a fight. If you fight him he will break you. Night Frost is like Night Fire however she prefers to freeze her opponents to death…or partially freeze them and break them apart slowly. Night Storm can manipulate weather to a certain degree. He can bring rain and lighting down upon you. Night Tear. She will manipulate your mind and make you do things….terrible things. If Chrysalis truly wants a town to suffer…and I mean suffer in every sense of the word she will send Night Tear. Imagine killing the pony you hold most dear to you. Imagine seeing you mother as a ghoulish creature. Lastly there is me. I am Night Spark. Think of Night Fire except I cast lightning."

The same soldier spoke.

"So how can we tell if it's one of you? I mean black and full of holes isn't much to go off of."

Bits of laughter spread through the soldiers.

_We do not look the same…_

Night Spark once again tried to ignore the comment and spoke.

"Well for starters I would hope that a simple pony like you would be able to realize which one of the enemy soldiers is giving out commands. However a key difference between us 6 and the rest of the changelings is that our manes are colored. As are our larger wings and eyes. For example Night Fire has red eyes, red wings, and a red mane. In case you did not notice us 6 and Chrysalis are the only changelings to have manes."

A different pony spoke up this time. She was near the front.

"You call that a mane? Looks more like a fin to me…"

More soldiers began to laugh. Night Spark wanted to lash out. He was furious. Once again despite Luna's warnings he couldn't help but feel a fiery hatred toward some ponies. But for her sake he tried to calm down.

The original soldier spoke up again.

"So what's it like being a mare? You ever turn into one when you're lonely? Or are big strapping stallions what you changelings like?"

This time the laughter wasn't quiet. Some soldiers were leaning on each other. Night Spark stomped and hoof down and charged through the crowd until he was mere inches away from the pony who was humiliating him. The pony stopped laughing. He met Night Spark's icy gaze. Some of the soldiers whispered encouragements for them to fight. The stallion stood a whole head taller than Night Spark. He spoke with a mocking tone.

"Don't you need to change to a taller form there tough stuff? You know…I have a friend who told me that you stood up for the clumsy mare at a diner. The stupid one with the muffins?"

A group of soldiers from the back ran off towards the castle. He knew that they were more than likely going to get ahold of Luna but he did not care. Night Spark would have been able to handle the teasing. This soldier however had crossed the line. In fact it wasn't the first time he had crossed the line. Night Spark recognized him. It was the stallion from the diner.

"Yeah remember me? You and your buddy attacked soldiers of Canterlot. If the princess wasn't blind she could see that you're nothing but a worthless bug.

He tried to stay in control. His speech came through grinding teeth.

"You are hardly a soldier of Canterlot. You a nothing but a disgrace! A disgrace to Canterlot. A disgrace to Princess Luna. A DISGRACE TO PONIES!"

The stallion laughed. He pushed Night Spark with one hoof while doing so. Night Spark had a terrible urge. It was a primal one. It was an urge that no one could properly describe. To simply say that he wanted to kill this pony would be an understatement. The stallion spoke again.

"I would rather be a disgrace…buck it I would rather be the rear end of Discord than be a changeling…and one that enjoys the company of possibly the dumbest mare ever to exist in Equestrian hist-"

The changelings eyes glowed and blinding white and surged with electricity. A bright orb appeared on the tip of his horn and crackled with power. Night Spark's voice now began to rival Luna's Royal tone.

"DAMN YOU! Laugh at this you INSUFFERABLE FOOLS!"

A massive shockwave burst out from his horn. The immense blue aura sent the ponies near him flying meters back and knocked all of the soldiers down. Electricity flowed all over his body. He felt empowered. He roared at all the soldiers now groaning in pain.

"STOMP THAT YOU SIMPLE MINDED FOOLS! I NEED NO OTHER FORM TO DEFEAT YOU AND NEITHER DO THE OTHER FIVE! THEY COULD EASILY KILL ALL 500 OF YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK SIMPLE. I COULD KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! THAT IS WHAT WE WERE BRED FOR. THE SINGULAR PURPOSE OF LEADING CHANGELINGS AGAINST PONIES!"

He breathed in and calmed himself. For as angry as he was the sight of the hurt ponies around him made him feel guilty but he continued to speak to them without showing it.

"I will never kill anypony. But my siblings will not hesitate to destroy you. They are monsters who will not cease until every pony is dead. Remember that and you may-"

A voice shot out like a sword and interrupted him.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU ALL DARE TO DEFY ME NOT EVEN MINUTES AFTER I LEAVE?!"

Luna stood right behind Night Spark with the group of soldier that ran into the castle. She looked at the injured soldiers with no sympathy. Her voice was scolding and as wrathful as could be.

"I gave you AN ORDER! THIS IS NOT HOW MY SOLDIERS WILL ACT! I DO NOT CARE IF IT WAS CHRYSALIS HERSELF STANDING BEFORE YOU… IF I GAVE YOU AN ORDER YOU FOLLOW IT! Now did I ask for much? Was I too demanding for the troops? HAVE I ASKED TOO MUCH OF THE VERY PONIES WHO SWORE TO PROTECT THIS LAND? I gave you a simple task. Treat this changeling with kindness and respect as he graciously shared valuable information with you. If you have failed me with such a simple task…who knows how else you may fail me? You certainly are not worthy of being _my_ soldiers. From today forth you will be placed under Princess Celestia's or Princess Twilight's command. Maybe they can find use for you. But as punishment for your actions every single one of you will run around the courtyard until nightfall. Any pony that fails to do so…will answer directly to me. Dismissed."

She then focused on Night Spark. When her glare was still wrathful he knew she was also angry with him.

"Follow me. NOW."

**Twilight's Throne:**

It would have been the largest throne had Twilight not decided to turn it into the largest library in Equestria. It was the only true selfish indulgence that she had requested. The original copies of almost every book and scroll in Equestria. She also got Celestia to move all of Star Swirl the Bearded's collection to her room. Twilight was at the table in her room. The other girls were sitting across from her. She nervous bit her lip then spoke.

"Do you promise you won't think any less of me?"

The other five went through the necessary steps of the Pinkie Promise. It reassured Twilight as she spoke.

"Okay. I think I am real angry with Celestia and Luna."

The girls just stared at her until Rainbow spoke up.

"Well duh egghead…I mean you only just fought with Luna and everything. Just give it some time and you guys will chill."

Rarity chimed in.

"Yes dear friends have arguments from time to time but you should know this by now."

Twilight face hooved then continued.

"No…I mean we fought about that changeling but…that's not so much what angered me. I feel…I still feel like they see me as a student. I never wanted to be a princess but now that I am…I want something to do…something to lead. But _doing what Luna asks _or _training the unicorns? _Why can't I help come up with the strategies for war? I have read enough books about war to assist in strategy making. I guess what I am trying to say is…I think I might be a little jealous of the other princesses. I hate that I feel this way but… I just do."

Applejack smiled at her friend. It was that same comforting smile that only Applejack could give. It always seemed to lift any worries Twilight had. Applejack spoke.

"Listen Sugarcube, this isn't the runnin' of the leaves. You're the smartest pony I know Twi' but some things can't be learned from a book. Books are a great start but… Ain't no pony I know of that can learn how to handle a farm from a book alone? You need to experience whatever you're tryin' to do. Pegasi don't read books on how to fly do they? Celestia and Luna didn't read that _How to be a Princess for dummies _book I found in your kitchen that one day? While I can understand your frustration…it's for the best I promise ya."

Twilight slouched back in her seat and let the farm pony's words soak in. She knew the stakes. She knew they were at war. Yet she still felt a small amount of envy. Twilight looked at Applejack and smiled.

"You're right Applejack…I guess they just want to make sure I'm really ready before I take on any task that may alter the fate of Equestria anymore than the things that we have done with each other. Sorry for worrying you girls over it. On another note we should discuss that changeling."

Applejacks face immediately changed to a bitter one. The other girls shifted awkwardly. Pinkie Pie spoke up. She did so in a sad and calm way.

"Luna made me feel bad. I pride myself on being the pony that knows every pony and any pony. I want to be everyone's friend. Do you remember Cranky? You girls thought he was just a grumpy meanie pants who didn't want me as a friend but it turned out he was just a heartbroken donkey who lost the love of his life. What it this Night Spark is like Cranky? What if he isn't a heartless brain eating monster changeling? If there is a chance that I could be his friend than I want to at least try."

Applejack crossed her hooves and grumbled.

"Well I ain't trustin' no changeling…especially one who sat by and did nothin' when good ponies were in need…"

Rainbow scowled but didn't speak. She was lost in her own thoughts. Rarity spoke while running a brush through her already perfect mane.

"I must say…this um… Night Spark worries me. Normally I would suggest that we accept a stranger however…the incident in the courtyard? Did you see what he did to all those soldiers? They were all groaning in pain and absolutely terrible. Seeing him looming over them…I am not so sure he is as innocent as Luna seems to believe he is."

Twilight recalled the large blast. Luna had told them that he was powerful and the magic in the courtyard had confirmed it. She knew of only a few ponies who could conjure magic at that level. She could easily perform such an attack but she was the princess of magic…she could perform almost any magic with great ease. She added her opinion in with a little bit of her magical knowledge too.

"I won't lie to you girls…I think the original incident with Chrysalis is still fresh in my mind. She hurt my family. I don't know if I will be able to look past that or not. I know he is not directly responsible but…he… What I do know is that Night Spark is dangerous. That magic he performed? He was holding back. Had he wanted to he could have disintegrated most those ponies. Casting lightning is no small magical feat. To be completely accurate she performed both an electromagnetic pulse and telekinetic blast at the same time. The telekinetic blast is what sent the ponies around him flying and the electromagnetic pulse is what shocked them all. I and the other princesses can do it. Shining probably could if he tried…maybe…maybe you too Rarity…with a little guidance…but to pull it off at that scale? I don't know what we should do…"

Softly as always Fluttershy joined in.

"Well…um…what if Pinkie Pie is…well right? It's been sometime but do you remember when we went to stop Nightmare Moon? You all thought that poor cuddly Manticore was a terrible and ruthless monster. You girls thought it was roaring out for um…blood and um wanted to eat you. The poor fluffy guy was crying out for help because something was hurting him…What if um…Night Spark is the same? Or not….I guess….I…."

The room fell silent as they absorbed Fluttershy's words. After sometime Rainbow finally spoke up.

"…he is a good changeling…"

The others looked at her in confusion. She continued.

"When he came up to ask us for help on Hearts Warming Eve? He was trying to find Derpy. He accidentally hurt her feelings to the point where she hid on her cloud."

The girls all knew about Derpy's lonely cloud. Most Ponyville ponies did. It was not too uncommon to see her crying on it.

"I made fun of him because…well he likes her. I know I shouldn't have but…I…"

The words struggled to flow for her. She always had trouble admitting that she did something wrong. Rainbow did the best she could.

"Well you know how I am sometimes. Anyway he genuinely felt bad and I offered him a chance to explain just who he was to me but…he was more concerned with Derpy's feelings. He called her _Miss Doo. _I know it's not much but based on what I have seen I say we give him the benefit of the doubt…I think that's all he wants. Fluttershy is right. For all we know he could be just like that Manticore. A monster to everyone until a nice pony like Fluttershy gives him a chance."

The girls once again sat in silence.

**Luna's Throne Room:**

"WHY!? NIGHT SPARK I TOLD YOU TO REMAIN CALM! IT WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE HAD YOU SIMPLY POUNDED THAT ONE PONY INTO THE GROUND! HOWEVER BLASTING 500 SOLDIERS? IN FRONT OF THE REST OF THE TROOPS NO LESS? HOW CAN YOU EXPECT THEM TO RESPECT YOU IF THEY WITNESS YOU HARMING THEIR FELLOW PONIES?!"

Night Spark was in staring out a window while receiving the wrath of Luna. She was right. When he saw those ponies groan in pain on the ground it reminded him of Appaloosa.

_I suppose Night Fire would be proud….or maybe she would mock me for not killing them…_

Luna's voice sliced through his thoughts like a fiery blade.

"DO NOT IGNORE MY WORDS NIGHT SPARK! TURN AND FACE ME WHEN I SPEAK!"

He slowly turned to face her. He hated himself for disappointing her. Luna was one of the few ponies he considered to be his friend.

"WHAT DISTURBS ME THE MOST IS THAT I KNOW THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU HELD BACK YOUR MAGIC IS BECAUSE OF ME. YOU WERE A SINGLE TAUNT AWAY FROM DISINTEGRATING ALL THOSE PONIES! WERE YOU NOT?! I WONDER IS IT BECAUSE YOU FEAR ME? IS IT BECAUSE OF OUR FRIENDSHIP? WHAT HELD YOU BACK?! I AM JUST…I- ARGHHHH!"

Luna stomped her front hooves in place and crushes the stone. She was breathing heavily. Night Spark could see her eyes glow slightly. Seeing Luna in such a state made him feel ashamed of himself. His vision blurred as tears of sorrow and disappointment flowed down his face. Luna was still staring violently at the ground beneath her. Every muscle in her body was tensed up. Night Spark could see himself were the broken ground was beneath her. He felt like Luna wanted to kill him. He spoke up after a short silence between them. His voice was timid.

"I stopped…because…I did not wish for you and Miss Doo to believe me to be a monst-"

Luna violently turned her head toward him and the words spewed from her mouth like venom. Her eyes glared with nothing but anger. At the moment she was the absolute definition of terror for Night Spark.

"YOU ACTED LIKE A MONSTER! WHO ELSE HARMS A LARGE GROUP OF INNOCENT PONIES?!"

Upon hearing this Night Spark stepped back from her. His eyes never left hers but his body felt an unimaginable need to get away from her. He turned and ran as fast as could toward the doors. Just as he tried to push them open a blue aura stormed around them. He pushed as hard as he could but they would not budge. He shifted almost instantly to Applejacks from and pushed with absolutely all the strength the form could provide but the doors would not budge.

"Night Spark be still."

He ignored her and shot a massive torrent of lighting at the door completely destroying it. Just as he started to run out the blue aura surround him and pulled him all the way towards Luna.

"I SAID BE STILL NIGHT SPARK!"

He couldn't even mange to look her in the eyes. He squirmed and flapped his wings as much as he could. Using more magic he shifted to Rainbow Dash's from and flapped so strong that he was blasting Luna with currents of wind.

"I told you to be…STILL!"

The room darkened to nearly pitch black and the only source of light was the magic Luna was giving off. Her blue aura around Night Spark tightened so severely that he could no longer move. She sighed and the room returned to normal. Night Spark's breathing was labored and his heart felt like it was going to explode. No matter how hard he strained the only thing he could move was his eyes. Luna spoke softly.

"I am going to place you down now. We are finished when I say we are finished. Should you try to leave again or destroy something else from my throne room…I will break something of yours…"

He knew she meant a limb and judging by her mood he did not want to test her to see if she was bluffing.

"…will you remain calm?"

He simply closed his eyes as more tears fell. She placed him down before her and gently released her magic. They stood before one another in silence for quite some time. Night Spark wiped his eyes with his hoof. He opened his mouth to speak but Luna raised her hoof. Normally he would have obeyed her silent command but instead he stepped forward and pushed her hoof out of the way. He turned his body a little to the side so he could lightly hit her with one of his wings. She looked at him with confused angry eyes. He waited for a brief moment in fear she may crush him. He spoke dryly.

"You…I…"

He spoke while looking at her front hooves. They were no longer the dainty and elegant hooves of a princess. They were the tools of damnation from a wrathful goddess. He struggled with his words.

"I was not finished…I held back my magic only because I remembered what happened when I used it on my own kind…if you believe I held back for your sake…or even Miss Doo's. Then I…I no longer wish to be friends. No friend of mine would think that I am a mere thought away from murder…"

Luna smacked him with her wing. This time she hit him quite hard. He simply stood there and still watched her hooves. Luna then pulled him into a tight hug. This surprised Night Spark. He did not return the embrace but Luna seemed to not care. She spoke firmly.

"I am sorry for losing my temper. I am also sorry for accusing you of acting like a monster. However that does not excuse your actions Night Spark. Please understand that I care deeply for you. We are friends and I hope that we may always be. That is why I am more angry at you than the fools who ridiculed you."

She raised a hoof and moved it towards his face. He pulled back in fear.

"If I wanted to kill you Night Spark you would have already been dead. Please do not fear me. I never want to see you cower before me. We are friends."

He allowed her to touch his face. She wiped his muzzle which caused him to look at her with confusion. She showed him her hoof. It was covered in blood. His blood. He used both hoofs to wipe his muzzle as well. He felt new blood and dry blood. She spoke softly.

"Night Spark. You are dying my friend. I know you already know this however you seemed to either believe your mother's words were false… or not care. When your connection to her was severed her magic no longer flowed to you. This means you have a limited supply and that your magic is bound to your life. This is the punishment Chrysalis has given you. When you blast foolish ponies or change into different forms? You are killing yourself. That is why I was so frustrated. Even with all my knowledge…I…I do not know of any magic that may assist you. For all my power I do not think…that I can save you."

Luna was still holding him tightly. He could feel her tears fall on his coat. She continued.

"The only way you can continue to live is if you…feed on the hope or anger of ponies. But you are doing a most admirable job of trying to not to. I do not know why. I do not feel that doing so makes you a monster. It is what changelings do. You feed on emotions. However I respect your decision. "

She pulled away and looked at him with tear filled eyes. Luna placed a hoof on his chest and continued.

"I know that you care for Miss Doo with your heart. I suggest- No I command you to go to Ponyville with her and Little Miss Doo. Tell her how you feel Night Spark. You have had such a hard life and even though there is enough magic in your body to more than likely sustain you for a year I do not want that year to be spent worrying about this war. You deserve happiness just as much as anypony. I understand that you long to serve Equestria however I will be selfish. I will ask that you forget about Equestria's fate and serve me by having a wonderful life…while you can."

Night Spark looked at her sadly. Was Luna saying goodbye?

"Princess I know what my situation is. I- just do not wish to pay any attention to it. I came to you to make a difference! I came to change my fate. The ponies of Equestria have to learn a lesson that I think only I can teach them. I have to show them that not every changeling is a monster."

"You have Night Spark I promise you that you have. I am grateful I truly am. Please believe me when I say that I will do my best to spread the lesson you have taught me. Yet still at the end of each day since I met you…all that I can think about is: no matter what I do and no matter if Equestria is safe or perishes. You. Will. Die. This is what plagues me each evening. I just want you to know what you are fighting for. I want you to experience everything that anypony in Equestria's experiences. I want you to wake to a bright sunrise in Ponyville. I want you to be able to experience the simple pleasure of having a neighbor wish you good morning. I want you to eat one of everything in Sugarcube corner. Truthfully if any community in Equestria will open their hearts upon to a changeling it will be Ponyville. They will fear you at first…as they feared me. However with time and a little help they will accept you as their own."

Night Spark's head hurt. Either what Luna was saying was too much for him to bear or he really over used his magic. He thought of leaving. It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to stand by his Princess's side through anything. He wanted to go to the diner and see how Miss Sparkle was fairing. Most of all though, he did not want to leave Luna. Whether she realized it or not she was responsible more so than Derpy for making him feel like he belonged. If some pony shunned him or didn't accept his friendship she was there for him. Like she said she always would be.

"I do not want to leave you Princess…"

Luna smiled at him. She lowered herself and kissed his forehead.

"I will be with you in your dreams Night Spark…I promise. Besides…I am sure you will forget all about me. Miss Doo will have you wrapped around her hoof the entire time you won't even be able to tell Night from Day!"

He blushed and playfully nudged her.

"Princess I do not even know if she has similar feelings for me. We have met only a few times. Not to mention that I do not even know if she finds changelings…attractive. Once again…you are acting childish."

Luna scoffed.

"Oh do not belittle yourself Night Spark. While I certainly cannot wait until the day when I am able to crush your mother's neck under my hooves I will her the credit she is due. You are quite the dashing changeling in my eyes and well….you know my eyes are better than every ponies and what not. As for Miss Doo? I do believe you have treated her better than most. I would think that she would adore that about you. Not to mention….what mare would not enjoy a stallion who can…change to fit her…needs…"

Night Spark's face nearly radiated with heat. His nose bled once more.

Luna's Laughter filled half of Equestria that night.

**The Train: **

Night Spark had been sitting still for quite some time. The castle was about half the size of his hoof when he held it up to the window. He sighed and sank into the seat. The cart he was in was empty save for himself and four soldiers. They were the same soldiers who ran back into the castle to get Luna right before he blasted the troops. They had talked among themselves a bit but they mainly just took turns sleeping. They kept their distance from Night Spark to give him space. He knew the soldiers knew that he was upset about leaving the princess's side. He already liked them better than most ponies.

The train ride lasted for a good hour and a half longer. Sleeping occupied most of that time. At least for the soldiers. Night Spark simply sat and wondered if the move to Ponyville would change anything for him. He wondered what would happen if his kind attacked the small town.

The thought disturbed him.

**Ponyville:**

When he stepped off the train he was greeted with silence. For as far as he could see there was no pony.

_Did the entire town scare so easily?_

One of the soldiers walked ahead and into the center of town. After simply standing in silence the unicorn screamed.

"PONYVILLE! THIS IS THE VOICE OF ONE OF PRINCESS LUNA'S PERSONAL GUARDS. SHE HAS ASKED ME AND MY COMRADES TO ESCORT OUR FRIEND HERE TO YOU ALL. UM HE IS COOL AND WON'T EAT YOU OR ANYTHING….SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SCARED….OKAY?"

Night Spark sighed as the other three soldiers face hooved at their fellow pony. To his surprise though Night Spark already saw the heads of ponies sticking out of windows, doors, and various other locations. Luna was right. All he needed to do was not scare these ponies and they would accept him. The bat pony on the right of Night Spark turned to the other soldiers and spoke.

"Go get that idiot before he does something else that's really obnoxious. Better yet take him to the safe house. We'll catch up with you in a bit."

The other two ran off after their comrade. Night Spark watched them tackle their friend and wrestle for a bit. They all proceeded to walk towards the edge of the town. The bat pony nudged Night Spark and spoke.

"Listen Night Spark. The Princess wants you to have as normal as a time as possible here. I will be honest to you… she sent us along to protect you should you need it. Based on what you pulled in the courtyard I am going to make an educated guess that you don't really need our help. However we aren't here just for you. We got kicked out of the 501st Legion. You probably don't know but that is Princess Luna's personal pick of soldiers. They are the most ruthless defense of Equestria. My friends and I however…we got ahead of ourselves to say the least and she took offense. So…she appointed us to…you."

Night Spark turned to look at her. The bat pony had a steel colored coat with a purple mane that matched the impressive armor she wore. He spoke plainly.

"So if I told you to ignore me and proceed how you normally would?"

She smiled and began to walk into the town. Night Spark followed behind her.

"Sadly for you Night Spark the Princess's words come first. She wants me and my pitiful buddies to _regain our honor by fighting for the right reasons. _So you're stuck with us…at least for a while. But if you would like….my friends and I can act more like roommates instead of professionally trained killers that take your orders?"

Night Spark nodded.

"Yes please…just do that."

"Then it's settled. The name is Violet Midnight by the way. You can call me Vi though."

Night Spark turned to look at her once more.

"A pleasure to meet you Vi. You have a beautiful name. To be honest I am looking forward to meeting the other three. You and your friends seem like…understanding ponies. Just one thing though…I believe the loud one ran off with my bag. If he eats a single muffin…I will have to destroy him."

Vi looked at him with wide eyes. She looked like she was about to defend her soldier but she just shrugged and laughed.

"You're funny Night Spark."

"Thank you…however I am afraid that I am being quite serious right now."

Vi's laughter stopped. She looked once more at Night Spark who now seemed a little agitated.

"So I take it…that muffins are you favorite snack?"

Night Spark stopped and placed both his hooves on her shoulders then spoke.

"No Vi…muffins are not…however Miss Doo's muffins….those….those objects are my life…"

They both continued their walk to the safe house with an awkward silence that could only be caused from the discussion of ordinary muffins and the superiority of Derpy's muffins.


	6. Heretic, Hero

AUTHORS'S NOTE:

TL;DR (NOT KIDDING)

So I guess I would consider this one of the first real battles short of the Appaloosa stuff. This chapter took me forever. I was unsure of how to proceed with a few things and interactions. I still am unsure about a few of them and am still biting my nails in nervousness. I want to thank my buddy Tidal for reading through and helping me proof read. If he didn't then you'd get a lot of surprisingly dirty sounding things. For this chapter my main goal was to give you some action and introduce some conflict for Night Spark with himself. I hope you all find this chapter enjoyable. I also have introduced several things that will come back later on and play super duper important roles.

As always if you have any questions, comments, concerns, likes, favorites, hugs, kisses, used cars, muffins, or twerks please give them to me! If something about my over all writing bothers you please tell me. If you are a fan of muffins tell me that as well.

By the way I'm also on FIMFIC! Just search for Night Spark!

Heretic, Hero:

"OH BUCK THAT YOU CHEATED! GIMMIE MY BITS BACK!"

Night Spark listened to the fierce discussion his "room mates" were having. He could hardly understand how they could get so angry over a board game. While chess seemed interesting Night Spark did not want to interrupt their free time. He walked around the safe house. Violet had told him Luna ordered it to be built when Ponyville finally accepted her. It was used by both Princesses when they came to visit. Unlike the Castle the house was relatively simple. The only Luxuries Night Spark noticed was the large bath tub downstairs and a balcony equipped with telescopes. He carefully approached the bedroom upstairs. He knew neither Luna nor Celestia were their yet the home resonated with their presence. It was disrespectful to enter a pony's bedroom uninvited however Night Spark allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. After all the only normal pony homes he had ever been in was his childhood one and Derpy's. He carefully pushed the door open and was greet by a simple yet large bed. It had golden sheets with purple pillows that matched Luna's coat. The walls were a cream color with beautifully treated wooden beams that rose from the floor and wrapped around the ceiling. The thing that caught Night Spark's eye was the wall on the left side of the room.

The wall was completely covered by bookshelves. He timidly approached the books. Each step was taken with extreme caution as to not disturb anything. When he reached the books he stood in awe. Reading was a luxury for Night Spark. When he lived with the other changelings he felt trapped. Every one had a role and to deviate from your role was considered heresy. Night Spark and his siblings were taught to fight, hate, and kill ponies. They were expected to lead. That life began to make Night Spark feel trapped. He remembered sneaking into his mothers chamber's and stealing books about the outside world. They provided an escape for him. They gave him the idea of changing his fate. He scanned the princesses collection. There were at least 200 books before him. From those 200 only one caught his eye.

Uncontrollable Magic: Defect or Curse? by Star Swirled the Bearded.

The book was worn and covered in enough dust that by simply removing the book from the shelf Night Spark polluted the area around him. His hoof gently wiped the dust away. Right as he was about to open it a voice nearly scared him to the point of shifting.

"…and here I thought I'd find you putting on the Princesses clothes or doing something equally scandalous. Way to disappoint Spark."

Night Spark was confused. Was Violet wanting him to wear Princess attire?

"I do not understand Vi…Do you desire me to dress like a Princess?"

She smiled and face hooved.

"Do changelings understand jokes?"

Instead of waiting for a reply she continued.

"Look I though you said you wanted to meet the guys. We've been here almost half a day now and you haven't said anything to them."

Night Spark just shrugged. He then sighed and spoke to Violet as he began walking out the room.

"I do not wish to disturb them. They have been playing the chess game for quite sometime. In fact I believe they have been at it since we have arrived. They seem to enjoy it very much despite the arguments. I would hate to have them stop so that they could instruct me."

Vi looked at him shocked.

"Wait you don't know how to play chess? Not cool. We need to…change…that!"

Her face was beaming. Violet believed that she had just made the funniest joke in Equestria at that moment. Night Spark sighed and rolled his eyes. He replied dryly.

"I suppose that due to the fact that I am a changeling…what you have just said is supposed to be humorous? Any how Miss Vi I do not know how to play this game. I will learn later at a later time though. Right now I want to leave this place and visit Miss Doo."

Violet didn't say anything as they both walked down the stairs to the first floor. They reached the door when Violet spoke.

"…Is she hot?"

Night Spark once again turn to look at her with a confused expression. Vi immediately knew the changeling was not familiar with what she was saying. She facehooved. This time she grunted as her hooves pulled on her face. She then grabbed Night Spark by the shoulder's and shook him.

"Is she GOOD looking?! When you look at her do you want to flip her on her back and-"

Night Spark blushed and interrupted her as he realized what she was asking.

"MISS VIOLET! I WILL NOT DISCUSS SUCH THINGS WITH YOU! NOT ONLY IS IT RUDE TO SPEAK ABOUT MISS DOO IN SUCH A WAY BUT IT IS RUDE TO DISCUSS SUCH THINGS WITH ANOTHER PONY! Now, if you will excuse me I am going to pay my friend a visit to simply be nice."

Violet gave him a saucy smile.

"Man you are good…real good. If you learn to play chess as well as you can play mares? You'll be legendary! The whole super respectful and chivalrous changeling who somehow only has mare friends thing is working. I should have realized the moment we spoke to one another. You barely even know me and your already complementing my name and only speaking to me. Now I see why you don't want to know these guys. Those idiots will ruin what you got going for you. The changeling in shining armor…mares eat that kind of stuff up."

Night Spark looked at her with wide eyes and furiously blushing cheeks. He was angry, embarrassed, and confused. He pointed his hoof at her to scold her but somehow her smile stalled his mind. He then opened the door and left the home. As he was galloping away he heard her voice.

"Bring back some food with you Spark!"

He galloped harder towards the town. If he felt like she deserved it he would share a muffin with her later. However he only had two left in his bag at home. He needed more. He shifted his legs into Applejacks. The extra strength boosted his galloping speed significantly. Despite being able to fly he enjoyed the occasional exercise. Night Spark also knew that pony's felt uncomfortable upon seeing him. So instead of flying down upon them as changelings typically do when invading, he would simply walk into town calmly. Due to the safe house being near the Everfree forest it took a short time for him to reach his destination: The Ponyville Market.

She gift's these muffins to me without asking for anything in return…now it is my turn to do the gifting.

He slowly walked through the market. The staring ponies were not what concerned him. Night Spark was waiting for crazed market ponies to swoop down upon him like the ones in Canterlot did. As he past each stand he noticed the items being sold were not scandalous or disrespectful to the royalty. The stand were selling basic goods. While observing a stand selling tea a voice called out to him.

"Howdy Mister! Do you want to buy some of the best Apples in Equestria?"

Apples?

Night Spark hadn't had the best luck with Apples recently. He cautiously turned to see a little filly with a yellow coat and bright red mane. Even with no Cutie mark her resemblance to Applejack was visible. He gulped and replied politely.

"No thank you little miss. I am searching for a gift for a close friend."

The filly rushed up to him with a beaming smile.

"I guess since you are a changeling you really don't know do you? These apples ARE gifts. They have a taste sweeter than life! If Applejack were here she would…"

Pummel my face in for even speaking with a relative…yes I know…

"…tell you all about the 42 different things that she does to get these apples to be the best. Oh by the way my name is Applebloom mister. So how many apples are ya' gonna' buy!?"

Night Spark smiled. She was fearless, bold, but most of all kind. She may be trying to push him into buying apples but at least she was treating him with respect.

"Very well then Miss Applebloom. I would like to purchase two apples from you one for my friend and one for myself. If they live up to your praise than I am sure these will be well worth it."

Apple Bloom smiled and placed two apples in a bag and handed them to him.

"Trust me mister y'all are gonna be back beggin' for more! Now that'll be 5bits."

Night Spark handed her 10bits and pointed at the bottled cider behind Apple Bloom.

"I will take one bottle of cider as well Miss Apple Bloom. Keep the change."

Her eyes lit up like stars when he said that. She placed everything in one bag and handed it off to him. As he walked away he could hear her speaking to two other fillies who seemed to appear from nowhere. He frowned a bit. While walking past multiple buildings only one thought rang out through his head.

I wish that Applejack could see that I am different from other changelings… I wish all ponies could…

The thought remained on his mind until he approached the Pony Express Post Office. This is where Luna had said that he would find Derpy. He entered the small building and walk up to the counter. The mare in front of him stared with wide eyes. Night Spark smiled to try to make her feel more comfortable. It didn't work. He saw he quivering in fear. The changeling sighed then spoke.

"Hello Miss. Yes, I am a changeling. I mean no harm to anypony and wish to contribute to this wonderful community. If you could be so kind and let me know if Miss Doo is in I would very much appreciate it."

The mare's jaw dropped. He thought she was about to speak but then they both heard the voice of an older stallion through roaring from one of the rooms behind the counter.

"THAT'S THE THIRD TIME IN LESS THAN 48 HOURS! DAMMIT DERPY YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK PONIES MAILBOXES AND EXPECT THEM NOT TO COMPLAIN! NOT TO MENTION YOU GOT MAIL MIXED UP AGAIN! WHAT IN CELESTIA'S FAT FLANKS DO I DO WITH YOU?!"

Derpy's voice was barely audible.

"I- I'm sorry sir…I just don't know what…"

He cut her off.

"That may have worked the first 25 times but we do know what's wrong Derpy…you."

She was nearly begging.

"No please it's just my sister and I and we-"

His voice cut like a newly sharpened knife.

"You're fired Derpy."

The silence in the office was louder than anything Night Spark had heard. It pounded against his ears and made him feel like he was suffocating. He simply stood there until a puffy eyed Derpy walked out from the back. Seeing her in such a state hurt him.

"Miss Doo? Are you all right?"

She saw him and for a brief moment her eyes lit up but then the pain returned to them. Night Spark led her out of the building. Once outside he asked her again.

"Miss Doo? Would you like to speak what is on your mind?"

She looked up and saw her cloud. He noticed that she was about to fly towards it. Night Spark shot a blast of magic and destroyed it. She look at him with tear filled eyes. She looked at him as if he had betrayed her. Night Spark grabbed one of her hooves and looked in her eyes as he spoke.

"You no longer need to suffer alone and away from others. I am…your friend. Friends are there for one another. So if you are suffering or are in pain then share that pain with me so that we may get through it together."

She watched him silently for a moment and looked down at her hoof in his hooves. Derpy rushed up to him and hugged him. She sobbed violently and squeezed him tightly. Despite the physical pain the mare was placing him in Night Spark felt happy that he was there for her. For nearly an hour they sat together with Derpy occasionally crying on his shoulder.

"I-I am wrong aren't I?"

Night Spark looked down at her in anger. He wasn't angry at her but he knew she only felt like she was wrong because of what her boss had said.

"Miss Doo…you are absolutely perfect the way you are. The only wrong ponies are the ones who cannot see you how I see you. They see a clumsy helpless pony. I see a beautiful and good hearted one."

She gave him a light smile but frowned again. His words seem to not get through to her. He thought for a moment the spoke again.

"Accidents happen Miss Doo. We all trip. We all fall. However what matters in life is the action you take after you fall. What do you do after all your tears have been shed? Your fate is what you make it. So when you are ready, pick yourself up and should you need help in doing so…I will be here for you…"

She said nothing for some time. Her sniffles seemed to become less frequent and she eventually was just sitting there holding on to his arms. Many ponies passed and muttered things. Night Spark just shot them all angry glares. He hated gossipers. Just then he remembered he had gifts. He pulled the cider bottle out. Using the very tip of his horn he zapped the bottle with a little magic to warm it up. He then popped off the lid and held it before her. She looked at it for a moment and then snatched the bottle out of his hoof. The Gray pegasus drank the entire bottle in a few chugs then smiled at Night Spark.

"Thank you Night Spark…If you weren't here…I would probably be on that cloud until poor Dinky thought that I ran away or something. I wouldn't trade my life for anything you know? Despite everything I've been through I would never trade. I know I mess up everything and I know a lot of ponies have to put up with me. Though I just wish that…ponies would be nicer sometimes…every now and then I do feel wrong…"

He stood up and offered his hoof to her. She took it and he helped her up. Night Spark held one hoof up before her. It shifted through every form he knew while he spoke.

"Believe me when I say that I used to believe that I was wrong. After I lost my original family…when I learned what I truly was…all I could think about was how wrong I was. But it was Princess Luna, Miss Sprinkle, and you who showed me that being a changeling was not wrong. You did not judge me for the actions of my people. So it is with great respect for you that I say this. Buck them. Buck them all. You are Miss Ditzy Doo and any who sees you as just some derpy wrong pony can go buck themselves. I know that you will be able to find a new job so that you may take care of Dinky and yourself. However until then take this bag of bits. It is money the princess gave me to-"

She interrupted with an angry glare. Her hoof pushed his out of the way.

"Now listen Night Spark I don't need charity. I might have trouble with work from time to time but I am not some broken pony incapable of working. I earn my bits fair and square you got that?"

He held up his hooves defensively.

"Miss Doo this is not charity. Think of it as a gift. I have no use for this amount of currency. For starters I can borrow funds from the soldiers here with me. Secondly…I may seem like a decent changeling but do not put me on a pedestal. I am not above shifting into Luna's form in order to receive food from ponies. She is actually fairly easy to imitate. All one must do is speak with a thundering voice and make crude and childish jokes with other ponies."

She walked away angry. He began to follow her.

"NO Night Spark. You can't go and steal from ponies. I don't need any bits that I haven't worked for. If I take them then…then I'll really be just some dumb useless pony who mooches off every pony else's pity. Dinky and I always take care of each other. Now is no different."

Night Spark understood. She felt the need to work to prove herself to others. To prove that despite everything she was just another pony. While he admired that about her, the thought of her and her sister struggling to make ends meet disturbed him. Then a thought nearly stopped him in his tracks.

THAT'S IT!

He smiled at her while he was speaking.

"Very well Miss Doo. If you wish to work for every bit you shall. If you are up to it I would like to employ you. I need you to bake enough muffins for all of Ponyville."

She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Uh…That's a lot of muffins. Even if I had bits to buy enough supplies I just don't think I can do it. I would need to make at least a thousand of them."

Night Spark replied quickly even though he knew they would be angry with him.

"I have command of four wonderful ponies who would be happy to help you. I will also make sure they are paid as well. This is an opportunity for both of us Miss Doo. It is a chance for me to do something friendly for this town and give aid to a friend. It is a chance for you to start your new career: owning a bakery. I would wager my life that the moment these ponies taste your muffins they will grovel for you to make more. It is perfect."

She smiled sadly.

"Look Night Spark…I…I appreciate what you are trying to do. I just can't. For starters I always thought about owning a muffin bakery. I know how good my muffins are. They are yummier than yum. I-"

All of a sudden the gray mare seemed to trip on absolutely nothing. Just before her chin hit the ground Night Spark caught her. He helped her up and looked worried. She continued on sadly.

I can't run anything… I'm not good at some things…well lot's of things. If I got a job at the Sugarcube Corner I would ruin the Cake's lives and Pinkie Pie's too. I won't do that…ever. I'll leave the baking to the ponies with pastries for cuties marks."

At the mention of cutie marks Night Spark observed Derpy's. It was a group of bubbles floating next to each other. She caught him staring and blushed. He immediately looked away but then looked at his own flank. Nothing. As they walked together he thought about the meaning of her cutie mark. While he was tempted to ask he felt timid to do so because he did not have one. This was not a surprise to Night Spark. He knew changelings never had cutie marks. Normally something like this wouldn't bother him but it reminded him that he was not a pony. It reminded him that no matter what, he would alway be something else.

They reached her home and both stood outside. She watched him in silence for a moment. Her face had a calm expression. Night Spark felt her gentle gaze. It somehow could effect him more so than Luna's thunderous voice or Applejacks powerful hooves. He felt like the world around him was melting away and that her gaze was the only thing anchoring him to reality. While he knew it was a brief moment Night Spark felt as if he had lived in it for a thousand years.

Dammit princess…you were right…

He felt his heart beat slightly faster when thinking about her. Night Spark cared for her more than he was brave enough to admit. However the problem was that he did not know if Derpy had similar feelings or even liked changelings. He frowned when thinking about it. No matter who he could transform into it wasn't real. No pony could actually enjoy the appearance of a changeling. While other negative thoughts played through his head Derpy noticed his frown. She took a step away from her front door and approached him.

"Night Spark what's wrong?"

He could not tell her. The risk of damaging their friendship was not something he took lightly. He thought of something else to bring up.

"I just find cutie marks…strange Miss Doo."

She looked down sadly.

"Yea I don't like mine either…"

He reacted quickly.

"No! That is not what I meant. You cutie mark is perfect. It is just…cutie marks in general. I am interested in them. It is impossible for changelings to receive one and I do not know why."

She cocked her head to the side in the same adorable fashion when he first met her at the diner.

"It's because only ponies have them. Just like how only changelings…can um…change. I'd rather be able to change instead of having a boring cutie mark. Changing is so cool. I would change into a giant muffin…"

Her words repeated in his head.

….so cool.

He smiled at her. He was going to tell her that such a transformation was impossible for changelings. Though he thought Miss Doo had enough disappointment for one day.

"Changing into an object such as a muffin…requires some of the most potent and powerful magic available. I fear that no changeling alive not even Chrysalis could perform such a feat."

Her face was full with the same kind of amazement a foal had when first reading a Daring Do novel. A slightly hurt expression reached her face when she realized that changelings could not become muffins because in order to become a muffin you would have to bake at 400 degrees Fahrenheit for nearly 20 minutes and such heat would kill anypony. She shoved Night Spark lightly and grumbled.

"…not funny…no muffins for you!"

Night Spark began to apologize to her.

"Miss Doo I am sorry I just did not wish for you too suffer anymore disappointment today. I cannot even begin to understand how hard it must be for you to take care of yourself as well as your sister. While not possible I think you would make a wonderful muffin…uh…well not to eat of course just too…um…I…I shall stop speaking."

She smiled lightly at his words and invited him in. The moment the door opened Derpy was tackled by Dinky. They both laughed while briefly wrestling on the floor. Eventually Derpy was in the air. Dinky's horn was glowing as she trapped her older sister in magic. Derpy spoke through laughter.

"DINKY! Put me down!"

The little filly laughed and slammed Derpy down into the sofa cushion. While Derpy was struggling to get her head out of the cushions Dinky notice Night Spark.

"Oh hi Night Shark. What are you doing here?"

Night Spark walked up to her and gave her an apple.

"Well Little Miss Doo I walked your sister home from the-"

Dinky's face lit up with a smile that nearly shined with brightness. At the top of her lungs she began to tease her sister.

"DERPY'S GOT A SPECIAL SOMEPO-"

She looked at Night Spark confused for a moment then continued.

"SOMECHANGELING! DERPY'S GOT A SPECIAL SOMECHANGELING!"

Derpy freed her self from the sofa and chased her sister.

"Shut up Dinky! That's not nice!"

They both raced around the home knocking things over. They nearly collided with Night Spark a few times. He watch as the sisters proceed to storm around the home in a destructive manner. It was adorable to him. Derpy finally caught up to Dinky and held her in her front hooves while they wrestled again.

"Say sorry Dinky!"

The filly smiled while using her magic to attempt to shove Derpy off her.

"Sorry your special SOMECHANGELING DIDN'T TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE!"

"DINKY! TODAY ISN'T THE DAY!"

"SO is it tomorrow? Do you have a reservation at a fancy place?"

Derpy was angry. She gave Dinky a look and then let her go. Dinky stuck her tongue out and continued to tease Derpy as she walked closer to Night Spark. Derpy had a frown on her face.

"Dinky…I got fired…again…"

The little filly's voice died down. The beaming smile was instantly replaced by a sorrowful expression. She walk up to Derpy and held her in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean it…are you ok?"

Derpy's tears had been shed with Night Spark in front of the post office. Her eyes remained glassy with tears that she had yet to release. Tears she would hold back for her sister. She nuzzled Dinky and sniffled.

"Yea muffin…I'm gonna be ok. I just need to find something else to do."

Dinky looked at Night Spark sadly and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry for teasing you Night Shark. I really am…thanks for taking care of my sis."

Night Spark thought about Dinky. The filly was eagerly awaiting his forgiveness and if she had committed unspeakable transgressions.

"There is nothing to forgive miss. You were simply trying to have fun. However next time perhaps ask your sister how she is doing before you assault her with cuddling."

Night Spark and Derpy sighed as Dinky ran off to her room. Derpy shook her head and motioned Night Spark to sit down on the sofa. They both sat and Derpy opened a tray of muffins. After they both ate a few she spoke.

"Sorry you had too see ….and um… hear all that. I just don't know what gets in her head sometimes. So why are you in Ponyville Night Spark? I thought the princess wanted you to do special stuff."

I am here because I am slowly dying Miss Doo.

"I am here to…learn about what I am fighting for…yes the Princess believes that in order to do so I must experience what normal ponies do on a daily basis."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Well then…I guess you think we're really weird."

He chucked than pointed at himself.

"Really weird is finding out that you are a changeling when you are only seven years old. Believe me Miss Doo I do not find you or your sister weird…I find you quite adorable to be completely honest…oh…I…well…you both are quite adorable. It is obvious you both love each other very much. The last time I spoke with my sister she threatened to kill me. I…envy the bond you and Dinky have. It is something that I had once long ago. That time however is past. All I can do is work to build new and stronger bonds with the ponies around me."

She swallowed a muffin whole then asked him a question he did not expect.

"Do you love your sister?"

Who could ask such a stup-

He stopped his thoughts. When Night Spark had thought of his changeling family he felt more anger than love. His siblings were usually cruel to each other as well as to him. It was Chrysalis that he had mixed feelings about. While he knew she was the one responsible for ruining his early life part of him was still the young changeling who used to be a pony. She took him in when all ponies abandoned him. She comforted him when his family only saw a monster. After that day his life became different. He was forced to train and study in methods of defeating the ponies. For a short time he really and truly wanted revenge. His new family had become a band of monsters and torturers. Though however terrible things became, deep down he still had a small spark of love for his family. Simply thinking about it upset him and made him question his place in the world even more.

"…I suppose…so."

Luna's Throne Room:

Luna looked out from her balcony. Equestria was a beautiful sight. The setting sun gave the land a deep orange and red glow that under normal circumstance would be a heart warming sight for Luna. What disturbed her was the storm far in the distance. Most ponies would have dismissed such a thing but Luna made sure to be kept in the loop on everything during a war. No storm was scheduled for anytime soon. Rather than jumping to conclusions Luna invited Twilight and her friends to her room. Twilight arrived early. The lavender Alicorn approached and stood next to Luna.

"Twilight you are a dear friend of mine. I wish to apologize for how I spoke to you. While I am still displeased in how you and your friends have treated Night Spark I had no right to speak to my friends in such a vile manner. I do wish tha-"

Twilight shook her head.

"Luna I am sorry too. We both acted inappropriately. I gave it some thought though and well…the girls and I had decided to at least try to…communicate…with Night Spark. So if we see him in the courtyard then we will try to-"

"I sent him away Twilight. He is in Ponyville with Miss Ditzy Doo and four of my best soldiers. With the way ponies have treated him and they way he reacted in the courtyard I believe Ponyville will be a temporary home for him…until he passes. I do not think we shall seen him for sometime."

Twilight felt a deep wave of guilt wash over her. Her friends finally decided to attempt proper communication with him and he is gone. She sighed as Luna continued.

"Twilight. I am worried. The changelings should have reached Fillydelphia a day ago. Yet I continue to receive reports claiming there has been no changelings spotted. To add to my worry is that black storm in the distance. I pray that Rainbow Dash knows why a storm is approaching Ponyville because as far as I know there were to be no storms for a month. What do you think Twilight?"

Twilight thought of logical reasons for the storm. She crossed Derpy off the list as she was in Ponyville. Discord was a possibility however he was reformed…somewhat. The idea of rogue Pegasi sounded silly to her so that was tossed from her mind. After analyzing the situation in a thousand different ways Twilight came to one conclusion.

"Luna…do you think that he…that Night Spark-"

Luna turned calmly and spoke with confidence.

"No Twilight. I used a spell that allowed me to live through his memories. I saw and heard his sister and her troops claiming to march towards Fillydelphia. I have literally seen their plans…yet…something is not right."

As they sat in silence the storm released a low rumble. Its approach seemed slow however Luna knew it would reach Ponyville in a short time. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Twilight took notice and observed her silently. Luna's horn lit up with her dark blue magic and soon the balcony became dark. While Twilight could still see the view of Equestria it was distorted by the shadow the seemed to be emitting from Luna herself. Luna's eyes crept opened as she exhaled. She knew Twilight must have been curious on what she just did but she did not have the desire to tell her. Ever since she came back from the moon Luna would briefly meditate in darkness to ease her stress and help her think clearly. These dark meditations helped her mind expand and see new paths or possibilities. When she thought once more on why the changelings were delayed a terrifying realization hit her. She looked at Twilight with wide eyes.

"Twilight…where are the others? It is urgent we speak to them for I believe that ponies may be in danger and…I do not know if we can help them…I…I think we have fallen for a ruse. Chrysalis' treachery is more cunning than previously imagined."

Twilight looked at her with confusion. She wondered what Luna was talking about.

"Luna I don't get it. How could we have been tricked if you've seen what Night Spark has seen…"

She paused when she connected the same dots Luna connected. Luna's face betrayed her might and power. It was fearful. She finished Twilight's thought.

"…and only what he has seen…"

Twilight's eyes widened.

Sweet Celestia…

Sugarcube Corner:

In order to cheer up Derpy Night Spark insisted on taking her to the Sugarcube Corner. He had yet to go there himself and Luna made it sound amazing. He also invited Dinky who was more than happy to come along. On the way there rain began to pour over the town. They sat soaked waiting for their orders. Instead of talking the group could only focus on the loud argument at the table near them. Two mares were arguing. One had a white coat with a blue mane of different shades. Despite being a rainy day and being indoors the white mare wore large sunglasses. The mare sitting across from her had a coat similar to Derpy's and a long straight black mane.

"Tavi listen to me girl! Your solo is great and all but it just doesn't fit! Your style works for big fancy parties but I need QUANTIZED RYTHMS! Otherwise it throws off my beats."

Octavia scoffed and pointed a hoof at her chest.

"Now you listen here! My style is not simply fit for 'big fancy parties'. I play with pure and raw emotion Scratch! There is a reason I have been a soloist up until now! I refuse to control my emotions to fit in with other players. Such a thing can only harm my music."

Night Spark tried to ignore the ponies and speak to Derpy and Dinky.

"So Miss Doo's I have meant to ask you how long you have been in-"

"YOU ARE BEING AN OLD HAG TAVI! LOOSEN UP! IT'S MY SONG AND NOT YOURS! I CHOSE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONLY PONY WHO CAN PLAY A CELLO LIKE ALL AWESOME AND STUFF! I UNDERSTAND YOU LIKE TO FLOW AND CRAP BUT FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA JUST BE A DAMN ROBOT FOR ONE SONG!"

The other mare fumed with rage.

"SCRATCH DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE FEELINGS I RECEIVE WHEN PLAYING!? One cannot simply be a robot. I am not some strange synthesizer that you can control to you exact needs and specifications. When I play I am like a leaf in the wind. I go where it takes me without question or complaint. I flow with my music. I-"

The white mare pulled her shades down slightly and spoke much quieter.

"Tavi? Are you high? Because damn…I-"

Night Spark tried once more to speak to the ponies he brought to dinner. The arguing mares were ruining his evening.

"What is your opinion of Princes Twilight? I have hardly spoken to her and-"

The gray mare erupted with anger.

"AM I HIGH? HOW DARE YOU? I DO NOT NEED ANY STIMULANTS TO FIND INSPIRATION FOR MUSIC! MY INSTRUMENT IS MY STIMULANT AND-"

"Cut the crap Tavi you sound like a really bad fashonista or something. Seriously though, I need you to match the rhythm I got goin' in the main synth and-"

Night Spark snapped.

"YOU FOOLS! THE SOLUTION IS SIMPLE! TAVI PLAY NORMALLY AND FOCUS ON THE RYTHMN! WATCH THE CRESCENDOS AND SLURRED NOTES AS THEY ARE MORE THAN LIKELY WHERE YOUR EMOTIONS FLOWWWWW! SCRATCH! QUANTIZE YOUR FILES! TRY TO GET THEM TO MATCH HER RYTHMN AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE THEN ALTER THEM! I AM ASSUMING THE SYNTHS YOU SPEAK OF ARE DIGITAL CORRECT? THEY ARE NOT SOME MYSTICAL SOUND FLOWING OUT OF YOU DAMN HORN? YOU HAVE COMPLETE AND UTTER CONTROL OF THOSE SOUNDS! SHAPE THEM TO FIT TAVI'S PART. IF YOU TWO WOULD PUT FORTH A SMALL AMOUNT OF EFFORT TO MEET ONE ANOTHER HALF WAY THAN PERHAPS YOU WOULD BE ACCOMPLISHING SOMETHING OTHER THAN DISTURBING OUR EVENING! NOW I SHALL ORDER MUFFINS AND I DO HOPE THAT IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE THOUGHTS THAT NEED TO FLOW THAT THEY WILL FLOW OUT IN THE COLD RAIN. SHOULD THEY NOT THAN I WILL PLACE YOU THERE MYSELF!"

Night Spark turned to face his table with a sigh. He looked at both Derpy and Dinky and smiled. They still had stunned faces. Suddenly arrived with a plate of muffins. She placed it down before them and Night Spark noticed she gave them an extra one. He pointed to the plate and spoke.

"Excuse me miss I believe you have placed an extra on our-"

smiled and placed a hoof on his shoulder. He may have been a changeling but he managed to shut up Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. She spoke quiet enough to where only their table could hear.

"Those two always come here every evening to argue about music. They are both talented dears but…they are always arguing. These muffins are on the house mister. All three of you are welcome to back every evening."

Derpy and Dinky smiled. Night Spark did as well. He knew the muffins they ordered were not Derpy's yet somehow he knew they were going to be delicious. However a problem arose in his head. Dinky had persuaded Derpy to let her order two muffins. Night Spark and Derpy each ordered one muffin. Above the four ordered muffins sat the extra one. Derpy noticed him glaring at the muffin and smirked. She leaned in over the table and looked him in the eyes. Her voice made his skin raise.

"I'll hoof wrestle you for it…unless you're scared…"

Normally Night Spark would have let her have the muffin. Allowing her to have it would have made her happy and after today's events that was his goal. However when he looked at the hoof in front of him all he wanted was to hold it in his own. Fear struck him for the briefest of moments. He wasn't afraid of Derpy and yet he was. It was something that made no sense in his mind. His expression changed but Dinky had noticed the brief fear and exploded.

"NIGHT SHARK IS AFRAID OF MARES! HA! HE'S SCARED OF YOU SIS!"

He gave Dinky a challenging glare then grabbed Derpy's hoof.

It is only because you call me Night Shark that I will let that slide…

Night Spark began to shift into Applejack's form. A muffin hit the side of his head hard enough to make him stop changing. Dinky's horn was glowing and she looked at him in angry. She slammed one hoof down and pointed the other at him.

"HEY NO CHEATING!"

Night Spark sighed. Instead of shifting he began to channel magic to bolster his strength. A faint cyan aura began to glow around his horn. Once more a muffin smacked him across the face. Dinky's voice screeched into his ears.

"I SAID NOOOO CHHEEATINGGGGGGG!"

Night Spark grumbled to himself then shifted to a more comfortable position. Derpy chuckled at him and threw him a determined look. Even though he was nervous Night Spark thought she looked cute. He returned her a determined look as well and spoke.

"Prepare yourself Miss Doo…you will experience first hoof the power of- AHHHH"

She applied a massive amount of force down catching him off guard. He quickly stopped his hoof before it touched the table. He applied more strength and managed to push her hoof closer to her side. He was surprised by her strength. He knew ponies naturally had more physical strength but Derpy seemed on par with him. Night Spark pushed more and managed to get her hoof near the table.

Just a little more…

He noticed Derpy was looking at Dinky. They were both smiling. Dinky nodded at her and Derpy returned the nod. She turned to look at Night Spark with a devious smile. A strange feeling occurred in his gut. He wondered why she was smiling. Derpy whispered.

"My. Muffin."

As if his hoof was not there Derpy slammed her own hoof instantly to the opposite side. A sharp pain rose up Night Sparks arm as he fell to the side. Dinky laughed as Derpy stuffed the muffin into her mouth. Night Spark could only focus on the pain she had caused him. He look at her with a betrayed look.

"Miss Doo! How are you so powerful? You are nearly as strong as a member of the Apple family!"

Derpy spread her wings and clapped her hooves. She spoke while laughing.

"You should'a seen your face! You looked like a stale muffin!"

Both sisters continued to laugh as Night Spark wondered what stale muffins looked like. While they continued to laugh something caught his eye. He stood up and focused out the window. The storm had gotten much more severe. Lightning struck the ground across the street. The thunder silenced the laughter of the sisters. Night Spark recognized that lightning. It was something he had seen before. Once more it struck. Dinky screamed and held her sister. Derpy spoke up.

"Night Spark…what's the matter?"

The lighting struck the building across from them. It caught fire and began to burn. Night Spark turned around and spoke to every pony before.

"All of you stay here in this room. Miss Doo retrieve the owner and have her stay here with you. You all must not allow anypony and I mean ANYPONY to come in here. If I can direct some to here I will. Ask them for a safe word. It will be…um…muffins! If they do not know the passcode do not let them pass."

Vinyl interrupted.

"Hey what the buck is goin' on?"

He turned and looked at the purplish lightning out side. It struck another building which also caught fire.

"Ponyville is under attack…and my brother is leading the charge. I have a few of Luna's elite guard at my safe house. I will retrieve them and counter the changelings. Be watchful they will blend in with the shadows."

Derpy ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Night Spark it's…it's…the lightning and the…LIGHTNING!"

She looked absolutely terrified. Night Spark hugged her. He smiled and pulled away. Looking her in her eyes he spoke.

"Miss Doo do not worry for me or for anypony. I will not stand by and do nothing for a second time… If my brother does not halt this attack. Then I will destroy him. Stay here and use your mysterious strength to protect these ponies."

She looked down and murmured quietly enough for only him to hear.

"…but…what if…you…the lightning…You're my…friend."

Night Spark smiled and lifted her chin with his hoof and channeled magic. His eyes glowed brightly and his horn surged with electricity. He chuckled then spoke.

"You are my friend as well Miss Doo. I'll not have anything come in between our friendship, least of all these monsters. When this passes I would like a rematch. Nopony is going to embarrass me in such a way again."

With that he ran out into the storm.

Luna's Throne Room:

"This isn't right. I don't know what going on but…this…isn't cool"

Luna observed Rainbow Dash who wore a fearful face. Luna had just questioned her about the weather in Ponyville. Rainbow confirmed that no rain was supposed to drop until much later. Twilight spoke up.

"So girls you now know the weather is acting up…when it's not supposed to. That wasn't the only reason Luna and I brought you here. The changelings should have reached Fillydelphia by now. Not that it's a bad thing that the city isn't under attack. That's good. What's bad is that we don't know where a massive changeling force is."

Applejack shifted and was the first to bring up Night Spark.

"Wasn't Night Spark the one to warn y'all 'bout Fillydelphia? What if this is all some sort of trap? A setup or something…What if-"

Luna shook her head and interrupted.

"Applejack I have no doubt that there is a trap. Night Spark however is just as unaware of what that trap is as we are. I have seen everything he has seen and as far as he knows…Fillydelphia was next on the list of cities for the changelings to attack."

Fluttershy quietly chimed in.

"Yes but…um…why did they attack Manehattan then?"

Luna thought about it. She knew Chrysalis was planning something but it hardly made sense to her. She understood that she could no longer go off what Night Spark had seen. What puzzled the moon goddess was why Manehattan was attacked. From the reports she has received Celestia nearly melted the bridge from her attack. The changelings were quickly slaughtered. Celestia left some troops behind in the city then began to head towards Fillydelphia to regroup with Luna's legion. Everything seemed too easy. Luna spoke up.

"Fluttershy. I do not know. Chrysalis plans to strike and I do not know where. The storm that has mysteriously appeared has worried me enough to ready a small regiment of soldiers. Should Ponyville be attacked tonight my soldiers will be ready."

Rainbow looked out the window and saw the lightning above her home. Her gut told her it wasn't natural. She turned and looked at Luna and Twilight.

"I think we should go to Ponyville with those soldiers…that storm isn't right."

Ponyville:

Night Spark barged through the front door of the safe house. Violet was in full armor along with the three other guards. She looked at him as if she already knew.

"Where do you want us?"

Night Spark pointed back at the town.

"Get all the ponies you can. Take them to the Sugarcube Corner. Inside should be some ponies already. They have been instructed to only allow you in with a safeword. Once you get as many ponies as you can find there protect them at all costs."

She nodded.

"Alright Night Spark what's the safe word?"

"Muffins."

"Muffins?"

"Muffins."

Vi raised an eyebrow then shook her head. She began to leave when Night Spark grabbed her.

"Find a way to call for help. I do not know how large of a force is attacking. When you have gathered up the ponies in the Sugarcube Corner organize a tight evacuation of the city. Stay together and fight together. Unless I can stop my brother or we receive reinforcements this town is lost. However we can preserve its ponies. I wish you luck Vi. You and your friends."

She smiled and saluted him then rushed out.

Night Spark shifted his body. He took the best parts from the ponies he knew. In an instant he had Rainbow's wings, Applejacks rear hooves, Braeburn's front hooves, and his horn. He quickly shifted to make each new part proportional and changed their color to match his own. The power he felt was incredible. He stepped outside of the safe house and watched as a few buildings burned brightly in the night. Memories of Appaloosa crept up and scratched at his mind. Rather than ignoring them he allowed that pain to resurface. It was a burning reminder of what would happen to Ponyville if he did not succeed.

"I will protect this town…I swear I will never allow Appaloosa to happen again."

He rose up faster than he expected. Lightning struck again. He dashed forward and in a few seconds landed on the ground in front of town hall. A small group of changelings approached him. One of them spoke.

"What are you doing? Night Storm has ordered that we destroy the bakery. If we make haste we will be the first one to set it ablaze."

Night Spark looked at the changeling with disgust. It reminded him of Night Fire. He closed the distance between the two and spoke.

"I have a better idea. I burn you."

Night Sparks horn shot forth a visceral arc of chain lightning that electrocuted the group of changelings. They screeched as their bodies began to smoke. When he finished they fell to the ground blackened. Night Spark looked at them. He felt no pity. They were no longer his people. They had become monsters that were proud to do the dark deeds their Queen requested of them. A voice rang out from behind him.

"What have they done to you?"

Night Spark turned and faced the Town Hall. Frequent lightning and burning buildings granted enough light for him to notice the changeling on the roof. It was Night Storm. He flew down and stood a few meters away from Night Spark. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Night Spark spoke.

"They did nothing to me. In fact I want to ask you the same thing brother. What have they done to you? YOU specifically. What are we fighting for? For our mother's grudge against what happened a millennia ago?"

Night Storm replied viciously. Lightning exploded across the sky as he spoke.

"I FIGHT…WE FIGHT…because THAT is the will of mother. OUR QUEEN! The ponies are a vile lot. No matter how many forms we can change into the ponies still hide behind a facade greater than any we can construct. What? You believe they are peaceful creatures? Kind perhaps? What kindness was shown to any changeling? What kindness was shown to any Griffon? Or any Dragon? The only ones that receive kindness are the pets they keep like you or the baby dragon that pathetic new princess keeps. That is all you are to them Night Spark. A convenient pet that they believe they control. Show them that they control NOTHING! Show them the price for their sins. Come back to us. Reclaim your spot in our empire and assist me in destroying this town."

Night Spark shook his head. He would never turn on ponies. His brother still stood there with a fierce gaze. Night Spark wondered if he could persuade him to join him instead. He knew it was a foolish notion but in the end…Night Storm was his brother. At the very worst he could at least claim he tried to settle things before killing him.

"Ask yourself this brother. When was the last time changelings showed kindness to anything? Our people continue to blacken what it means to be a changeling. You know our past…we were never meant to be warriors or monsters. We were just like the ponies. What happened to our kind was a terrible act of cruelty and selfishness. However we cannot justify the genocide of the ponies for the transgressions of their ancestors. Ask yourself what is to become of Equestria should the ponies be eradicated. What then? She will assault the Griffons. She will assault the Dragons. She will slaughter until there is nothing but our kind! That is the irony brother and you know it as well as I do. These soldiers of yours are nothing more than the culmination of the dust and echoes of past. We are all that is left. She will destroy everything and for what? Herself and her six children? No. We are not simple minded monsters. I believe that we can be more."

Night Storm stayed silent and shook his head slowly. He appeared to be giving thought to Night Spark's words. He looked up and took slow steps towards Night Spark. The rain poured down upon both of them and gave them a black sheen. Night Spark saw his brother's face from the light of the nearby fires. Night Storm stopped a foot away from Night Spark. His words were quiet yet they sliced though the sounds of showering rain and crackling fire.

"You are a fool in every sense of the word Night Spark. You help these ponies in hopes that you can do what I wonder? Become a pony? Blend in? You wish to no longer be a monster yet THAT IS THE DAMNED IRONY HERE! You saw first hoof what monsters do."

Night Storm took a step closer and the words slithered out from his mouth.

"They turn on you when you are weak. They cast you out. No matter who you are whether it be a friend, a lover….or even a special little brother…"

Night Storm chuckled as he saw Night Spark's reaction. Night Spark's face lowered as memories of his pony family abandoning him surfaced. Seeing the open wound Night Storm aimed to twist the blade further.

"Now we stand here at the brink of a changing world and can you imagine the toll it takes on our hearts? The pain you cause us? Our brother…her son…turning on us…ABANDONING US WHEN WE WERE THE ONES TO PICK YOU FROM THE DEPTHS WHICH YOU SANK!"

Lightning surged through the clouds once more. The silence between them lasted for a short eternity. Night Spark thought about the words his brother spoke. He understood that Night Storm was trying to twist his view yet for some reason his words carried a sense of truth to them. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. Night Storm knew he was breaking into him. A voice rang out in through the storm. Night Spark immediately recognized it and a wave of fear washed over him.

NO!

"NIGHT SHARK! THE SCARY SOLDIER'S GOT EVERYPONY AWAY COME ON WE-"

Another voice rang out which only increased Night Spark's fear.

"DINKY COME BACK HERE NOW!"

It was Derpy. She ran up to Dinky and grabbed her with her front hooves. Derpy glanced at Night Spark with a worried look then began to fly away towards the road to Canterlot. Night Storm's anger over losing his brother's attention faded. He saw the fear on Night Spark's face. It told him more than enough. Whoever the two mares were, Night Storm knew Night Spark was concerned for their well being. His eyes glowed with a deep purple and the light spread to his horn. Night Spark quickly took notice and charged into his brother. It was too late. One of the clouds above shot a massive lightning bolt and struck the two mares out of the sky. They landed motionless in the mud. Night Spark stood perfectly still as if not moving was going to somehow make the situation better. His senses caught a hold of him and he dashed forward to the two ponies. He leaned close to Derpy. She was breathing and had some burns on her side. It was severe but nothing that would not heal. Night Spark's world stopped when his eyes set their gaze upon Dinky. The lightning hit her directly. On her side was a large burn. It exposed some of the filly's muscle tissue and was seared. The wound was still smoking. Ever so delicately Night Spark held her in his hooves. Her breathing was severely labored. The filly just breathed slowly and that was more than enough for Night Spark. The tears he was shedding were concealed under the rain.

Please…Please…

He nuzzled the small pony in his hooves. Not an hour ago she was laughing and ridiculing him. Now she was on the edge between life and death. Night Storm began to laugh softly.

"I knew you were no killer…however I never suspected your heresy to extend as far as actually loving ponies. I find it amusing."

That voice. It had carved into to his mind far too long. Night Spark's body began to shake with fury, wrath, and hate. He gently placed Dinky under Derpy's wing. He could not assist them without placing them in danger. The other ponies had already fled. He stood and turned to face Night Storm. His eyes glared at the bug before him. Night Spark was going to kill him. However he wanted that blood on his hooves. He shifted back to his normal form. Magic flowed violently throughout his body. Night Storm chuckled.

"Let us see how long you can play brother…before you run out…"

Night Spark charged forward and slammed into Night Storm. He continued to push until he slammed his brother through the doors of the Town Hall. Night Storm slid toward the center of the building. He stood and snarled. Once more is horn and eyes glowed. Lighting struck the town hall continuously from the sky until the entire building was covered in flames. The fact that his lightning was directed from the clouds rather than casted from his horn is what made Night Storm unpredictable. That wasn't going to stop Night Spark. Nothing was. He would kill his brother or die trying. Night Storm dashed forward and head butted Night Spark. When he fell Night Storm landed on top of him and began pounding away. He used both hooves to slam Night Spark's head against the ground. Dazed for only a moment Night Spark released a massive burst of electric energy from the tip of his horn. Unlike the situation with the soldiers back at the castle he held nothing back. Night Storm was sent flying through the wall and landed in the mud outside. His body had seared burns all over. The attack severely damaged the large support beams for the town hall. They creaked and moaned as the flames continued to consume them. Night Spark flew out the whole he created and watched Night Storm get up. His brother's entire body was encased in a bright purple glow. Night Storm snarled.

"Let us see how you enjoy the lightning Night Spark…AHHHHHH!"

The clouds swirled above them and suddenly multiple arcs of lightning slammed down upon Night Spark.

Canterlot Entrance:

"Twilight…Protect your friends…we do not know what form of treachery is attacking Ponyville. You can teleport you friends and your self to the town. My troops are all batponies. We shall fly with great haste to reach you."

Twilight frowned. Her friends huddled up close to her. She began to charge her magic. She spoke to them.

"Girls…whatever you do…if you see Night Spark or any changeling that looks like him…run. All it takes it one blast of lightning to…well…you know. Our main focus is the ponies. Then we look for Night Spark. Luna…please hurry."

Luna nodded then addressed her troops. All she did was nod in the direction of Ponyville and the bat ponies darted off into the storm. Luna watched Twilight and her friends disappear in a flash.

"Be safe my friends…"

Luna spread her wings and rose into the sky. She closed her eyes and once more was surrounded by darkness. When they opened they glowed bright white. Her wings began to glow with magic as well. She took a deep breath then darted through her night faster than she has ever flown before. She would allow no harm to come to her friends pony or otherwise.

Ponyville:

Twilight and the girls flashed before Violet and the fleeing ponies. Violet and the three other soldiers bowed then checked the surrounds for changelings. Twilight spoke.

"Soldiers how many are there? What's causing all this chaos?"

Violet stood straight and answered.

"Princess a small band of changelings began the assault. Me and my stallions put down 10 but we haven't encountered anymore. The changeling leading the charge….he looked an awful lot like Night Spark. Night Spark ordered me to evac the ponies and get help but it looks like we already got it."

Twilight turned to rainbow.

"Rainbow take Pinkie and go through this crowd. Pinkie will know if anypony is missing. Soldier what about Night Spark? Where is he?"

Violet looked back towards the town. They could not see the town hall from their location however the arcs of lightning spewing down from the sky answered Twilight's question. She placed a hoof on Violet's shoulder.

"Keep leading these ponies to safety soldier."

Twilight flew off towards the center of town. She grounded her self before getting to close to the battle. Before she had a chance to witness what was happening she spotted Derpy in the mud crying. Dinky was in her hooves. Twilight immediately rushed over. She was going to ask if Derpy was ok but she saw Dinky's wound. Twilight lowered herself and spoke softly to Derpy who was crying silently over her dying sister.

"Ditzy I need to see her."

Derpy shot Twilight a glare that could kill. Twilight understood the mare's emotions and placed a hoof on her.

"Ditzy she needs immediate medical attention. I can't fix this but I can help. I have some magic that will numb pain and accelerate the healing process. Her wound is very deep. I need you to hand her to me…I swear I'll do everything in my power to save her."

Derpy looked at Twilight and then back down at her little sister. Dinky was her world. She was the one pony who had always been there for her. Without her little sister…she doubted if she would have made it so long. She gently handed Dinky to Twilight.

"Twilight…please don't let my sister die…I…I…just…she takes care of me….she's my….muffin…please"

Twilight stood close to Derpy and started to channel her magic again. It was only then she saw the battle. Night Storm was standing a few meters away from a small crater in front of the now collapsed town hall. While she could not see him Twilight knew Night Spark was at the bottom of the crater underneath the smoldering arcs of lightning. She wanted to help him but it was his life or Dinky's. Twilight knew Dinky's fate was ultimately tied to Derpy's as well. She made the logical choice.

I'm sorry…

With a flash she was gone. Instead of regrouping with the escaping ponies Twilight reappeared in the Canterlot medical center.

"ANYPONY HELP THERE ARE INJURED PONIES HERE!"

Twilight focused her magic on Dinky's wound and allowed as much as possible to flow out.

That should help with the healing…

Even with all her magic Twilight knew she could not assist much with the pain. A broken bone? Twilight could fix. Exposed muscle tissue? She shuddered. It wasn't fair for a such a young pony to experience such pain. Derpy sat shaking in the waiting room. She refused any treatment. Twilight sat next to her and wrapped a hoof around her. Derpy leaned on her shoulder and silently cried as she stared at nothing. Twilight began to tear up as well due to how violently she was shaking. If Dinky did not come through…Equestria would lose two bright and loving ponies.

Luna arrived and repeated Twilight's process. After Violet briefed her she rushed towards the town. Her bat ponies swarmed the sky looking for straggling changelings or any missing ponies. Luna's eyes focused on the intense flashing. She immediately became concerned for Night Spark because whether he was dishing out damage or receiving it made no difference. It was a losing situation for him as his magic was limited. She landed and stared at the crater. The ground around it was crackling as the lightning surged down. She became furious and was about to assault Night Storm but she then noticed something rising out of the crater slowly.

The initial strike had burned him all across his back. By simply moving his wings he felt as if he were on fire. However that pain meant nothing to him. Night Spark would not allow Night Storm to win. Not after what he had done. The image of the two ponies he cared about most being shot out of the sky burned his mind worse than any fire or lighting could burn his physical body. His horn glowed as he collected the lighting his brother had so foolishly thought he was killing him with. The purple arcs began to flow around his body as they changed to a cyan tone. He began to push back against the pillar of pure energy slamming down from the sky. He could now see his brother's face. It seemed shocked then quickly returned to anger. Night Storm roared and his horn glowed even brighter. More lightning struck Night Spark as the entire storm above Ponyville condensed above the two changelings. Night Spark continued to collect the lightning he was being struck with. He looked into his brother's eye and snarled.

"You ignorant bastard…You think the storms will kill me?"

Night Spark grunted as he rose up further out of the crater. His eyes glowed as bright as the lightning surrounding him. When he continued his voice reverberated as if powered by the storm.

"NO CREATURE FEARS THE RAIN! THEY FEAR THE THUNDER! DO YOU KNOW WHY BROTHER? THEY FEAR THE THUNDER BECAUSE THEY KNOW IT IS THE ROAR OF THE TRUE MONSTER OF THE STORM…IT IS THE ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING!"

Night Spark spread his wings and screamed. His horn grew so bright that Luna had to shield her eyes. The ponies outside the town could see Night Spark illuminating the sky above their home. The lightning that was striking him seemed to instantly bind to him and flowed violently from his body. He looked down at Night Storm.

"You were words were true brother…I am a monster. I AM LIGHTNING!"

The sky flashed as hundreds of arcs of energy erupted from Night Spark's body. A few hit buildings and cut through them but the rest wrapped around Night Storm. Luna watched in shock. The lightning was burning Night Storm. As each arc passed over his body it seemed to carve away at him. Outside of the sounds of rain and lightning all that could be heard was Night Storm's screams. Luna looked at Night Spark with tears in her eyes. He could have instantly vaporized his brother. Yet she watched as brother mutilated brother. She had to stop it.

"Night Spark! Night Spark enough!"

She knew she could be heard. She knew her voice carried through the storm. Yet he ignored her. All that mattered to Night Spark was avenging the harm done to his friends. Luna flew up next to him. Her eyes glowed and she spoke as she did when she scolded him at the castle.

"NIGHT SPARK! YOU. WILL. STOP!"

Unlike before and unlike every other time she commanded him Night Spark did not back down. He continued to electrocute his brother as he turned his head slowly and only enough to glance at Luna. He spoke in a tone much quieter than hers yet unimaginably cold.

"He will die and I shall be the one to end him. Do not interfere."

His tone gave her a chill. She did not fear the changeling, instead she feared at what the consequences of this night would do to him. However he just told her…ordered her to not interfere. Celestia may ask of her something…but Luna takes orders from no one. She growled. Her anger spiked and brought winds stronger than the ones from the storm. Pitch black clouds appeared in the sky bringing their own celestial lightning. Her voice now shook the foundation of the land beneath them.

"YOU WILL PUT HIM DOWN NOW OR I SHALL PUT BOTH OF YOU DOWN LIKE INSECTS! DO NOT TEST YOUR LUCK WITH ME NIGHT SPARK!"

She could have destroyed a mountain with her voice yet he would not have cared. Each second he burned Night Storm was draining his own life. He could feel the blood on his muzzle. Night Spark didn't care. His brother was going to suffer and then die. He now turned his head sharply at Luna and roared back.

"HE HARMED MISS DOO! HER SISTER MAY BE DEAD! THEY DESERVED NO SUCH HARM! I-I WILL RETURN THE DAMAGE DONE A THOUSAND FOLD! NO PRINCESS….I WILL NOT CEASE! NOT WHILE THIS MONSTER STILL DRAWS BREATH!"

She replied more emotional than angry.

"THEN END IT! BUT DO NOT BECOME THE VERY MONSTER THAT YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO DESTROY!"

He shook his head violently and grinded his teeth. He glanced at his brother. Night Storm was shaking violently as the current flowed through him. The wings on his back were completely burnt and shriveled. Burn marks were laced all over his body. Muscle tissue was exposed in multiple places from his legs to his chest. The skin on his face was partially melted. Night Spark stopped. He landed on the ground a few meters from where the smoking body of his still breathing brother lay. Luna landed next to him and immediately embraced him. Her anger washed away as she thought she had stopped him. She wrapped her wings around him and spoke in the same way a concerned mother speaks to a child.

"Thank you Night Spark. You made the right choice. While delayed you chose the right path. I am so sorry…I would have arrived sooner but…I am sorry. The important thing is that no pony is dead. "

He spoke calmly which worried Luna as Night Spark had many severe lacerations and burns himself. He should have been in severe pain.

"Miss Doo…Dinky…they…where are they?"

Luna tightened her grip on him as she spoke.

"Violet explained to me that Twilight came through here to find you. I am assuming that she found your friends and took them to safety. They are in good hooves Night Spark. You however…you are severely injured. We must get you medical attention. Your brother will be interrogated for information. I will personally do to him what I did to you…we will then learn more of you mothers-"

A raspy voice spoke. It was only loud enough to hear. Night Storm stuttered as his body was still spasming.

"T-t-the pet r-returns t-t-to itssss m-master…"

His burnt body awkwardly twisted around in the mud to face Luna. Night Storm was on his back and watching her upside down. A terrifying grin formed on his burnt face. His eyes widened on her as he spoke.

"…or…or….p-per-perhaps it is you…..you…w-who are the pet?"

Night Spark pushed out of Luna's wings and approached his brother.

"You will not speak to her in such a way. Do so again and I will burn your tongue until you cough on its ash. If you've something to say then say it and make sense of it."

He lifted his head up just enough to where he could look Night Spark in the eyes. His smile reduced to a victorious smirk. When he spoke he made sure that only Night Spark could hear him. He spoke in a calm and collected manner; and no longer stuttered.

"Four Princesses. Two concerned for their country. One concerned for her home and the other concerned for her empire. Three concerned for their little pet. He is good says one. Nay says the others. All he will do is cause a mess. The one princess that stands by her pet's side has seen what he has seen. Her pet is pure and true. Her pet will benefit them all with its knowledge. Reluctant at first the others begin to indulge the one princess. They accept this pet and his knowledge. Surely if the one princess loves her pet it must be good? Surely its knowledge will be sound? They take the knowledge and use it not knowing its true intent. Even so the little pet does not know the intent of its own knowledge. The little pet does not even know that it is the key to the bringing an entire empire to its knees."

Night Spark stood with tears in his eyes as his realized what his brother was telling him. Once again his mother had used him. She knew he would never kill ponies. She knew he would defect and surrender to the princesses. She knew Luna would relate to him and push the idea of accepting him. Chrysalis had given him yet another lie to live. He shook in anger. Night Storm released a raspy series of coughs as he laughed. His eyes flared wide as he tried to speak.

"From Special little brother to Special little pet. It is twice now that you have failed to realize that you do not belong. You never will. Whether it be with them or with us. There is no room in this world for something like you. You are an anomaly mother created to gain an advantage nothing more. For that I applaud you. You alone ensured the destruction of the Crystal Empire…in a way you are responsible for more pony deaths than-"

Night Spark stomped one hoof down on Night Storm's chest. His brother screeched in pain. He charged up his horn and shot more lightning at Night Storm point blank. He could feel his brother squirming under his hoof. Luna called out to him.

"NIGHT SPARK NOOO!"

It was too late. He focused the lightning until all the arcs condensed into a bright cyan-white beam. He shot it and Night Storm's head and screamed. Luna's mouth gaped as Night Storm's head was completely disintegrated. Night Spark kicked the body towards Luna. The charred corpse arrived near her hooves. Night Spark walked up to her and spoke.

"No interrogation. No prisoners. We kill every single last one of them. This was all a waste of time…the Crystal Empire is under attack. Because of me your subjects are dying."

Night Spark walked past her and began to leave the small town. Luna stared at the corpse at her feet. She wanted to feel anger towards Chrysalis for devising such a terrible plan. She wanted to feel a desire for revenge. Yet all she felt was pity for her friend. She turned around to follow him. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a pony in cover behind a building. It was someone she recognized.

"Applejack what are you doing here? You could have been harmed."

The orange pony came out from cover and followed Luna as she walked out of Ponyville. She looked up at Luna and spoke.

"Luna you'd be crazier than a fruit bat dipped in cider to think that I'd let ya' put yourself in danger without back up. I saw all that lightning and…"

Applejack paused. She looked worried as they continued to walk. Luna looked at her and sighed. She admired the bravery of the earth pony.

"Applejack you are a true friend. I am honored to even call you so. However I do not want you or any other pony to ever put yourself in harms way again for my sake. I do my best to treat my friends fairly…to treat them in these new common ways that Celestia is so fond of. While I want us to see each other in the same manner…we will always be different. Had any of that lightning hit me? I would be unharmed…more angry than hurt. Had it struck you? I could have very well lost one of the best ponies I know. However I know you will simply ignore my request so allow me to thank you for your concern nonetheless."

Apple smiled lightly at the princess but her face regained its worried look. She had not forgotten what she had seen. The very changeling she had pummeled in to the ground destroying his own kind in a terrible fashion. Luna noticed her worried face and knew what she was thinking about.

"Tell me Applejack…did you see what Night Spark did?"

The farm pony stared at the mud beneath them as they were getting closer to the main group of evacuated ponies.

"Yea Luna I did. I'm still processin' it. Only time I've seen magic like that was a few experiments Twi' did and well..uh…the whole Nightmare Moon thing. What Night Spark did…I still don't know about him…but I respect his actions."

Luna look down at the pony next to her confused. How could she respect such monstrous behavior? Applejack continued.

"If some pony hurt my friends…to the point where I dunno if they're gonna live or die? Then threaten to hurt my family…I would end them or die tryin'. I know it's strange hearin' me back him up…but I think every pony has a little Nightmare Moon in them Luna. We do a mighty hard thing tryin' to always be rational, good, nice, or what have ya'. Yet every pony has a line…and when you cross that line they snap. That's why I forgave you Luna. It's why I'm giving Discord the benefit of the doubt. I suppose I've been selfish due to my own friends and family bein' involved but…now I think I ought to at least give Night Spark the same chance too."

Luna pulled Applejack close to her with her wing. She nuzzled the farm pony and released her.

"Thank you for your wisdom…I wish more ponies shared it. Equestria would benefit from your words."

They both reached the crowd of ponies. Night Spark walked alone to the side of the crowd. Applejack frowned at the sight and decided to approach him. Luna smiled at seeing her do so.

When she reached Night Spark she walked beside him silently. They said nothing to each other for quite some time before Night Spark broke the silence.

"I suppose you've come to blame me for this attack? For once your accusations will be sound. As we walk to Canterlot the Crystal Empire burns. Luna's most powerful soldiers are sitting in Fillydelphia for an attack that will never come."

Applejack thought of how to reply to the changeling. Part of her was still angry with him. That same part was even more furious because he could have used the strength he used to kill Night Storm to save Appaloosa. The other part of her was trying to give him a chance.

"Listen Night Spark…This ain't easy for me to say but I got to say it still. Thank you."

Night Sparks body wanted to turn and give her a confused look. His mind however still burned with the scene of a dying Dinky in his hooves. He spoke as if ignoring what she had said.

"I tried to make sure Appaloosa would not occur twice. I told myself that I would never sit and do nothing again. I told myself that no harm would come to anypony and yet…I…I watched the two ponies I love the most fall from the sky…I held little Miss Doo in my hooves…and…she was dying. It seems that no matter what course of action I take…I fail some pony…First my family, then my kind, then you, Luna, and now…"

Applejack watched the changeling as they walked. It seemed only she could tell the difference between the raindrops and his tears. She pointed a hoof to the large crowd and spoke.

"Look at those ponies over there. They get a chance to rebuild and live. That is not failure Night Spark that is a blessin'. You've got the Princess of Magic by Dinky's side. Twi' won't let nothin' happen to her. You've had some bad luck but so have others. Luna tried to kill her sister and rule like a tyrant. Look at her now. She is loved by most and feared by some. She was always a good pony but she let the negative things get to her. Just like I did with you. I-I saw you based of the action of your kind. I labeled you a monster without even gettin' to know you…and I am mighty sorry."

Night Spark couldn't smile, not today. He merely looked at her and gave her a small nod. He looked forward and saw Canterlot. It seemed so perfect from where he was. For a moment he believed that if he were in those walls everything would be all right. However he knew that wasn't the case. Somewhere in those walls was the mare he loved and her dying sister. The thought of not being there for them ate away at him.

I could fly there…I could fly to be by her side…to be there for both of them.

The idea was tempting but dangerous. He already felt light headed from both his injuries and the heavy use of his magic. The blood on his muzzle was fresh. He wondered how Derpy was fairing. She may not be on the verge of life and death but she was injured too. Just then words he spoke to her rang out through his mind.

…if you are suffering or are in pain then share that pain with me so that we may get through it together…

Night Spark charged his horn and focused on taking Rainbow Dash's form. His wings felt like they were being torn off as they shifted into much stronger and wider ones. He grunted in pain and spat out some blood. Changing was easy when your body was in good condition. However changing while injured was like shifted into another beings body then suffering the injuries all over again. Each impact, cut, and burn was recreated on his new form. Applejack stared at him with wide eye. He appeared to be a near black version of Rainbow Dash. He spoke to her softly.

"I forgive you Miss Applejack. When we meet again I hope we can get to know one another better. However I cannot stand to be here when my friends are injured. I must be by their sides."

With that he looked towards the castle and flew faster than he had ever flown in his life. He barely heard Rainbow Dash scold him for stealing her wings again. His eyes fixed on the massive city as everything else became a blur. Luna's stars looked like large white streaks across the sky. As he flew faster more pressure built up on his body. He figured Rainbow Dash was used to it but it felt like something was prodding every cut and burn on his body. He tried to push through it and for the briefest of moments noticed a barely visible cone form. The pain was to much and forced him to slow down. He had stopped above the city and stared at all kinds of lit up buildings. He spotted one with a large illuminated red cross on the top.

There.

He dove down and landed hard at the entrance, startling a few ponies nearby. As Night Spark limped inside a medical pony approached him.

"Dear Celestia! Are you alright miss?!"

Night Spark looked down at himself. He was still in Rainbow Dash's form. He sighed but knew it would allow him easier access into the hospital. He replied in a tired version of Rainbow's voice.

"I'm a friend of Miss Ditzy Doo and Princess Twilight. Dinky Doo is injured and I've come to see her. I will refuse any medical attention until I am able to be by my friends."

The brown pony frowned. His face fell completely which was not a good sign. Night Spark grabbed him and asked him louder.

"WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY?!"

He pointed down the hall and said nothing else. Night Spark shoved him aside and galloped until her heard Twilight's voice. She sounded emotional. Night Spark entered the room and saw her and Dinky engulfed in a pinkish purple aura. Twilight's eyes were glowing with pure white energy as she was performing some kind of magic on Dinky from the side of the hospital bed. The bright light could not conceal her tears.

"COME ON DINKY! PLEASE!"

Derpy was shaking in the corner of the room. He shifted back to normal and gritted his teeth again at the pain. Derpy didn't glance at him as he sat next to her. Night Spark tried to think of something to say but there was nothing. Derpy muttered something that broke him on the inside.

"She's dead…my muffin is dead…"


End file.
